Family Ties
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU SQL to NB – House and Chase continue to work on building their new living arrangement while dealing with Chase's secret medical issue, a dangerous stalker and some family troubles from a close friend. Will they be able to stick together and survive? Or will House lose his beloved duckling? What danger awaits? And yes Wilson and Bruno are in this also! CHAP 12 UP NOW
1. Old Habits & New Threats

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 1 – Old Habits & New Threats**

**Summary:** AU SQL to NB – House and Chase continue to work on building their new living arrangement while dealing with Chase's secret medical issue, a dangerous stalker and some family troubles from a close friend. Will they be able to stick together and survive? Or will House lose his beloved duckling? What danger awaits? And yes Wilson and Bruno are in this also!

**Disclaimer: **House MD and its characters are not mine any of the OC's are mine (names taken from a random name generator) any resemblance to any of my readers is by pure coincidence.

**A/N: Okay so welcome to the sequel to NB!**** This story is going to have a stalker (b/c you know I have to have some danger for Chase and we all love protective House :) and focus on our 4 musketeers, Chase's recovery-b/c we all need some recovery time right? (and the lingering pill issue) and toss in some Bruno family angst for Chase to help with and of course as always lots of Chase/House moments (b/c that's the main focus). Please enjoy and thanks.**

* * *

"Why not…I can do this by now," Chase tells himself as he stands in his room on a Saturday afternoon and looks at the surfboard with a small frown. "The sooner I do this…the faster I can get onto that."

It had only been two weeks since Chase had tossed away the crutches and was trying to get back into his old routine at work and his new living arrangement with House. He thinks back to the first full day of work and how tired he had been at the end of the day; House walking back into his office to find Chase at the team desk but not wanting to leave.

_'Well you can't stay here all night,' House huffed as he took the chair opposite Chase and looked at him in concern. 'What happened?'_

_'First full day back and I'm…I'm tired. That's all. I just want to finish off this…'_

_'Someone stole your lunch money?'_

_'No…well actually yes but that's not the point.'_

_'Someone did steal your lunch money?' House asked in shock. 'Who?'_

_'I'll be along shortly.'_

_'Robert…what's wrong?'_

Chase remembers swiveling in his chair and looking down at his legs before looking up at House in defeat. _'Had a few chest pains today. I just overdid it. I'm fine. I just need a few more minutes.'_

_'Leg's okay?'_

_'Tired but fine. I can walk out of here if that's what you're asking.'_

_'Yeah too bad I was looking forward to carrying you across the threshold when we got home,' House deadpanned, drawing a small smirk from Chase's lips. _

Chase remembers House sitting with him until he had completed his paperwork and then both slowly heading for the doors to go home, no longer taking the bus; House more than content to drive them. That night Chase had only eaten a light meal and then went to sleep as soon as he excused himself from the table; his body begging for some extra rest. The morning after House scolded him for pushing himself too hard, even playfully threatening to take him over his knee with a wooden spoon now he could no longer use his legs as an excuse for no punishment. Chase promised to pace himself, something he tried for half the day but then a few frantic calls came into the ER and it was all hands on deck. Despite being excused by both House and Foreman he rushed into help and ended up nearly being a patient himself.

After that he made a pact with his body to be fair to it and for the rest of that week and the following week, had really worked hard to keep the plan in place, even turning down House in favor of resting up a bit to give his heart some extra downtime. Or so he told House.

But today, Saturday, he had told himself that he wanted to attempt a small jog in the park; House being called in for a special discussion for department heads. He leaves a note for House that he was going to the park for a few minutes, grabs his phone and watch and heads for the door. To contemplate running for the first time in months, even for ten to fifteen minutes as he had allotted himself was starting to make his agitation grow so that by the time he reaches the park he's wondering if it's a wise decision.

_'Bruno, do you think I can chance jogging anytime soon?'_

_'Ah anxious to get on that board Dr. House bought you right?'_

_'Very. I know that won't happen until it's really warm but in the meantime I can try to build my stamina right?'_

_'Just don't try the first time unsupervised. I know it might sound kinda restrictive but if you're alone and go into an arrest or something it could do serious damage and set you back.'_

_'I give you my word I'll be careful.'_

"I'll be careful. Only ten minutes," Chase tells himself as he starts into some light stretching. But he tells himself that after two weeks of his work routine, a ten to fifteen minute jog in the park wouldn't put any further strain on his system then he already had and he'd be fine.

He starts into his light jog, keeping a close eye on the time. But as soon as his mind starts to wander back to the few vacation days after the funeral he and House had shared in Melbourne, he gets lost in pondering the good and tense times. About ten minutes later, however, he starts to feel a crisp pain in his chest and a few dark circles start to form before his eyes.

"Oh damn…" he curses as he heads toward a bench in a rather secluded area of the park, hoping he can get to it in time to just collapse and relax before he thinks about trying to get back and without the help from strangers. _How far did I run? Is there a bus stop nearby? Or maybe I should just call for a cab? Is there a cab nearby?_

"Ahhh…" Chase lightly gasps as he stumbles just before he reaches the bench. But he manages to quickly regain his footing and grab onto the back board before twisting himself around and plunking down onto the bench with a flushed face and racing heart. However, as his body starts to rapidly shut down, he fails to see an intent set of eyes watching him...watching and waiting and then making their move.

"Not…good…" Chase pants as he tries to take a deep breath and get the ache in chest to subside. "I need…oh damn…" his voice dies out into another gasp as his eyes tightly close; another painful burst reverberating throughout his frame.

"Hey…you okay?" A male voice asks as Chase thinks he feels a strange hand on his shoulder. But his watery eyes refuse to focus on the stranger who he thinks is trying to offer some assistance and he continues his rapid physical decline. However, someone else's eyes were watching and narrowing in concern; someone who actually was rushing toward him to help.

"Robert!" House calls out as he tries to get to the bench where he sees his beloved Robert collapsed. The sight of Robert in an obvious state of distress was alarming but adding to that was the strange male hovering over him for a few seconds and then taking off as soon as Chase's frame seemed to react to the mention of his name; the man rushing away without turning and looking at House.

"Hey!"

He had always felt a protective instinct toward his favorite duckling, something he didn't really want to show too much in public or around the team; except Wilson, but having the younger man living with him on a daily basis was only forcing those feelings to grow and now seeing the strange man hovering over his falling duckling forces his protective jealousy to flare. _Who the heck was that? And why didn't he stay? Was he really trying to offer help?_

"Robert?" House asks in concern once more as he nears.

_'Father I can't…catch my….breath…'_

_'What did you do Robert?'_

_'I…'_

_'Every reaction is the cause of an action. Now tell me how you did this to yourself!'_

"No!" Chase gasps as he hears his name but this time it's not his real father's scolding tone.

"Robert? It's me," House tries to make his voice register in Chase's frantically racing brain.

Chase's somewhat watery eyes finally open as his brain tries to push aside the tormented memory of his real father in favor of the kind voice now trying to help him. A voice he knows very well. "House…" he wheezes as he tries to sit up. "I'm…sorry I…can't…seem to catch…my breath…help…"

"Lay back down," House replies with a small chip to his tone as Chase closes his eyes but complies.

"Ran…to far…"

"I can see that," House answers as he reaches for Chase's wrist to get try to get a feel for his pulse. "I said stay," he lightly scolds when Chase tries to sit back up. "Chasing a purse snatcher?" He lightly jokes as Chase takes another deep breath.

"Lost track…of time," Chase answers in truth as his wheezing starts to subside and he's able to open his eyes fully once more and focus on House's face. "I only wanted…to do a short run," Chase confesses as he offers a hand to House who refuses.

"Rest up a bit more, no one's waiting in line for this bench," House assures him as he touches his forehead and frowns. "Got your note and was going to join you to feed the ducks but now…"

"We can sti…"

"Stay!" House warns for a final time, earning a purse lipped grumble from Chase. "It's only been two weeks, what are you thinking?"

"Wanted to build…my stamina," Chase answers with only two light gasps, his lungs finally starting to regulate again and his heart and pulse rates slow.

"For what? Marathon sex?" House retorts as Chase rolls his eyes and then gestures that he finally wants to sit up. House helps him very slowly rise to a sitting position, reminding him that he'd at least have to walk back to the car so they'd wait until the dizziness passed completely.

"To get back into my routine," Chase finally manages with a single breath.

"You'll get there," House reminds him kindly as he looks at Chase's flushed face in concern before he finally offers some water. "Sip it slowly," House adds as Chase takes a small sip and carefully swallows, feeling a small burn in his chest when he does and leaning forward in case he wants to throw up. He doesn't.

"I'm…fine."

"Aussie's and their hard heads," House muses as he gives Chase's back a few tender strokes.

"You're not Aussie," Chase pointedly reminds him. "You're American."

"I defected," House quips as this time it's Chase's turn to offer a small snicker as he finally sits up and then leans back on the bench, both of them looking at the small duck pond in the distance. "Was worried when I looked at the time on your note and saw you had been gone too long."

"I'm sorry. I really want to try out that surf board in a few months."

"I'm gonna turn that thing into a book of matches if I find you like this again," House warns as Chase looks at him with a small frown. "Going into cardiac arrest isn't part of the plan is it? Or are you just missing your sponge bath and catheter. I can arrange for home use you know."

"Oh yes please bring home a catheter father, I've been a very good boy," Chase banters back in sarcasm as he takes another sip of the cold water, this time delighted when he doesn't feel any chest pains.

"Careful what you wish for," House counters as he takes the bottle away. "Just let your body rest," House instructs as they sit in silence for a few minutes longer. "I noticed you put in for a few extra shifts down in Pediatrics. You want to tempt fate again?"

"I can explain."

"Please do as I'm almost upset when I come into my office at the end of a 12 hour shift and _not _finding you sitting at my desk in pain."

"They were short staffed and I need the money for a new car," Chase lightly shrugs as House looks at him in concern. "It'll be fine. The lifting there is a lot easier than the ER."

"If you want extra m…"

"No," Chase quickly interjects as House tilts his head in wonder. "You've already given me a lot. I don't want to seem like a freeloader."

"I charge you half the rent, at your request I might add," House notes sourly.

"Only fair right?" Chase answers back.

"I don't mind _lending_ you the money for a new car, if you'd rather. Interest would only be 50% compounded," House concludes with a grin as Chase utters a mock gasp followed by a chuckle.

"Might as well offer you my soul."

"Oh I already own that," House quips as he pats Chase on the leg. "Who was the stranger who offered to help?"

"I heard…a male voice but I thought…you mean it wasn't you?" Chase asks in wonder.

"You didn't see another man hovering over you?"

"No. He didn't stay to help?"

"I don't think he wanted to help," House offers in dismay.

"Do you think he was trying to take my wallet?"

"Could be, he looked kinda scruffy," House remarks offering in his mind only _that his wallet is all he had better have wanted!_

"Kick a man when he's down. Great," Chase groans as he rubs his face. "Glad you came along when you did."

"Me too. Ready to get back?"

"Ready," Chase replies as he slowly stands up, House offering a hand to his elbow to steady him as he remains in place for a few seconds and then decides to take a chance in heading back to House's waiting car.

"I really should ground you," House grumbles as he playfully gives Chase's hair a brief ruffle, earning a small smile and nod from the younger man beside him. The chuckles fade in favor of light banter as the two of them slowly head back to the car; Chase mentally scolding himself for pushing too hard like that and worrying not only himself but his faithful guardian as well.

_But unbeknownst the stranger hadn't gone too far. He could only curse the other man's bad timing. Happening upon the younger man in distress was almost a miracle and had he been able to get even a small glimpse at his wallet would have been able to confirm that he was the young man he had travelled half way around the world to find. Find and settle the score with. He pulls out a small photograph and narrows his eyes at the two faces before looking up as House and Chase finally take their leave. "Damn the older man. Have to find out who he is. I was told Robert Chase lived alone. I've come too far to stop now!" With those haunting words left hanging in the air, the stranger pulls out from behind the tree and decides to follow at discreet pace._

As they enter their apartment, House watches Chase pull away and wander into his bedroom. He slowly follows and then pokes his head around the corner to see Chase flopped down on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Chest still hurt?" House asks in growing concern.

"I just need a few minutes and then I'll join you in the kitchen."

"Take as long as you need."

Chase watches House leave and then slowly rolls onto his back, a few dark circles dancing before his face and making his lips utter an angry curse at his own stupid actions. As much as he appreciates the caring attention that House provides, he tells himself that he doesn't want to take that protection for granted and to be mindful of his actions. Over the past few weeks it has been more than enjoyable coming home to someone waiting for him; or even if House was late or busy with other things, just to know that the space around him wouldn't go unoccupied for very long.

_'Do you want mindless affection or do you want success? You can't have both. Choose success that way you'll always have something to be proud of. People will always let you down, success never will.'_

He had thought his father's words strange at the time; told to him by an uncaring father when he was but a young boy. As he lays in silence and ponders his father's life course, he now understands – his father was only ever proud of his professional achievements and family to him was mindless affection; something you did if you had a spare moment. For a few seconds that thought makes him sad. But he had made a pact with himself the day he came back from the funeral, that he wouldn't, if at all possible, allow his father's loveless legacy to bog him down in emotional mire. House deserved better after all he had done and would yet still do.

"Thought I'd make roast duckling for supper," House mentions as Chase enters the kitchen about twenty minutes later.

"That isn't duckling. What is it?"

"Rattlesnake," House answers in a serious tone as Chase looks at him, not certain if he's telling the truth of pulling off yet another masterful poker face.

"It's a good thing I stopped playing poker with you."

"Why is that by the way?"

"Is that really snake?"

"Tastes just like chicken," House assures him as he offers Chase a glass of wine. "After supper we'll work on that poker face of yours."

"What game?"

"Strip poker," House wags his brows, earning a head shake from Chase as he heads back to the stove in an effort to keep guessing what they were having for dinner.

"Well?" House asks as they finally start into their meal.

"It is chicken right?" Chase asks with a wondering expression.

"You make that face very well. Ever posed for the back of a milk carton?"

"That isn't funny. What is this really?"

"Rattlesnake. Tastes like chicken right?"

"Actually…yes," Chase huffs in resignation as House pats his hand. "But if I suddenly want to find a rock in the sun to curl up onto, I'm blaming you."

"I'll take credit if you start to grow fangs."

"I said snake not werewolf," Chase playfully groans.

"You're not that hairy."

Chase wisely ends the lame discussion as he knows House will just keep going until he has had the last word and he knows the conversation would digress further and further until it literally hit rock bottom and he'd end up offering to wear a snake costume just to call a verbal truce.

House finishes up in the kitchen after supper and then goes in search of his duckling. Upon finding his room empty, he heads for the bathroom. Noticing the door slightly ajar he peers through the crack to see Chase standing before the mirror reading the instructions on a small pill bottle.

"Want to share the fun?" House states suddenly as Chase's fingers fumble with the bottle; his quickly reflexes clutching the small tube but not before two little white pills slide down the sink and are swallowed by the drain.

"I thought I locked the door," Chase grumbles as he turns to House with a serious expression. "I am entitled to a little privacy right?"

"Not when that privacy might entail you taking drugs under my roof."

"I'm not taking…these are mine," Chase pulls his closed fist back as he looks up at House with a small frown. "I've had trouble sleeping and I needed…a little something. It's nothing."

"We're only allowed one addict in here," House reminds him firmly as his hand covers Chase's. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks in a kinder tone, not revealing of course that he at one time gave Chase a sleeping pill without his knowledge. But as always he was able to push aside Wilson's voice of reason and convince himself it was because he knew best and it was for Chase's own good and he'd be damned if it came back to bite him in the ass - which it now was doing. But to see Chase taking the strong pills in private, worries him.

"I'm a big boy right?"

"Who admin…"

"I know what I'm doing and these won't hurt…well anything," Chase resigns as he opens his hand to reveal the small bottle. "I just…yesterday I had to monitor a patient in the same room I was in when my father first came and…and it brought back memories and I couldn't sleep."

"It was the one time?" House looks at him directly. Feeling the inquiring gaze starting to penetrate into his soul, Chase turns to leave. However, House's hand reaches out, clamps onto his forearm and turns him back. "How many?"

"A few since the funeral. I'm not addicted to them. Going back there brought back a lot of tough memories and they've been keeping me awake at night. Adding to that my boss is a bit of a slave driver."

"I'll have a word with him," House retorts gently as he manages to pry the small bottle away from Chase's grasp.

"I'm fine."

"I care," House replies warmly. "I really do care."

"You take pills so don't go all hypocritical on me," Chase reminds him with a sour note as he tries to get the bottle back. "Those are mine."

"I have a better idea to get you to sleep."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Chase grumbles as he watches House push past and head out of the bathroom. Chase follows, watching House slowly make his way down the hall and then into his bedroom and wait for him. "I'm not playing strip poker," Chase lightly quips.

"Didn't know that was an option but we'll save for next time," House counters firmly as Chase offers a groan. "The reason you're not sleeping is you dwell upon your father's lame ass antics and it depresses you and then you turn off the light and expect to get a good night's sleep with him fresh in your mind."

"But…mmmph," Chase mumbles as House's hand lightly covers his mouth.

"Let the expert finish," House smirks as his hand drops back to his side. "What you need is something good to get your mind to dwell on before you go to sleep."

"I don't want a Debbie does Dallas relaxation tape," Chase groans as he slumps down on his bed.

"Again, wasn't aware that was an option," House shoos Chase over to the middle of the bed and eases himself down, offering Chase's familiar bedside fixture – his rubber ducky – a small pat on the head before he pulls out his reading glasses and then opens the small drawer at arm's reach. "The joys of breastfeeding."

"That's not…" Chase grumbles as House swats his hand away from the book. "What are you reading?"

"Whatever spy drivel you have here. Hush and relax. Doctor's orders."

Chase nods in resignation as he slumps back onto his bed and tries to relax. When House starts, Chase's mind is at first agitated that he wasn't able to take his sleeping pill as he wasn't sure how he'd get some solid rest without it. His mind next fixes on hearing his father's negative voice as he mocks and says I told you so from his pain from overexertion. But as he finally forces himself to listen to House's voice and House's voice alone, he's soon lulled into a light slumber that quickly morphs into a solid rest. House reads for another half hour in a low undertone until he's sure his duckling is asleep on his own and then very carefully covers him with the top blanket and removes himself from his bedroom.

House pauses in the hallway and looks down at the small bottle of pills now freshly grasped in his palm and frowns. Had he been so preoccupied with work the past few weeks that he had been neglectful of the one person he had sworn to himself to put as his top priority? _Don't say it Wilson, _House inwardly grumbles toward his inner conscience as he heads for his bedroom and turns off the light – bathing them all in darkness until the morning.

XXXXXXXX

"It worked…now he can say I told you so," Chase whispers to himself as he slowly opens his eyes the next morning, his brain taking careful note of the fact that he had slept drug free for almost eight solid hours. He rolls onto his other side and looks at his ducky and offers is a soft smirk before he rubs his face and slowly pushes himself up to a sitting position.

Sunday was their day to just relax after a tiring week or a busy Saturday and the pause before another busy and tiring week would start up again. Telling himself he wasn't going to strain himself two days in a row, Chase slowly gets out of bed, pulls on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and carefully escapes through the front door. His hands fondle his wallet as he stands in the elevator as it slowly descends to the main floor.

The day is somewhat overcast, threatening rain showers but he doesn't care. Today they'd spend making the final arrangements for their new painting project starting next weekend. House had told Chase that he wanted him to be part of everything that affected _their _apartment as he was just as regular a tenant as House; House sometimes arguing the most important part. He had invited Wilson and Bruno to join in the fun – promising them all a pizza party for their hard work.

"Morning Marty."

"Good morning Robert," the older man at the deli greets Chase with a warm smile. "Just you this morning?"

"House is sleeping in. I need some bacon please and is that…does actually say rattlesnake?"

"It actually does," Marty answers in truth. "In fact…Dr. House bought some…oh wait…"

"Yes he served it last night but I wasn't sure I believed him. Tastes like chicken."

"Did you like it?"

"Wasn't bad. A bit drier actually," Chase replies with a smile as he purchases a few more things and then takes his leave, picking up the morning paper on his slow walk back. But just before he enters their apartment building, he pauses and turns, glancing at a few passersby. For the past few days, an odd feeling of being watched had started to creep upon him. Different times of the day and different places; something he didn't and probably wouldn't worry House with.

_It's nothing and you are being paranoid for no reason, _his brain reminds him as he brushes away the feeling of inner anxiety that was lingering from yesterday's trying events and heads inside. _Your father's dead remember? _Even if he wasn't he knows that the last place Rowan Chase would want to be is around his son and the older man that had taken him into his home and his heart. _I need more sleep, _Chase resigns as the large glass door closes behind him.

_But his inner feelings weren't completely without merit for as the door closes a watchful figure emerges. The dark eyes narrow as his mind tries to shut out a few agonizing screams – his own, brought on by a careless mistake of a supposedly skillful medical expert and then dismissed as nothing. I could have died…and he..._

_"I'll see you soon Robert…with a little warning message," the voice whispers before the face disappears into a sea of people, blending in expertly._

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like starting to this repost? I added of course the stalker's first interaction with Chase and then added a few personal snippets into his mind so you'll see it's a bit more personal than just vague. Did you catch all the changes? I hope that's okay. Please do review before you go and thanks so much b/c much like the original the length of this one will depend on the reviews. thanks!


	2. A First Warning

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 2 – A First Warning**

* * *

_'House…help me…'_

_'Get away from him!'_

_'I can't breathe…'_

_'Get your hands off him!'_

_'House! Help me!'_

_'He's my son! You can't have him!'_

_'He's dying! Help him!'_

_'This is your fault!'_

_'House!'_

House's mind flashes him snippets of seeing Chase in distress on the park bench, to the stranger hovering over him, to seeing the stranger stand up and his mind cursing Rowan's smug expression, to seeing Chase begging him for help and him unable to get there in time; when he finally does – Chase dies and Rowan says he got what he deserved.

"Damn you Rowan," House curses under his breath, not realizing he's being watched.

"I've heard of the Monday morning blues but you look like you have an actual case of them," Wilson greets House early Monday morning. "Guess it's never too early to curse his name is it? What's going on?"

"My son's a drug addict," House groans as he looks up as his best friends amused expression. "What?" House snaps in annoyance, hoping to at least wipe the smirk off Wilson's face.

"And that's Rowan's fault?"

"Ultimately."

"Guess you just proved that the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. Even when said apple even doesn't come from the same tree."

"Don't you have patients to try to kill?"

"I'm waiting on you Dr. Kevorkian," Wilson retorts as House grimaces. "Do you really want to hear me told you so or can I ask what's going on and get a straight answer. I know Robert isn't a drug addict. What's really going on?" Wilson asks seriously as he sits down in front of House.

"I misjudged my own forthrightness."

"Find that hard to believe."

"Okay fine I'm worried. He's not sleeping well and I caught him by surprise taking sleeping pills. He said he's only taken a few since we've gotten back from Melbourne. He says it hasn't affected his work but it's affecting him and I'm worried. There. Confession booth is now closed for the day. Go find a patient to torment."

"Affecting him how?" Wilson presses.

"He had a minor attack in the park and I found him doubled over a bench with some strange man hovering over him."

"Trying to help?"

"Didn't look like it. Then I had nightmares about him being kidnapped by the stranger and then forced more drugs and all the while I kept hearing Rowan say I told you so."

"Nightmare indeed. Is he okay now?"

"Course, he's always okay," House groans.

"What did he say when you confronted him about it?" Wilson inquires seriously.

"Was no big deal and that was the last one," House answers as he looks away; Wilson shaking his head as he leans in closer.

"I know that look. What did you do?"

"It's for his own good."

"You've said that before. Just make sure you're not lying to either one of you this time," Wilson concludes just as his pager goes off. "You've got a very nice setup now. Don't do anything stupid to jeopardize that."

"Yes dad," House quips in sarcasm.

"It's uncle!" Wilson calls out as he leaves the room.

House leans back in his chair and slowly pulls open his top drawer and fixes his gaze on the baggie of white pills. The day before, Sunday morning, he had heard Chase leave the apartment, heading down to the market to get a few things for breakfast. He took the opportunity to take out the remaining sleeping pills from the bottle and replace them with the placebo's he had kept that Wilson had given him a few months back; justifying to himself that this would get him off the sleeping pills and he'd be okay.

"Is it safe to enter?" Chase's voice is heard, forcing House to slowly close the door and look up with an inviting smile.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine. Dreamt about the rattlesnake though. Something about snakes on a plane and a very angry black man," Chase lightly huffs as he slumps down before House's desk. House studies the weary expression on Chase's face and feels a few inner pangs of guilt starting to cloud his soul.

"I told you to watch something else."

"You had the remote," Chase argues back with a weary smile.

"How's the old ticker feeling this morning?"

"I think I'll put off running alone this week. I might check in with Bruno just to see if maybe he can spare me a few minutes on the treadmill," Chase replies. But quickly adds as House opens his mouth to protest, "under his watchful eye of course."

House merely gives Chase a nod as the rest of the team arrives and he's quick to change the subject so as not to put any of the spotlight on his dear duckling and perhaps put him into a tight spot with personal troubles. But what Wilson said was true, it was his fault Chase was even taking sleeping pills and he'd have to remedy it. Sure he looked tired today because he didn't have something real to help him last night. While he hopes that Chase is able to wean himself off the sleeping pills, he knows there is the chance it could all backfire and Chase would up the dosage and they'd be in real trouble.

_'You take them, so don't go all hypocritical on me….'_ Chase's words resonate in his anxious brain as he slowly gets up from his desk and heads toward the team, pulling out their case and dolling out their responsibilities before he pulls away and heads for the pharmacy.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Dr. Chase!" Bruno exclaims in a happy tone as he looks up from the table in the physio lunchroom as Chase enters. He gets up off his chair and gives Chase a small hug before he pulls back. "Man what brings you down to my humble lair?"

"I uh…" Chase lightly stammers as he looks at Noel/Carl and offers a tense smile.

"Did Dr. House say something about me again?" Noel/Carl asks with a groan.

"No he only has nice things to say _Carl,_" Chase smirks as Noel/Carl rolls his eyes and takes his leave. "Actually House did praise his work the other day. Why is he so sour? He should know House will always call him Carl from now on."

"His online pet died."

"What?"

"Don't ask," Bruno snickers as he pulls out a chair for Chase to use. "So what's going on?"

"Okay. On Saturday I…well I went running on my own and I think I overdid it," Chase confesses with a small frown.

"Does Dr. House know this?"

"He found me on the park bench in near cardiac arrest," Chase replies with a small huff. "It wasn't intentional, I just lost track of time and before I knew it, I was having chest pains and couldn't catch my breath."

"And he just sensed you were in danger and came to you?" Bruno asks with mild amusement.

"I left a note. He's a tad paranoid."

"You gave him reason. You okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired but I remember you said that if I wanted to start a mild exercise routine you'd help me," Chase explains; the memory with the stranger hovering over him now almost forgotten as nothing.

"It's only been two weeks since you gave up the crutches and only a few months in reality since you nearly died. You can't just expect to bounce back as if it were nothing."

"I really want to be on that surfboard come summer…which as you know is only a few months away."

"Starting now makes sense but…" Bruno pauses as he looks at the tormented expression on Chase's face. "What's really going on?"

"I'm not sleeping well and I thought exercise would help. Walking isn't enough so I wanted something more."

"You're not tired out from work?" Bruno asks in mild surprise.

"It's not the same," Chase groans as he leans back in his chair and looks at Bruno in defeat. "I don't want to worry House again. Not sure if you heard the news but they want to expand the Diagnostics wing so he'll be busy with that and I don't want to burden him with small things."

"Being concerned for you just seems to come natural to Dr. House," Bruno mentions in truth. "And I doubt he minds."

"But I don't want him have to put things on hold to be a full time babysitter. Can you help me?" Chase lightly begs.

"Couse. What'd you have in mind?"

XXXXXXXX

He slowly heads into the entrance of PPTH and stops, pulls out his phone and pretends to be making a call, when in reality he's looking for where the security cameras are situated. He spies the one facing the front entrance, the one facing the information desk and the one facing the elevators; nothing facing the stairwell. His father had taught him from a small boy that to take revenge on someone who had inflicted pain and suffering upon you was to be a slow satisfying process.

_I'll give him the first warning message tonight, _his mind states with some glee as he heads for the stairwell. He had only gathered a few tidbits on Robert Chase in Melbourne but it was enough to get him onto a plane, into the air and then on toward the eastern seaboard of the United States. As soon as he had arrived, he had rented a room at a seedy motel, one close to the hospital, where he could keep an eye on Robert Chase's daily coming's and going's. He had followed him home and quickly found out that he didn't live alone and that the older man he lived with was a close friend and very protective.

He slowly heads up the stairs to the second floor, exiting and once again doing a quick scan for the security cameras. He puts on his baseball cap and then starts to slowly explore the floor, glancing in the thick panes of glass to make sure his disguise was still intact before he carries on – his mission, to spy on Robert Chase and get a few more details about his daily routine inside the massive institute.

He pauses for a few moments in front of Dr. Gregory House's office, the older man he found out Robert Chase now lives with. His boss? _That's a bit odd…I wonder what the arrangement is? His guardian? A close friend? More? Maybe Robert is in between homes and is just renting there for a few weeks? Maybe he lives there permanently? _Either way if the older doctor was always around, he'd have to deliver his warning messages at times when Robert Chase was alone – something he didn't mind doing at all. Planning his final move, however, was what made his time watching Robert Chase all the worthwhile. _I will see him suffer…I suffered….now it's his turn! I will have my revenge for what I went through!_

A noise from behind forces him to offer a brisk nod and get out of the way of the porter pushing the large supply cart, and then continue on his way; watching Dr. House wasn't on the bulk of his agenda. He hears someone ask Dr. House where Dr. Chase was.

"Basement."

_Basement? Are you down there alone Robert? That could be dangerous, _his mind mutters cheerily.

He casually strolls back toward the stairwell and enters, his heart rate slightly elevated. If Dr. Chase was alone he could finally deliver his first warning message; a little taste of bigger things to come. He slowly pushes through the doors and spies the sign for physiotherapy and stops. _Physio? Is Robert recovering from something? That would explain his incident in the park. Well if he's not in good health then this could work out better than I planned. Accidents happen all the time to people of weak health _his mind ponders evilly_._

He stops by the large window and observes the rather friendly interaction between Chase and his large friend with the name Bruno on his shirt. He watches the two of them talk and laugh and quickly realizes that Bruno is more than just a physiotherapist – he's the young doctor's friend. But despite Bruno's somewhat daunting size, his mind knows that he'll not let anyone stand in the way of his mission – making Robert Chase suffer and then ultimately die. _The bigger they are…_he inwardly smirks as he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He had set a timer for himself so he wouldn't be seen in the hospital for the same length of time each visit.

"See you soon Robert," he whispers as he disappears back into the stairwell and prepares to make his move.

XXXXXXXX

"Ok-ay…okay…" Chase lightly pants as he slows his pace on the treadmill with Bruno at his side.

"That's it…don't fully stop…just slow your pace. I'll tell you when to fully stop," Bruno instructs; neither of them aware of House watching with concerned eyes from the hallway; House exiting the elevator at the exact same moment the man who had just been watching his beloved duckling disappeared into the stairwell out of view.

House watches Bruno put a supportive hand on Chase's back to help him steady as he slows down and then finally both strong arms reach out just as the young doctor fully completes his run and then is helped to sit down on a nearby chair. As much as he wants to charge into the room and scold Chase for having the audacity to push himself so much so soon, he's forced to hold back and listen to his ever present voice of reason – Wilson.

_'Love him…don't smother him…'_

"Damn Wilson," House whispers as his gaze lingers a bit longer on Chase and Bruno as they talk. House's lips automatically twist upright as Chase lightly laughs at something and he finally takes his leave, heading up to Foreman's office to discuss the new project.

"Make it quick," House barks at Foreman as Foreman looks up in surprise.

"You just got here," Foreman deadpans.

"You've already wasted ten seconds."

Foreman offers House an eye roll as he hands him a thick file. "Some light reading. Enjoy. Was that quick enough for you?"

"Except for the file – yes," House grumbles as he shoves the file into his briefcase and heads back toward the elevator which would take him to the parking lot and into his car to wait for Chase to join him on the ride home.

"Any tingling?"

"Just a few chest aches but I think that's normal," Chase replies with a small grimace as he leaves his jogging pants and hoodie on and then heads for his duffle bag. "Sometimes I get tingling in my legs. Is that normal?"

"After periods of inactivity and then sudden exercise yes," Bruno answers in truth.

"I walk every day."

"Running is pounding on the legs. There's a difference in what muscles you use."

"But I should be okay for the painting party this weekend?"

"With three concerned sets of eyes watching you?"

"Right, what was I thinking?" Chase snickers.

"You'll be fine. But you know speaking of physical activity…next Saturday one of the boys in my hood is having a friendly street game of b-ball. You down?" Bruno asks, always liking to toss in a bit of gang/ghetto slang to Chase and hearing him trying to talk gang back.

"I'm totally down for some hood…friendly…b-ball," Chase stammers, bringing a small chuckle to Bruno's face.

"Man you are so not ghetto."

"I tried rapping once. It was a total failure."

"No offense but I can see why," Bruno smiles as he pats Chase on the back just as they reach the door. "The game is just casual and this way you can tell Dr. House you'll be with me the entire time."

"I think I'd like that. After that beer's on me."

"Robert…"

"This weekend the beer's on Dr. House. Besides, I don't mind," Chase adds in haste. "Really I don't."

"Awesome! See you Saturday then."

"Or before."

"Ah don't push it now but if in a few days you want one more running session before the weekend come on down at the same time and we'll make it happen."

"Cool. I'm down with that," Chase tries once more to sound like a gang member, his lame attempt making both of them laugh before Chase really takes his leave and then heads for the elevator. His mind thinks about the growing friendship with Bruno and how happy is to have found a friend around his age that he can confide in and talk candidly too and also just have a good time with. He had missed that growing up and now much like having a father figure to come home to every night and having someone to watch over and care about him, he finally has someone he could call a close friend and really bond with – a brother from another mother.

As he gets off the elevator in the underground parking lot, Chase slightly pauses and looks around before he heads for House's car; once again getting that small but creeping feeling that a set of eyes was focused upon him. _You're just tired…get moving, _his brain commands as he picks up the pace a little and finally gets into House's car with a small huff.

"Running from the boogey man?"

"You joke about that in a darkened garage?" Chase retorts as House nods. "You'd have only yourself to blame if I have nightmares about that tonight."

"Why can't I blame the boogey man?" House counters as Chase just groans.

_Damn Dr. House again! _He curses as he watches the car slowly pull away, heading toward the parking lot exit. _Well there's always tomorrow. I won't stop now! I've come too far to stop now._

"So you survived your session with Bruno?"

"I ran for exactly ten minutes and then I was ready to collapse," Chase confesses as he leans against his arm that is propped up on the window. "But it was better than trying to do it alone again."

"Yes I couldn't take that stress again," House quips lightly as Chase looks over at him in wonder and House returns a cheeky grin. "Next time I'd have to push you back to the car in a shopping cart."

"I honestly believe you would," Chase replies as the car pulls into their underground spot and comes to a stop. "I just want to feel like me again. Like I did before the accident when I could run for a few hours and not worry about dying just as I come to a stop and with summer only a few months away…yeah I just want things back to normal."

"He'll never be able to take that board away from you so there's no point in rushing and making it so you'd never be able to use it at all."

"I guess I learned my impulsive nature from _you _then," Chase mentions as they slowly head for the elevator.

"Wilson. I'm much too levelheaded to do anything rash," House smirks as Chase gives him a head shake just as the elevator doors close.

"Rattlesnake?"

"That wasn't an impulse, I planned it that way," House grins.

"My father is a sadist," Chase snickers before he stops and mutters something under his breath; silence filling the cabin of the elevator for a few seconds and House's mind always delighting in the affection title directed at him. "House I'm sorry."

"I am a sadist. But I don't want you to feel bad every time you say something to me, that you think _might_ offend me or remind you of the monster _he_ was."

"My real father took pleasure in my misery. I know there's a difference."

"Then stop beating yourself up over it because I know the difference also," House reminds him as the elevator doors slowly open and they head for the front door. "Besides I have a thick skin."

"But being verbally attacked by me shouldn't contribute to that."

"Okay next time you do I'll really take you over my knee."

"I'm too old for a spanking," Chase groans as they walk down the hallway. But of course, Chase can only curse bad timing as their elderly neighbor leaves her apartment and heads toward them.

"You're never too old for me to spank you for fun," House wags his brows as she nears. "I like taking you over my knee. Maybe later we can do some role play and act out some schoolboy discipline. Evening Mrs. Chute."

The older woman gives Chase a gasp and House a cross expression before she storms past, Chase arching his brows at House as he slightly snickers.

"That'll give her and her old bingo biddies something to gossip about," House grins as he pulls out his apartment key.

"As if you haven't given her enough already," Chase adds as they enter their quiet apartment. "Speaking of spankings…"

"Oh really Dr. Chase?" House teases as Chase's face warms and he mentally kicks himself.

"I meant rattlesnake. Old Mrs. Chute isn't the only one muddled up here thanks to you. Did you see the article in the food section of today's paper?"

"You're only allergic to strawberries, nice try junior," House lightly chastises as he heads for the kitchen. He hears Chase veer off into his bedroom, chuckling to himself about the look on the older tenant's face. But that look instantly fades as he hears the distinct rattle of a pill bottle and feels his teeth grit. "You want pasta for supper?" House calls out in haste, hearing a small shuffle before Chase finally reappears in the kitchen. "Pasta?"

"Rattlesnake pasta?"

"Lemur. It also tastes like chicken," House retorts as Chase groans.

"How on earth did you come up with that one so fast?" Chase can't help but laugh as House looks over with a warm smile. The two of them talk a bit longer about what House was _really_ making for supper and how he switched Wilson's carrot muffin with a cornmeal muffin with soya sauce glaze at lunch and blamed it on Taub.

"I know you're busy with this new expansion project but we are still on for the big painting party on Saturday right?"

"And car shopping the week after."

"House I thought we…"

"You talked and I ignored."

"Greg," Chase starts in a serious tone.

"That young man will earn you more than a trip over my knee," House lightly huffs as Chase offers him a cheeky grin.

"I appreciate the loan offer but I'm okay. I need to do this on my own."

"Running yourself into the ground with extra shifts isn't the answer," House reminds him as he looks at the small circles adorning the smooth pale skin under Chase's eyes. "You pushing yourself hasn't gone unnoticed. I'm _never _that busy."

"Think Foreman will give me a raise?"

"No," House retorts firmly. "I know you picked up that extra shift tomorrow."

"I'll be okay. No running in between, I promise. Besides, you're working late."

"Oh so monkey see monkey do is it?" House looks at Chase seriously. "I like Twister better."

"I'll be fine," Chase assures him as they both sit down to supper. But House doesn't buy the less than sincere expression Chase offers as they take their places. But he chooses not to press the issue until there was something really to press about. Instead of watching another adrenaline pumping movie after dinner, House suggests they play a simple game of poker before both turning in early.

"Old habits," Chase smirks as he holds up his rubber ducky to show House just before he disappears into the bathroom to have a shower. Once again House offers Chase a firm smile which moments later is replaced by a frown when he hears the pill bottle jiggle. _He'll slowly wean himself off and everything will be okay, _House tries to convince himself as he slowly closes his bedroom door; Chase turning on the hot water to start his shower. However, what House fails to realize is that his beloved duckling was thinking the exact opposite and about to entertain walking a very dangerous path.

_Maybe the pills aren't strong enough, _Chase's mind ponders as he looks at the small bottle of pills in his hands. _Maybe I should try a few of a stronger dosage, _he huffs as he pops two of the placebo pills and then turns on the hot water. As much as he would hate to admit that he did sleep a bit better after taking the pills upon his return from Melbourne, he was now feeling almost agitated when he wakes up; slight dizzy spells, some nausea and overall irritability. All in all since he had talked to House, he had found the pills to be less than effective.

_House's disappointment and concern is all in my head, _Chase huffs as he closes his eyes and lets the hot streams run down his naked frame, helping to ease away the tension of the day as well as the bits of muscle fatigue he had earned during his supervised run.

"Maybe tonight will be better," Chase tells himself as he finally turns off the hot water and steps out into the steamy bathroom. He looks at his somewhat weary reflection in the mirror before he pulls his tee-shirt over his head, finishes dressing and then heads back into the quiet hallway. He can only offer House's room a smirk at what he hears and then heads down the hallway into his bedroom and closes the door.

He pulls open the drawer and looks at a picture of himself as a small boy standing beside his father; neither are smiling.

"I wondered what else was keeping you up at night," House mentions as Chase looks up in haste, his fingers fumbling to put the picture back into the drawer and close it.

"Surprised you didn't find it first and call me on it."

"Not my place to snoop," House replies as he heads for the end of the bed and eases himself down, Chase propping himself up on one elbow to look at him.

"Hasn't stopped you before," Chase says softly as House offers him a frown.

"I'm getting better. Why do you still have that? Some simplistic ritual to see how strong you really are? All you see when you look at that before bed is pain and misery," House reminds him in a tender tone. "Do I need to confiscate that from you for your own good?"

"I guess I just wanted to have to…to show him I'm better off…I don't know," Chase groans as he slumps onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. "I've hated him my whole life and now that he's dead…"

"You feel guilty," House interjects, earning a small nod and sigh from Chase. "You suffering in silence hurts me more than you might think."

"I'm sorry," Chase whispers as his gaze remains fixed on the ceiling above. As much as he wants to protest, Chase doesn't but remains silent as House gets up off the end of the bed, opens the drawer and pulls out the picture and closes the drawer, Chase's eyes watching and then finally meeting House's gaze.

"Look at rubber ducky and then close your eyes. You'll sleep better than looking at this, trust me. Goodnight Robert."

"Goodnight," Chase whispers as he fixes his absent gaze on his little yellow friend and then turns off his bedside light, praying the night would bring more comfort than the one previous. It doesn't.

XXXXXXXX

House was already gone by the time he wakes up, walking into the kitchen and feeling a small pang of loneliness as he reads the note and then heads for the fridge to get his own breakfast. But he tells himself its merely emotional fallout from the discussion about his father from the night before and carries on. He opens the cupboard and reaches for the small bottle of Tylenol, cursing another morning of waking up with a headache.

"I need a stronger dose," Chase tells himself as he finishes his breakfast and then hurries to get ready for the day. As suspected, he arrives just as the team is gathering for their latest case; House his usual cheery self to everyone else and Chase now earning the title of teacher's pet from Taub and the others.

"House has changed," Taub mutters before House's voice bellows for him to call, Chase watching with a small smirk as his friend and coworker pulls away and hurries after the cranky diagnostician. The new medical challenge ends late in the day and Chase has to actually sprint to get to his locker to change into his Peds coat and then hurry to his late shift. But just before he enters the Pediatrics wing, he stops by the pharmacy.

"Just the five pills?"

"Just five for now."

"Here are the instructions Dr. Chase. They're very strong. Please tell your patient to use sparingly and only as directed."

"Thank you I will," Chase assures the pharmacy tech as he shoves the pill bottle into his pocket and hurries toward the elevator. He had only gotten five to start with and was determined to put them in a place he was sure House wouldn't find them. _I just need a few solid nights rest and then I'll be okay, _Chase tries to convince himself; further adding that after the five he'd be back on track and able to handle a solid night's rest on his own. He wouldn't tell House as there was no need to worry him for nothing. And while he was at first angry at House for taking away the picture, he knows House is right – going to bed with that last miserable thought and his father's angry face to keep him company throughout the night was the wrong move.

"Tonight will be better," Chase tells himself as he heads into the Peds wing to start his half shift. By the time the shift ends, its well into the morning and he's just ready to collapse on the spot. He actually ponders spending the night at the hospital, but knows that since House left his car for him to bring home, he'd have to at least do that. He changes and then splashes cold water on his face to wake him up before he pulls on his jacket, grabs his shoulder bag and heads for the elevator.

Chase reaches the third level of the darkened and quiet parking garage, jingling his keys and hoping that since he's feeling so tired he won't even have to try the stronger sleeping sedative and just pass out on his own as soon as he gets home. His eyes dart around not realizing that he's being watched and about to step into a very dangerous trap; his mind cursing House for mentioning the boogey man the night before. _I'm too old for that and no one's here. I'm alone._

_Ah…there you are Dr. Chase and you're…alone. Perfect! _He pulls on his mask and crouches low beside the car, waiting to pounce on the unsuspecting young man as he approaches. But just as he nears Chase hears a noise, stops and turns. His would be attacker decides to take a chance and stands up – the exact same moment Chase turns around.

"HEY!" Chase shouts in surprise as the masked man charges him. "Are you breaking into..."

_RUN! _His mind yells as he frantically tries to recall where the emergency call button was. He thinks it's beside the elevator and starts to sprint toward it; the masked man in tow. His lungs start to lightly pant and gasp as he heads for the corner to where the quiet elevator is waiting.

But he doesn't quite make it.

Just before he nears he doesn't look back and in so doing, fails to see the masked man pull out something long and hard. Just as he rounds the corner to where salvation is waiting, he's hit from behind; a hard blow to the back that sends him stumbling forward toward the floor; another hit to the back forces him to his knees, breathing hard; his back throbbing and eyes slightly watering.

"Stay down!" The masked figure growls as Chase tries to get back up.

"HE…" is all Chase manages as he tries to get to his knees but is struck in the back once more; sent slamming back to the dirty cement floor, breathing hard. The masked figure hovers over Chase and snickers as he struggles to catch his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as dark circles form.

"Help…me…" Chase wheezes as his mind races with pure panic. "Can't…breathe…"

"Oh I'd be happy to help you with that."

"Wa…" is all Chase is allowed before his world starts to darken; his mind exploding with panic the same time as his head resounds with pain.

The blow to the back of his head wasn't as hard as those to his back and in the end it only lightly dazes him. But it's enough of a blow to send him all the way to the floor on his belly, unconscious, and allowing his attacker to drag him into the nearby bike lockup, slam the cage door shut and lock it from the outside and then disappear into the shadows.

He pulls off his mask, shoves it into his pocket and then heads toward the area he knows there isn't a watchful eye. "Sleep well Robert," he whispers into the eerie space before complete silence takes over. "I _will _see you again."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I changed a few snippets here and there but really changed the focus of the stalker and his personal thoughts and hope you all picked that out. I am leaving the main House/Chase moments (adding more if you picked them out) and the core issues b/c I think it all adds to the angstiness of the recovery process. So again would love your feedback on how this is continuing to progress by means of a review and thanks so much!


	3. The Games of Worry & Revenge

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 3 – The Games of Worry & Revenge**

* * *

_'Mr. Gardner…Wayne can you hear me? Wayne!'_

_'He's going into cardiac arrest!'_

_'What the hell is wrong?'_

_'I don't know he was fine two…'_

_'He's crashing get the…'_

_'Someone HELP US!'_

_"Ah damn!" He curses as his eyes squeeze shut, his head resting against the cold wall of the hospital in the darkened alleyway. "I almost died and they…" his voice hardens as his teeth grit as he looks back at the parking lot with narrowed eyes. "You will suffer Robert Chase…I suffered and now you…you will suffer," Wayne hisses as he pulls away from the side of PPTH, shoves his hands into his coat pockets and slowly heads toward the end of the alleyway, rounding the corner and whispering 'goodnight Robert' into the cool evening air._

XXXXXXXX

Chase's frame lies on the cold floor for a bit longer than expected before his brain starts to flash images from him coming off the elevator and seeing a masked figure by House's car and then he just reacts without contemplating the consequences of his actions.

_House's car…someone's breaking into House's car….after them…then what?..._

"Ohhhhh….damn…" Chase's lips utter a soft groan as he tries to get his eyes to focus and the pounding in his head to stop. He opens his eyes and looks at the odd sight, his brow furrowing heavily before his brain realizes he's on his stomach with his face resting on the dirty cement.

"What the hell…was I thinking…" Chase groans once more as he tries to turn onto his side, the harsh hits to his back and one to his head screaming at him to just stay put for a little bit longer. "Damn…car thief…or…whatever," Chase sighs as his right hand slowly reaches behind his head to gingerly feel where he had been struck and if there was blood.

"Ahhh," he growls as his fingers pull back as they force painful tingling sensations to be felt emanating from the wound beneath the cap of dirty blond hair; cursing once more as his fingers come away with a small smattering of blood. _The skin has been broken…but how badly? _

"Damn…this…" Chase groans as he remains on his stomach for a few moments longer before he chances to push himself up onto his left side and blink as he looks around, his ringing ears listening to the silence that starts to smother him. His lungs utter what amounts to a cough mixed with a gasp the first time he tries to call out; but he's not deterred as he gets himself onto his knees and then looks at the locked door and frowns. His head starts to pound once more and dark circles form as he moves too fast, his hands instantly rising to cradle his head as his lips utter a soft groan.

_Who the hell…was that? 'Stay down…' 'Happy to help with that…' _his mind recalls the angry hissed command that Chase was on the receiving end of. _Was he actually taking something from House's car? Or was he waiting for…_his mind stops the present train of thought. _Why would he be waiting for me? He was trying to take something from House's car. _Chase's weary eyes slowly open; daring to slowly look around in the hopes of the black circles clearing. When he's finally able to see clearly, he chances to get up and head for the door.

"Damn…locked…" Chase growls as he tugs on the large padlock. He frantically looks around for another opening; his lips emitting a frustrated growl upon seeing only three heavy caged walls.

"He…llo…" Chase coughs from the dust that his lips had inadvertently taken in from the fall and subsequent rise and movement around the dusty cage. He swallows a small lump of anxiety before he tries once more. "Hello!" He calls out as he blinks a few times as the room starts to gently spin once more. _Push past the pain and get help! Get out of this damn cage! _His brain orders.

"Hello!" Chase tries once more as he frantically looks around for anyone to come to his aid – anyone except the person who had put him in there in the first place. Upon seeing nothing and being rewarded with only silence in return he reaches into his pocket to get his phone. "Oh damn…not good," Chase huffs as he twists his head, his eyes frantically scanning for his knapsack. "Did he…put my phone in there?" Chase asks himself rhetorically as he bends down and tries to reach the knapsack. "Come…on…" Chase grunts before he slides down to his butt, his right arm trying to reach as far as it can, his fingers just touching the edge of one of the handles. "Ahhhh damn," Chase gently curses as his throbbing back leans up against the bars, the freshly bruised skin screaming at him to be more careful. He turns his head to the left, quickly scanning the opposite end of the bike lockup for anything he can use to help drag his bag over. He finally spies what looks like a small hand pump and scrambles toward it.

"Please…work," he huffs as he stretches out as far as he can; uttering a small sigh of relief when the bag slowly slides toward him. Chase's fingers quickly retrieve his phone and calls hospital security. As he waits he looks at the time and then wonders about going home at this late an hour and what House would say about his slightly disheveled appearance. _He'd ask questions and then he'd worry…he already has enough to worry about. It was a car thief and I scared him off. End of story. House has enough to worry about. I'm fine. I just need sleep and I'll be fine in the morning. _So he cements in his mind that as soon as he was let out, he'd head back upstairs and just sleep on the small couch in House's office and say the shift went longer than expected.

"Dr. Chase?" A worried male voice is finally heard.

"Over…here," Chase calls out with a frustrated sigh as he straightens his jacket and tries to look causal rather than flustered.

"Dr. Chase, are you okay? Do you want me to call the police?" The security guard asks in haste as he fumbles with the large padlock.

"No, I'm fine. Just um…some punks having fun…or not," Chase huffs as the door opens and he offers the older man a nod before pushing past, exiting the cage and heading for House's car. "Thanks!" Chase calls back as he hurries toward the car and then slows as he nears. He notices a few scuff marks by the driver's side door lock but otherwise nothing looked out of order. _Must have scared them off before they could do anything._

"Dr. Chase, you sure everything's okay?" The security guard asks as he nears and Chase looks up with a somewhat startled expression.

"Yes…fine…sorry I forgot something upstairs…thanks again," Chase mutters in haste before he heads for the elevator, his heart racing and his head pounding; his body wanting nothing more than to find the nearest bed and literally collapse. And as soon as he gets into House's office that's exactly what he does.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh…damn…this isn't…a comfortable…bed…" Chase groans as he slowly opens his eyes the following morning, staring up at the ceiling of House's office and letting his eyes linger on a crack a few meters up before he becomes aware of a set of eyes watching and turns to look directly at House. His mind flashes him images of leaving the parking lot, finding the nearest examination room, lifting his sweater, tearing open a small disinfectant pad, dabbing his head, cursing and then heading for House's office.

"Technically that isn't a bed, it's a futon."

"It's not comfortable," Chase huffs as he slowly rises, his face offering a heavy wince as the fresh, angry pains in his back from being hit the night before are quickly felt down his entire frame. "You're here early."

"Obviously I came in second. Mind telling me why _you're_ here this early? Or better yet why you didn't come home last night?"

_I was attacked by a masked thug, spent at least an hour or more locked in the bike cage, felt like hell, looked like hell and then decided it was too late and I was too sore from the beating to drive home. _At least that's what Chase's mind ponders for a few split seconds before he quickly scolds himself and comes up with what he hopes will be a convincing lie. As much as he hates lying he knows this will be the lesser of two evils and won't worry House as much when in reality there wasn't much to worry about.

"Shift ran late…I got caught up looking at the want ads for a new car…was tired…looked at the time and literally collapsed here until…well now. Good morning," Chase offers House a cheeky grin, but House merely offers a frown in return. "I'm fine."

"You look like hell. Come on I'll buy you a coffee and muffin."

"This will be a rare treat since _we don't_ breakfast much during the week anymore," Chase mentions off handedly as he slowly stands up.

House hears the hint of disappointed disdain in the younger man's voice and stares at his tense back with a conflicted mind. The projected upgrade was to his wing of the hospital and he just couldn't give Foreman free reign as he fears things might be missed entirely. But at the same time he knows he'd made an internal pledge, and a somewhat verbal one to Wilson, that when he took Chase into his home, he'd put the welfare of the younger man before anything else. As of late he was failing in that category and had only himself to blame. He thought that helping Chase with his loan might be the answer, but as Chase had reminded him on many occasions, he didn't come to live with House because he needed the money; he wanted the paternal affection and was happy to be under the caring eye of someone who actually wanted him around on a regular basis.

"What was for dinner? Chinese?" House gestures to the small yellow stain on the collar of Chase's dark green dress shirt.

"Ah damn…baby vomit."

"Mmm tasty," House offers with a wide grin.

"Fun shift last night," Chase lightly groans as he looks at House with pursed lips. "The white coat will cover it up," he retorts with a small smile as they near the cafeteria.

"What did you have for dinner last night?"

"Powerbar and before ask it was very good."

"That's not a meal Robert," House mutters with an exasperated huff as they enter the cafeteria and head for the counter. While Chase heads for the coffee stand, House orders a small breakfast plate and then falls into line behind Chase. They head for a small table close to the wall for some added privacy, House plunking the plate down before Chase as Chase looks at him in surprise.

"Eat," House orders in a tone that meant business.

"I'm fine re…I'm not that hungry," Chase tries to protest before he picks up his fork. At first he fiddles with some of the food until House launches into an explanation of the first phase and about fifteen minutes later Chase looks down to see his plate empty.

"Guess I was hungry."

"I always know best," House retorts as Chase merely shakes his head. "You still look tired this morning."

"Damn futon," Chase grumbles as they both finish up their breakfasts and head back toward the cafeteria entrance, depositing their trays in the waiting bucket and then heading back to House's office to await the team. House glances over at Chase and notices a few scuff marks on his cheek and frowns but decides not to push too much as he didn't want to come across as overbearing or smothering…like his natural father or the opposite completely lax and uncaring – also like his natural father. _Damn, parenting is hard work! _His brain inwardly groans as they reenter his office.

"Okay I'm just going to clean up a bit and be back…shortly," Chase mentions as House offers a weak smile and then watches him leave; seconds later turning on his computer and starting a search.

"Here is the…now I'm worried that that look will be permanently etched on your face," Wilson remarks as he enters.

"Think I can get Foreman to add camera's in the staff lounge for the new upgrade?"

"Am sure he'd love to explain to the whole hospital why he was arrested for being a pervert on your dime," Wilson groans. "Can you say express line to unemployment?"

"They're for me."

"What? Who are you spying on? That new nurse Janice?"

"What?"

"Well it's no secret she said no to you," Wilson smirks.

"It's Robert."

"You spy on him enough."

"He's acting…odd."

"He lives with _you_," Wilson retorts as House purses his lips and offers a wry expression. "I know you're worried but he's going to be fine."

"He slept here all night. He works extra shifts…doesn't eat…he offers these phony excuses and I don't want to push him too much but not asking at all isn't good either. Can I give him up for adoption?" House groans as he leans back in his chair and looks at a picture of him and Chase on his desk, Wilson offering a sympathetic smile. "I worry."

"I know you do."

"I can't treat him like a child because he's a grown man but at the same time, I just want to shield him away from the world until…I don't know," House looks at Wilson with a heavy frown. "Caring about someone sucks," he utters, evoking an instant chuckle from Wilson.

"There isn't a parent on this planet that will say parenting is easy and if they do, they're lying. At least Robert's pretty much self-sufficient."

"Doesn't make it easier."

"And living with him on a daily basis and getting to know him more on a personal level is also compounding that concern."

"Maybe this project is good. Will give us both a bit more space and me less stress," House sighs as Wilson looks at him in concern.

"Just don't use it as an excuse to turn away from real issues. Is he sleeping better?"

"Aside from last night?"

"I'll ask again in a few days," Wilson hands House the file and then turns to take his leave, House watching before he drops his eyes back to the picture of him and Chase on his desk. _How do I stop myself from caring now? _House wonders as he watches Chase and Park and Taub enter. He looks at the happy expression on Chase's face and feels his heart swell, knowing that he couldn't stop – his caring would only continue to grow. _I'll never stop caring. Never._

"Welcome children…let's see what goodies we have for class today," House greets them with a stern 'wack' of his cane on the desk.

XXXXXXXX

"That looks bad…" Chase groans as he stands before the bathroom mirror later that night, about to have a shower and looking at the blackish bruises on his smooth pale skin. Actually thankful that summer wasn't for a few months as he knows he'd never be able to hide the bruises from House and he wasn't about to explain about his surprising attacker, especially since it seems nothing was taken. He surmises he obviously surprised the would-be thief, got dealt a blow because he tried to go call for help and it was his own fault that he wasn't fast enough. End of story.

Chase steps under the hot streams and ponders the day's events. He had felt fatigue pulling at him a few times during the day, nearly caught one time by House but managed to pull himself out of his funk and carry on without drawing too much attention to himself – or so he hoped. As he stands under the hot streams, Chase's mind thinks about the 5 potent little pills carefully tucked away in a secret hiding place in his room and ponders taking one. _Why not? I didn't sleep much, if anything, the night before thanks to the damn attack and the night before that was just as restless….why not take one? I need a solid night's rest in order to function properly, _Chase's mind works to convince himself as he slowly dries and then dresses, pulling a clean tee over his upper half to hide the evidence of the attack. Normally he wouldn't care about walking around bare-chested around House but not this time.

"Ah that fresh clean smell…very tempting little duckling," House mentions as Chase plunks himself down on the couch beside him. House once again notices the small wince quickly before a smile replaces it and makes a mental note; not wanting to push Chase but telling himself if it was evident the following day he would. "So we have…swamp people or…hillbilly hand fishing."

"I get to pick remember?"

"Okay fine, find something sensible," House groans as he tosses Chase the remote.

_But as the two of them settle in to enjoy a peaceful night, neither are aware of the looming danger; the first warning already given and the second waiting to be delivered. _

_"Enjoy your cozy evening Dr. Chase. Wonder if the old man called you on your absence last night?" Wayne asks sourly as he flicks the butt end of his cigarette to the ground and pulls away from the building across the street. He pulls out his phone and checks the time, telling himself he'd have time to make one important pitstop before he heads back to the place he now calls home – a seedy motel; one that currently has one occupant but would in the near future have two – at least temporarily._

"Why are you taking her side?"

"Did you see the size of her boobs?" House retorts as Chase rolls his eyes.

"She admitted she slept with…give that back. How did we get on Jerry Springer anyways?"

"He needs to retire and let Maury take over," House comments as Chase succeeds in changing the channel.

"Oh right because that show is a lot less tawdry."

"Say tawdry again," House twists his head and looks over as Chase who shoots back a less than impressed expression. "Come on for daddy…say tawdry again."

"Tawdry," Chase deadpans.

"Again with a smile."

"Despite what you think at work, I'm not a trained monkey _all the time_," Chase argues back as House displays a mock pout. "Not falling for it," Chase declares as he changes to the Speed Channel."

"At least put on CNN. Their newscasters might be dumb but at least their better to look at than this guy."

The two of them banter back and forth a bit longer before it's finally time to call it a night and head to their separate bedrooms; the curtains finally drawn. Chase fully closes his door and then heads for the secret hiding place, pulling back the heavy object and then gazing with some uncertainty at the small packet of green pills. His mind wavers for a few seconds longer until he finally convinces himself that this is the right course and maybe he'd only need one and that would be it.

"I need rest," Chase once again tries to verbally convince himself as he pops the pill and then climbs into bed. Sure enough it's not long before he's whisked into darkness; his mind and body happily surrendering to the strong medical pull.

XXXXXXXX

Unlike the previous morning, Chase awakens a solid eight hours later feeling actually rested for the first time in days. "Now this…" he slightly yawns as he stretches out, "is better." His body recoils back to its original position as he looks at the rubber ducky, offering the goofy plastic grin one of his own smirks before he sits up. But just because he had gotten some solid rest, that didn't help to take away the throbbing in his back or head or diminish the color from the bruises and as his body twists to get out of bed, a section of bruised tissue twists the wrong way, forcing his lips to utter a painful gasp.

"But that…isn't better," Chase groans as he rubs his weary face and slowly gets up out of bed, wanting to get dressed and get to work; today being another day to work late.

"Ah just like old times," Chase greets House as he enters the kitchen about half hour later to see House pouring himself a mug of steaming black coffee.

"Yesterday brought back fond memories," House quips as hands Chase the cup and then reaches for another. "I have a late start. Why are you up so early? Aren't you working late yet again?"

"You saw my schedule?"

"I snooped," House chortles.

"Well I slept solidly last night so I think I should be fine for tonight."

"No more me finding you like sleeping beauty on the futon or I'll be forced to awaken you with a kiss," House smirks as Chase's face returns a mocking death expression to which House grins. "I thought you had a session with Bruno tonight?"

"Tomorrow, but he knows if I'm needed in Peds that money comes first."

"Before friendship?"

"He understands," Chase replies and then is quick to change the subject.

The two of them talk a bit longer, enjoying their rather abbreviated breakfast before they both head for the door and down into the parking lot, Chase not mentioning anything to House about his car as he figured since nothing was stolen, scratched or broken why mention it? _It was nothing. A car burglar was scared off. In a few days you'll be fully healed and this will have been a brief nightmare. End of story._

Telling himself that Chase had slept without the aid of the sleeping drugs, House heads to his office with a rather satisfied smile; Chase, however, to the staff lounge telling himself the drug did wonders and he finally felt rested enough to last the extra-long shift and since he wasn't feeling any ill side effects he might chance taking one again.

He pulls open his locker and for a split second sees his father's reflection looking back in the small locker mirror, utters a gasp and slams the locker door shut. _You'll never be rid of me Robert…you A__RE __me…no matter what you or your miscreant guardian try to convince you otherwise – your future is set. You will be alone forever._

"No father you're wrong," Chase lightly hisses as he pulls open his locker and pulls out his schedule. But as soon as he stares at the large X through the current square, he recalls House's reminder about putting off Bruno for an extra shift and instantly hears his father's mocking tone in his head. "I need the money…my father was rich…I'm not my father," Chase tries to convince himself as he grabs his medical coat, closes the locker door and rejoins the teaming medical population.

"You actually look human today," Wilson tells House as he walks into his office just after House had dismissed his team. "Better night?"

"Apparently…or at least one of us did."

"Now you sound mad that Robert had a good night's sleep?" Wilson asks in shock.

"Believe it or not this is about Foreman."

"Project woes?"

"Working late."

"You like working late," Wilson reminds him thoughtfully. "Come on…buy you a nightcap."

"Cornmeal muffin?"

"Carrot!" Wilson snaps back as they leave House's office. The two friends head to the cafeteria to share the only muffin left – a somewhat stale chocolate chip muffin and two coffee's; lingering for about an hour before Wilson takes his leave and House heads back to his office to finish up the files and wait for Chase to finish up his shift.

"All set?"

"Ready to drop," Chase replies with a weary smile as he waits for House to get his jacket and then both head for the elevator and down to the parking lot.

"Were you asked to work tomorrow?"

"Yes and I told them I had a prior engagement," Chase replies affirmatively. "One shift won't make that much of a pay difference right?"

"Only a few hundred dollars toward a loan," House answers casually as they get off the elevator, Chase looking at him in frustration. "Which you know I'll loan you. That treadmill has your name on it and you wouldn't want to let Bruno down. How is Carl by the way?"

"His online pet died."

"Parents these days," House retorts in sarcasm as Chase offers a small snicker. They exit the elevator and head for the car, but just before they are about to get in and pull away for the night, both of them stop upon hearing Chase's name being called.

"Dr. Chase!"

Chase turns around and offers a horrified expression as the security guard who had rescued him the other night hurries toward them with something in his hand.

"Uh yes…everything okay?" He asks in haste, praying it was nothing.

"Oh yes everything is fine. You dropped this the other night after you left," the guard hands Chase a small hardcover book. "I tried to find you last night but my shift ended early."

"Right thanks," Chase takes the small object and quickly shoves it into his knapsack. "Thanks. Goodnight," Chase urges, hoping the guard will take the hint and just leave. He does. But when Chase turns back to House he notices that the wondering expression hasn't left.

"What happened the other night?"

"I came out here and bumped into him and…dropped it."

"The night you spent on the futon?"

"Just before I had to come down to the car for something. It was nothing really," Chase's lips offer nervously as he gets into the passenger side of the car. "So how did the meeting go?"

House hears the waver in Chase's tone but once again doesn't press the issue, telling himself that he too has had to come down to the car to get something and has at times dropped a thing or two – it wasn't unusual, it was just a bit worrisome. House tells him about the meeting on the drive home; the two of them sharing a few anecdotes about the teams actions regarding their case during the day and both agreeing they'd had enough to eat at work and supper wasn't going to be made unless Chase was willing to do it all.

"So I'd play chef then?"

"And maid. I still have the costume," House wags his brows as they enter their quiet apartment. But both agree to call it a night, Chase heading to his room and telling himself that he was utterly exhausted and that he didn't need the pill as sleep would come naturally. He'd only be partially right.

XXXXXXXX

"Tell me you aren't going to even think about having that before coming onto my treadmill," Bruno's kind but firm voice pull Chase from his thoughts as he looks down at the small bottle of the energy drink he found on the table and was fondling. "Because that's not good for your heart."

"Never touch the stuff really," Chase replies in truth. "It was just sitting there and I was bored," he smiles as he slowly stands up.

"You okay…that was a very heavy wince," Bruno notes as Chase's face crunches as his back strains oddly.

"Getting old," Chase retorts as he slaps Bruno on the back. "I'm fine. Just pulled it oddly when I stood up. I'm good."

"Okay ten more minutes okay?"

"Feels like old times," Chase mentions with a smile as they enter the main recreation area, Chase taking off his hoodie and heading for the treadmill.

"Yeah man the two I've had this week…I swear if I didn't take their pulse rates I'd have sworn they were mute zombies," Bruno lightly chuckles as he gently steers Chase toward a mat, getting him to do a few warm up exercises first. Chase does some stretching and then under Bruno's direction, stepping onto the treadmill and starting with a mild walk. He steps it up to a brisk walk and then finally into a mild jog.

He and Bruno talk lightly until he's almost too out of breath and then concentrates on trying to breathe normally while keeping his heart rate from exploding.

"How's it feeling Robert?"

"Fine…a little tight…but fine…" Chase answers with a small wheeze as Bruno looks at his stop watch.

"Two more minutes. You okay for it?"

"I'm okay….trust me," Chase replies with a small pant as he looks straight ahead. But as his mind flashes back to him in the underground parking lot, chasing the would be car burglar, his body starts to falter, his feet stumble and if not for Bruno's strong arms would have fallen right on his face.

"Thanks…" Chase pants as he looks at Bruno with a flushed face. "I'm okay…just a bit hungry…" he manages weakly.

"Okay we'll do the last two at a slower pa…"

"No!" Chase nearly shouts, drawing the attention from two other patrons. "I'm okay."

"Trust me. You'll make up the time next time," Bruno replies as he lowers the speed a notch. "Let's work on the cool down now."

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Chase merely nods as he slows his pace to a slower jog, completing the workout in reverse; next a brisk walk and then a slow walk before Bruno helps him off the treadmill and onto a nearby chair.

"Thank…you," Chase pats Bruno on the shoulder as he reaches for his water bottle and takes a few sips. His lungs offer a few heavy gasps before he finally manages to get his breathing into a normal rhythm and is able to lean back; his wince coming from the pressure on his back not the burning in his lungs – that was normal.

"Any dizziness?"

"I had a moment back there but I'm okay now," Chase answers in truth. "I needed this. Hopefully this will help me sleep better tonight."

"Still not so good huh," Bruno helps Chase stand up and head for the table where his personal things were waiting.

"It's getting better but there's so much…" Chase huffs as he looks at Bruno with a heavy frown. "Just work and stuff. But I needed this thank you."

"Hey this was the perfect way to end my shift also," Bruno tells him with a friendly smile. "Someone I actually wanted to help."

"Glad I didn't get the call to work a double."

"Yeah man you gotta take it easy."

"I know," Chase replies as he pulls on his hoodie. "Thanks Bruno. See you Saturday."

"You got it."

Chase takes his leave, heading for House's office and then the two of them heading for the elevator and down into the parking garage. Thanks to the brief mental episode in the physio room, when the elevator doors open, Chase sees the masked man by the car and utters a small gasp; House's attention quickly diverting away from the lone vehicle and looking at Chase in haste as the mental projection instantly fades. _Okay I'm paranoid now. Nothing happened. It sounded personal but it wasn't. Just let it go or House will start to act really suspicious!_

"Robert?"

"I'm okay."

"Workout too hard?"

"I stumbled a bit but I think it's because I didn't have much for lunch."

"Told you the tuna wasn't cooked."

Chase can only groan as they get into the car. He closes his eyes as he leans back on the seat; House once again observing him in concern but holding back a barrage of 'are you okay's' and 'tell me what's wrong.' Chase was an adult and he'd have to respect certain boundaries. At least for now. _But if I see him faltering too much I will ask, _House's mind reminds him. _I have that right and that obligation._

"Take a shower and I'll see you in the kitchen."

"I can shower later."

"You smell," House states matter of factly, evoking a small chuckle from Chase's lips.

"Fair enough," Chase replies as he heads for his bedroom to get changed for his shower before dinner. He holds back a yawn, resisting the urge to just collapse on his bed and wake up in the morning and have a hearty breakfast. But as his stomach offers a distinct growl, he grabs some clean sweats and heads for the shower. Not even thinking that he didn't bring a clean tee to sleep in, Chase starts up the shower and gets to work.

House hears Chase humming in the shower and can't help but smile. _That sounds more like my duckling, _House offers, telling himself that it was just the workout that made him seem more tired than usual and Chase would be fine after dinner. Still the gasp for no reason in the parking lot was a bit uncharacteristic and something he would catalogue for later.

He hears the shower come to a stop and pops the roast into the oven. About five minutes later, however, he hears a curse and pokes his head around the corner just as Chase steps into the hallway and makes a dash for his bedroom. But as soon as he sees the dark marks on Chase's pale skin he takes quick action; his mind racing as to what Chase was hiding from him as to what really happened and how he got the bruises. And is that a large cut? It looks somewhat infected? What the hell happened?

"Hold it right there young man," House's firm tone commands.

"I just need a tee and I'll be ri…"

"Where did you get those bruises Robert?" House asks directly as Chase freezes mid-stride. "What happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** So I got tired of calling the baddie/stalker 'he or it' and gave him a name – Wayne. what do you all think? Hopefully it makes it a bit more personal. I'll be adding more details as to his motive of revenge we go along and yes a few more warning messages directed at Chase are coming…will he continue to keep it all from House or tell him – something? What about this attack? The bruises and the cut? And what warning is coming next? Please do review and let me know your thoughts (remember the more reviews the longer the story ) thanks so much in advance!


	4. Tension is Building

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 4 – Tension is Building **

**A/N:** Really want to thank you ALL for your amazing feedback so far (please keep it up!) and a special thanks to Eline, you don't have a fanfic account so I can't thank you personally but love your reviews so please keep it up and thanks. Hope you ALL enjoy this update!

* * *

"Robert?" House asks in a lower tone as he nears Chase's frozen form in the hallway; Chase's mind racing before he turns to face House with a look of uncertainty. "What happened? Where did you get those?"

The tone in House's voice is at the same time demanding and concerned and the latter characteristic stabs Chase to his very core. He knew he should have told House the morning after it happened but he had justified that he was okay and nothing was stolen so why worry House for nothing? But as turns back and looks at House's tormented gaze he feels his heart sink and his expression droop.

"It's nothing."

"Come here. Please?" House entreats once again with firmness and tenderness; Chase powerless to resist the kind request. "Where did you get those bruises?"

_'Robert where did you get those bruises!' Rowan's hard voice demanded._

_'I bumped into a boy at school and he hit me father. With a small bat. And he…'_

_'Next time be more careful! Now go to your room!'_

_'But…'_

_'I don't want to hear your excuses. Next time be more careful. You brought this on yourself. Your mother will tend to you later now go to your room. I'm busy.'_

_'Yes sir.'_

"Robert? Bad memories?" House wonders as Chase's jaw hardens and his fists close.

"Aren't they always? You know the kind of man he i…was. But I really am fine," Chase tries to insist.

"Please tell me what happened," House lightly demands as Chase slowly heads toward him. He notices Chase's jaw tighten for a few seconds and relax and can only assume his mind was racing back in time to a moment when he was asked the same by his biological tyrant.

His mind continues to race as he nears House, but Chase reasons with himself that since he was already keeping the sleeping pill situation to himself and since nothing was taken or broken that he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. _It really is nothing and I don't want to be a burden. It was my fault._

"Did it have something to do with the security guard in the parking lot the other night? The scuff on your cheek I noticed the morning after?" House asks with thick concern in his tone.

_'Stay down!' _Chase's mind recalls his male attacker's angry demand. "You noticed that?" Chase wonders in surprise.

"Of course and I was concerned but didn't press then. Maybe I should have. What happened?" House asks gently as Chase finally nods and confesses.

"I had planned to come home and was heading to the car in the underground lot when I heard a noise or…something and turned. It was nothing and I turned back to the car and…and a man in a mask stood up and I just – reacted."

"You what?" House retorts as he leans in a bit closer. "Acted in what way? Robert…"

"I know it was my fault for…" Chase stammers in haste until House's fingers gently touch his bare forearm, making his worried blue gaze lift and his speech halt. "I know it was stupid and before you give me the lecture spare yourself, I already did that. I turned and ran for the emergency call station but when I rounded the corner to the bike lockup he hit me with something hard and then took off. Dazed me but as you can see I'm fine and I didn't want to mention anything because I didn't want to worry you needlessly. Nothing was taken from the car or me and I'm okay."

"You're back is telling me another story. Looks like he hit you more than once."

_'STAY DOWN!'_

"Where else did he hit you?"

"Head but it's pretty hard so…" Chase offers with a small smile; House's frown firmly remaining in place.

"He hit you in the head?"

"I didn't want to worry you. You were so busy with everything and I just…I'm fine. Sorry."

"I'm never _that _busy. I know this project is cutting into a lot of our personal time, but if there's ever a real issue I want you to come to me okay? No matter what and just…tell me. I'm new to this parenting stuff," House slightly smirks as Chase's face softens. "But I never want you to think I'm too busy. I care about you Robert and you'll never be a burden. Okay?"

"Okay. But I really am fine."

"Stubborn too."

"Well you know where I got that great quality from?" Chase cheekily retorts.

"Uncle Wilson," House states flatly as he takes Chase by the arm and gently steers him back toward the bathroom. "Honestly what were you thinking," House lightly scolds as he leaves Chase standing in the middle of the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit from the cupboard. "Hold still," House instructs as he carefully applies some cream to the bruises to help take some of the swelling down.

"I honestly wasn't. I saw him breaking into your car and acted. I never thought about the worse or the other what if scenario's," Chase mumbles as House starts to inspect the small infected cut on his back.

"For the record…I like you a lot better than my car," House groans as he looks up at Chase as he looks down. "This cut is warm. What did he hit you with?"

"Lead pipe I think. It wasn't a knife so I don't need a Tetanus shot…just…"

"Ah don't touch!" House lightly slaps Chase's hand, forcing it to retreat. "I should make you have one just for being so…I don't care about the damn car," House huffs as he gently squeezes the cut to get all the yellowish liquid out and then starts to treat it properly; Chase's face easing back from the painful wince. "Hurts me to see you hurt like this," he finishes with a soft whisper.

Chase hears the kind tone and gives his head a small shake just as House stands fully upright and looks at him with a concerned expression. "I honestly didn't see him."

"I'm not mad. Okay sit down on the toilet seat and let's see that hard head of yours," House tells Chase as he starts to inspect the top of Chase's head. "Here?"

"Ow…yes," Chase groans as he shifts uncomfortably in place.

"Hold still a sec," House lightly growls as he picks out a few pieces of dirt and dried blood that had embedded themselves under the cap of dirty blond hair. "However did you keep your Rapunzel look clean?"

"Carefully. Ow," Chase groans again as he twists his head and looks up at House with a frown. "You're doing that on purpose."

"Am not. You need to stop moving," House gently reprimands as he deliberately turns Chase's face toward the front and continues. "You know I can get you a good deal on a wig," House lightly quips, earning a brief eye roll from the young man in his grasp. "There…all done. Better than new young man," House's hands rests on Chase's bare shoulders as he looks at him in the mirror. "Tell me the truth, did not telling me have something to do with Rowan?"

"No," Chase answers in haste. "It was just a bad memory of a time when I was hurt in a similar fashion."

"And he of course said it was your fault?"

"Something along those lines. I just didn't want to worry you. And that is the truth. It was nothing. Some random guy…who…look I'm sure I'll never see him again."

"Next time tell me right away."

"Okay," Chase agrees with a small nod and smile. "Thank you."

"Supper time now."

House takes his leave, offering Chase a rather strained smile as he heads into the hallway and then the kitchen, Chase heading into his bedroom to get a clean tee and then join House in the kitchen. House's mind thinks about Chase being struck in the back and then in the back of the head and while it might not have been enough to do any real permanent damage, it still was a physical assault against his precious duckling and that forces his anger to surge. _What the hell was he thinking_, House's mind growls as he cuts down into one of the potatoes a bit too hard and nearly slices off the end of his finger. He pauses in his actions and takes a deep breath, holding back his tongue from offering Chase a further verbal tongue lashing and just wanting to show him a bit of extra attention. _Suffer in silence…that's not right. _It's what you'd do, his mind argues back. _He's not me! _Are you sure? _Just don't be Rowan. He doesn't need that._

House watches Chase enter and instantly turns his attention to the supper that he's making for them both; Chase not making any attempt to elaborate on his ordeal at all. So House takes his cue from his duckling and both start into making dinner. Chase looks at the tension still showing on House's tight jaw and knows he's not happy with what Chase told him but at least now it was one less thing for him to worry about. Plus the feeling about watched had started to subside so maybe it was just the past few days and things were back on the right track. Aside from the pills of course. But that was something else entirely.

House tries to keep the conversation light and non-confrontational but all he can hear is Chase calling to him after being attacked and his frustration surges so much so that Chase notices House's fingers tighten around the handle as he gently reaches for it.

"I'm pretty sure it won't mind if you take a second helping."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," House lightly snaps as Chase pulls back in surprise. "That was rhetorical and you can ignore it."

"Okay."

"Why?" House presses as Chase's sandy blond eyebrows gently arch. "I'm worried, he could have done worse."

"Next time I see something in progress believe me I'll call security before I take action."

"Don't take action at all. You're a doctor, not Rambo."

"Didn't Rambo play a doctor once?"

"You mean Stallone? He can't act. Too cheesy."

"No I mean…" Chase's voice trails off, his mind applauding his efforts at changing the subject. House of course catches on but upon seeing the look of veiled anxiety on Chase's face, decides not to push the issue and carry on with their conversation about over the top actors and what roles they did or did not play. After supper, House as per his usual, shoos Chase out of the kitchen while he cleans up, Chase remaining at the table and reading him a few things on the project that Foreman had left for him before both retire for the evening into the living room.

He had hoped that the events of the day would have tired him out enough to put him to sleep without help but it wasn't to be. Chase looks at the pill in his hand and frowns; his mind recalling House's expression when Chase said he was fine and didn't mention it because he thought it was nothing. But already feeling his agitation telling him that his sleep the night before was restless at best and the one before that was moot thanks to the attack; Chase is able to justify taking the potent drug; the second one in three nights.

"I only need this one," Chase whispers as he pops the green pill into his mouth and then takes a hearty gulp of water, telling himself he has it under control and at least he'd get a good night's sleep. And for the most part he does.

XXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh much better," Chase admits as he awakens with a refreshed feeling the following morning; his brain not really wanting to acknowledge the fact that the potent drugs were slowly playing havoc with his recovering insides; the consequences of which he'd reap later. He slowly rolls out of bed, wanting to thank House for the healing cream as it did help take down some of the tenderness after the shower and his cut didn't feel so warm and infected. But as he walks into the kitchen and spies only a note, his heart slightly sinks; House had already gone.

_'Dear duckling. Stay away from masked men in dark places or else. Pappa duck.'_

"Or else what," Chase merely smirks as he takes the note and heads for the counter to get his coffee started and then back into his bedroom to get dressed and out the door. Wanting to keep up his regular physical activity, he makes a note to stop by and see Bruno and see if he could schedule something the following night. _You can trouble me anytime, _Bruno's words resound in his head as he locks the apartment and then heads for the elevator. _Bruno's my friend and I want to build on that friendship, not pull away. I better keep this appointment._

Once on the street, his mind is too busy with talking to Bruno to process the intent set of eyes watching him from a discreet distance, mimicking his every move but making sure to just blend into the crowd if the young doctor was to turn around or stop suddenly.

_'I see you Dr. Chase,' Wayne's lips slightly twist upward, his eyes peering out from under the brim of the dark baseball cap. 'You can go about your daily business….but soon…the only place you'll be going is hell. You will pay for what I endured! And today…today you'll get another warning.'_

Unaware of the dark set of eyes watching him, Chase enters PPTH and heads for the basement, wanting to seek out Bruno before the craziness of the day distracts him too much.

"Morning Carl," Chase greets Noel, who has already resigned himself to having two first names to Dr.'s Chase and House.

"Bruno's not here today," Noel states flatly.

"Is everything okay?" Chase asks in concern.

"Not sure," Noel shrugs. "He said it was a family issue and he was taking the day to deal with it. Sorry that's all he said."

"Right thanks," Chase offers the other physio tech a small nod and smile before he turns and heads back into the hallway, his mind now worried about his friend. He enters House's office and instantly puts on a fake smile that doesn't fool House in the least.

"The sky is falling in?" House's quip breaks Chase from his thoughts as he looks over to House's desk in haste. "If your back is still sore I can get you an orthopedic support," House wryly suggests.

"While I do appreciate the thought…I mean really I do," Chase cheekily retorts as he glares at House, "Bruno isn't in today because of a family issue and I'm worried. I am going to try to stop by and see him after work. I think it's maybe his mother's health. She just had a hip replacement and he said the surgery didn't go to well."

"Who'd she see?"

"I'm not tell…"

"Who?" House lightly demands.

"Dr. Carney."

"Figures. He's a moron," House retorts as Chase shakes his head. "He got his license on eBay."

"I shouldn't have told you."

"I would have beaten you until you did," House grins as Wilson enters.

"Beating your child is against the law House," Wilson states matter of factly.

"Can I go live with Uncle Wilson?" Chase smirks.

"Party pooper," House chides as Chase and Wilson exchange less than amused expressions. "I'm berating my son what do you want?"

"I have actual work to discuss," Wilson waves a file as Chase offers House a snicker and then heads for the group table just as Taub enters.

Chase tries to listen to Taub's latest complaint about his sordid personal life, but all he can wonder is how Bruno is faring and if indeed it was just something with his mother's health as he had surmised or something else. He'd find out right after work if possible.

XXXXXXXX

Chase checks his watch as he hurries from the inner confines of the cab toward the entrance to Bruno's apartment, his eyes darting to a group of men watching him intently. Thankfully they make no move to accost the lone rather out of place male, but instead keep a close eye until he enters the building and then go back about their business.

He gingerly knocks on the door and then listens as footsteps approach and stop. "Bruno, it's me Robert. I um…are you there?" He asks in a low tone as the peephole darkens and then silence starts to grow. Chase watches the door open and then offers a small gasp at his friends roughed up appearance.

"What happened?" Chase asks as he takes in the cut lip on his friend's face, the bruise on Bruno's cheek not showing as readily due to the darker pigment of his skin. "Who did this?"

"Hey man yeah I'm okay," Bruno replies with a small smile as he gestures for Chase to enter. "My old man did this."

"He was by?"

"Last night. Got into some gambling trouble with some of his friends and then comes lookin' for money from us to pay off his lame ass mistakes. Only this month we needed the money and I wasn't about to let him bully her into giving it. And I didn't have enough to give him, so we got into it a bit and he left. I stayed with her today because she fell last night and just after her surgery was sore today so I had to take her to see the doctor. She's okay now, just resting."

"Are you okay?" Chase queries in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Got a thick skin when it comes to him."

"I'm so sorry you had to face that."

"Think Dr. House will adopt me?" Bruno asks lightly as Chase offers his friend a strained smile.

"I think he'd be delighted," Chase answers easily as he continues to study Bruno in concern. "Bruno…"

"I'm okay," Bruno tries to assure him. "Hey have you eaten?"

"Not yet but…"

"You hungry? I don't know how to cook much gourmet," Bruno lightly chuckles. "But I make a mean meatloaf and would dare you to find better."

"Sounds tempting," Chase answers with a wide grin as he starts to remove his jacket. "You haven't eaten yet?"

"Nope was doing some cleaning up. I gotta go into work tomorrow so wanted everything in order here. My aunt's coming to look after mom tomorrow so we'll be all set."

"Bruno, what if your father comes back?"

"Well that's what else I did today. I got a restraining order against him and then sent him a copy. He was pissed but I won't let him do that to my mom again."

"I hope he honors it."

"Yeah…me too."

Chase sends House a quick text to let him know where he'd be having dinner; knowing House was still at work with the project and then heads into Bruno's small apartment. He looks around at the modest surroundings before he finally notices a dark set of eyes watching him intently.

"Hello, I'm Robert Chase. I work with your son. We're friends," Chase offers in a nervous ramble.

"Oh man sorry, where are my manners. Momma I didn't see you there. Robert this is my mother Nora."

"Very nice to meet you Robert. My boy's told me so much about you," Nora tells Chase with a warm smile. "He's lucky to have such a nice friend like you. I'm happy he's found someone he can be friends with."

"I'm lucky also," Chase gives her hand a small squeeze and a warm smile in return. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Oh I already ate. My Bruno takes good care of me."

"I know he does."

"She wants to watch Duck Dynasty," Bruno lightly chuckles as Chase turns to Nora who nods and then slowly makes her way back to the couch, easing down and putting the temporary cane to the side.

"House likes Double Divas and the real housewives stuff."

"Really?"

"He likes the women."

"Ah now that I can see," Bruno grins as he hands Chase a plate, containing a thick slice of warmed meatloaf, mashed potatoes and some homemade coleslaw.

A few minutes later Chase looks up from his dinner and comments, "this is really delicious."

"Glad to hear it. And tell Dr. House I can give him a good deal on the recipe," Bruno jokes as they continue with their meal. Chase's initial uneasiness starts to fade completely as he and Bruno enjoy their meal and talk about things in general, Nora piping in once and a while but mostly leaving the two boys to their own company. Finally a few hours later it was time for Chase to take his leave.

"So you sure about tomorrow's extra session?"

"Course," Bruno replies with a nod as he pulls away from a brief hug from Chase just before the door is opened. "Otherwise you might try on your own and then we'd both be in trouble."

"Yes very true. We live in fear of House's wrath," Chase agrees with a small smile.

"That we do," Bruno readily agrees.

"See you tomorrow."

Chase takes his leave, heading back outside into the cool night air; his mind and heart both a mixture of happy and morose emotions. Bruno was too kind a man to have to deal with such unfair abuse from his parent, but then he knows from his own natural family situation, that not all father's were dealt the loving parent card and their children had to suffer the penalty. "It's not fair," Chase grumbles as he gets into the back of the cab and heads for home. His mind flashes back to the moment he woke up in the strange apartment, quickly surmising that his father had drugged him and feels his anger surge as feelings of abandonment and isolation start to converge upon him. "Bastard," Chase curses bitterly; the cabbie looking up for an explanation. "Sorry…not you," Chase offers in haste before he turns his gaze out the window for the remainder of the ride home.

House's head jerks awake as he hears the key starting to turn in the lock and quickly rubs his face. He looks at the time and frowns; it wasn't that late but he was worried about Chase being out so late, especially still sporting fresh bruises and going into a rather rough neighbourhood – alone. Chase wasn't exactly a seasoned fighter. He had told Wilson that he was upset at himself for feeling more and more protective but Wilson merely patted him on the back and smiled. _I need to worry less, _House had insisted as Wilson pursed his lips and retorted, _then kick Robert out. _But that wasn't even a consideration as House had gotten used to having the younger man around and would be remiss to fill the void with anyone else. _It's just right now…after a few days, I'll be less worried…damn it I will not!_

"You're still up?"

"Blame Foreman," House groans as he leans back in his chair and places the file on the table. "How's Bruno?"

"His father's an ass," Chase states with a hiss as he slumps down into a chair opposite House. "It came to blows and Bruno's taken out a restraining order against him."

"Is he okay?"

"Says he is."

"Another stubborn young person," House remarks dryly as Chase just frowns.

"But he says everything's okay now and then we had dinner and that was it. Meatloaf was excellent."

"Better than mine?"

"Actually…yes," Chase answers with a sheepish smile as House purses his lips. "Guess we both have people we care about to be worried about."

"Family life is hard."

"Made me think about my own father and what he did. Maybe if I had gotten a restraining order…" Chase's voice trails off as he looks away and then back at House in misery.

"I was tempted also when I saw him hit you but then I was afraid he'd have gotten one against me and then…that's an excuse. I should have taken action also."

"Guess we both learned the hard way."

"Maybe we are related," House offers lightly as Chase's face softens. "Want something before bed?"

"No. I'm literally exhausted," Chase replies in truth. "I think I'll just get to bed and…and hope that my thoughts are positive."

"My relaxation tapes are still available."

"How is Debbie these days?"

"She just did Dallas," House grins as Chase merely offer a brief snicker before heading to his bedroom and closing the door. House stares at the hallway for a few extra minutes, his heart aching as he pictures Chase's utterly defeated expression when he was telling House about Bruno's father and then memories of his own. _Can I punch a corpse? _House's mind growls before his brain reminds him that Rowan Chase was cremated. _Can I punch an urn?_

House looks back down at the papers in his grasp before pushing himself away from the table and turning off the light. He enters the hallway and pauses just as he hears Chase utter an angry curse. But instead of charging into the room to see what was going on, he decides to let Chase be and give him some space after a tense evening. But he closes his bedroom door and gets ready for bed with a heavy heart, his mind praying that his beloved duckling at least be afforded a peaceful night's sleep. The prayer would not be answered.

XXXXXXXX

Chase awakens the next morning, miserable and weary; the night before his mind was too active and kept seeing his father's mocking and angry face in different scenarios. Once Rowan hit him as Bruno's father hit him and he showed up at work and House merely laughed and told him he got what he deserved. Another nightmare showed him being hit by a masked man and then yelled at to stay down before the mask was removed and his father's face appears; House then saying he was disappointed he didn't fight back. Lastly he saw himself alone standing before a tombstone. He had woken up in an angry gasp just before the name came into view.

Chase looks at the clock and curses, his mind wondering if he shouldn't have taken the sleeping pill as whenever he does he doesn't wake up with a headache. Of course he also didn't know what the potent drugs were slowly doing to his recovering heart. But wanting to work off some of the restlessness, Chase gets out of bed and heads for the living room, retrieving the set of light weights from under the couch and starting into a few strength training exercises; hoping to burn off as much nervous anxiety as possible.

"You know Debbie does a weight training video also."

"More like she does the trainer on the video," Chase retorts as House offers a mock pondering expression.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"Surprising right?"

"Lemme guess you saw yourself losing to your father at Twister?" House mentions lightly as Chase looks at him with a groan.

"It was stupid and I'm worried about Bruno so a few things got all tossed into the mix. Tonight will be better," Chase utters out loud, hoping to even convince himself that that would be the case while at the same time pushing aside the nagging question of whether or not he'll need another high potent sleeping pill.

"I'll make us some breakfast," House volunteers as he pulls away from Chase and heads into the kitchen, Chase finishing up his light morning workout and then heading into the kitchen to help with whatever was needed. He tells House about two other vehicles he had found that he would be interested in checking out if he still had energy on Sunday after the painting party; House reminding him that he was in no rush and the keys were his for the asking.

"Always a good day when Foreman rushes toward us like the hospital's on fire," House states flatly as Foreman rushes up to them with an anxious expression an hour later as they enter PPTH.

"You requested camera's in the women's change rooms?" He glares at House as Chase looks at House in shock and then chuckles.

"That's not my signature."

"It's not mine either, it's a poor fake," Foreman groans. "Should I even bother asking why?"

"I asked for TV's not cameras for the women's. The cameras were for the men's change room," House retorts in sarcasm as he reaches for the paper in Foreman's grasp; Foreman pulling the paper back and giving House a less than impressed expression. "Well it's not my fault the contractors can't read."

"There won't be any cameras in any of the change rooms and the hallways already have them factored in," Foreman reminds him.

"Well then if you know it all already, why are you still here?"

"Good question," Foreman gives House a small headshake before he nods at Chase and then turns and leaves, making a point of ripping up the order for the camera installation.

"Camera's? Really? You thought Foreman would go for it?"

"I was bored," House defends as they resume their course and head for his office. But it's not long before his pager goes off with an urgent call and it's all hands on deck for a new medical mystery and the day is officially under way.

"Camera's in the women's change rooms? Really?" Wilson mentions as he heads into House's office about five.

"Have you seen some of the new interns?"

"Yes but I wouldn't resort to spying on them while they dress."

"You would if you knew you wouldn't get caught," House retorts as Wilson merely purses his lips. "Speaking of Foreman, where is he? He's ignoring my page."

"With good reason. He's at a Director's dinner."

"And?" House counters as Wilson hands him a muffin. "Carrot?"

"Soy, apple."

"Oh goody," House offers a very mock enthusiastic smile as he tosses the muffin into the garbage.

"Hey I would have eaten that."

"Then why did you offer it to me?"

"Right, what was I thinking?" Wilson groans as House stands up and reaches for his cane. "Taking advantage of Foreman's absence?"

"Am going to collect my duckling and take him to dinner."

"You figured out how to balance worry with being aloof in his life?"

"I just blame you if I become overly worried and he calls me on it," House answers with a grin as Wilson merely shakes his head in resignation. House pulls away from Wilson and heads for the elevator, hoping that Chase hadn't pushed himself too much during his workout and would be open to having some sushi and just relaxing with an evening out, something they hadn't done in at least a week thanks to the heavy schedule.

_'I know you have a lot to do with this project House, but you still gotta make time to do the things you did before that you both enjoyed,' _Wilson's voice reminds him. And so taking advantage of Foreman's absence he does exactly that.

But at the same time that House steps into the elevator, Wayne exits the all too familiar stairwell, baseball cap in place, eyes sharp but lowered as he nears the large windows to the physio room. He spies Robert Chase talking to another man but tells himself his plan to deliver the second warning must go ahead and he just needed to wait for the moment the other man leaves. He fixes his phony mustache and takes a deep breath – preparing to enter.

The other man finally pulls away and disappears into another room, Wayne already to walk into the room and pounce. But just as he does the elevator doors slowly open and the last person he wanted to see steps out.

House.

_What the hell's he doing here? I thought he was busy with his friend? This wasn't supposed to happen!_

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh….first off so Chase confessed b/c he thinks it really was nothing. The car's still there and as far as he knows in tact and he's told House what he thinks is the truth. But of course House is now a bit more worried than normal, did Wayne count on that? hmmm and had to toss in a bit of personal angst for Bruno and hope that's okay, something more for him and Chase to bond over right? But how will House react to Wayne right there observing his duckling? Will he even take notice he is similar to the man in the park? Or is his mind preoccupied with Chase and perhaps Bruno's family issues? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Another Small Warning?

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 5 – Another Small Warning?**

**A/N: **Aww well I'm seeing reviews continuing to slide so am wondering if you're still liking this? So I'm trying not to lose heart here but hope you all like this update and thanks.

* * *

Ever since Chase was injured and kidnapped while on the bus, House's mind had been a bit more paranoid toward the younger man whom he calls son. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, Wilson maybe and only then if he was really drunk, that there were times even now, a few months later when he'd have nightmares of Chase back in the wheelchair, on the bus, kidnapped, restrained and given one lethal dose of drugs – arriving too late to help revive him. However, as he gets off the elevator, his mind isn't paying Wayne any heed; allowing the man who was currently stalking his would be son to duck back into the stairwell, his ears not picking up the whispered curse or the vow to return at another time.

House arrives at the large picture window to see Bruno come back into the large common area, happy that his beloved duckling wasn't alone for too long. House watches with an affectionate gaze as Bruno starts to help Chase with his warm up stretches; always wanting to ensure things were done properly before he started to really push himself.

But as soon as House watches Chase slowly climb onto the treadmill apparatus, his inner agitation starts to grow. The fact that he was still doing it under supervision was worrisome. _Oh you'd worry even if he was 100%, _House hears Wilson correctly scold him inside.

"You ready?"

"Hit me up man."

"Sure thing Aussie gansta," Bruno snickers as he pushes the button and the treadmill starts to life.

As per his norm, Chase's hands rest on the side rails of the treadmill as his body starts to get into a steady rhythm. But it's very apparent from the moment he really starts to exert himself that things aren't as they should be and his heart starts to reward him with a few painful beats. His lungs slightly gasp, instantly drawing Bruno's concerned attention.

"Robert?"

"It's nothing…" Chase tries to assure him. "Just working off…some…work stress."

"Okay man but let's just take it easy a bit longer," he tells Chase before he pushes the button to take things to the next level.

Chase's inner disappointment with himself becomes very apparent with an outward grimace, but Bruno holds his ground and makes Chase run the lower speed a bit longer. Chase's mind tries to push past the odd burning sensation in his heart; reasoning it must be stress or lack of sleep since it wasn't a food-based hernia – he ate over an hour ago as directed. _Come on suck it up Robert…he silently chastises himself. _He gives Bruno a nod and hopes that this time Bruno will push things up a level. He does.

"How does that feel?" Bruno asks in concern.

"Better. Maybe I just needed to get my grooooove on," Chase emphasizes the word groove to which Bruno offers a weak smile. Chase feels the burning continuing to gain momentum in his chest but the most disturbing thing to him is that it feels like its emanating from his heart and not his stomach – so maybe indigestion wasn't the cause. _Just push through it, _Chase orders himself as he tries to bite back another visible grimace.

"You sure you're okay? You're slowing down," Bruno notes as Chase looks at him. "We can always try tomorrow."

"Just a bit…more," Chase lightly pants as he tries to swallow. But the residue from the strong medication starts to remind him of the folly of his ways and a sharp pang stabs at him from inside forcing his fists to tighten and his lips to gasp and Bruno to quickly slow the machine down.

"Robert you need…"

"Think it was…indigestion," Chase grumbles as the treadmill slows right down to a walk. Chase's hand rises to his forehead to feel the heat coming off it, his eyes raising just as House walks into the room with a concerned expression.

_Just be normal, _House's mind reminds him as he looks at the rather perplexed expression on Chase's face. He can see visible signs of distress but decides to hold back from going into overly protective mode as he slowly approaches. But as he realizes that won't be easy as just saying the words.

"What's going on?"

"Some mild stomach cramps from lack of food," Chase lightly pants as he slows his gentle pace down to a brisk walk.

"He's okay, we didn't push it today Dr. House," Bruno assures House as he helps Chase slow his pace to a slow walk; Chase walking for about one minute before he stops altogether. Bruno's strong hands helps him sit down in the nearby chair, Chase taking a few sips of water as House eases himself down beside him.

"Lack of food?"

"House, I'm fine," Chase insists as Bruno backs away for a few minutes and Chase leans back in his chair with a very flushed face.

"Okay good, because I'm hungry and I want Sushi."

"That's it?"

"You want me to call you a liar and force you into the x-ray room so I can see what's really going on inside your little ducky insides?" House retorts as Chase gently smirks. "Your face looks flushed, your brow is damp with fresh sweat, you're slightly shaking and…"

"I was just running on the…"

"And yet your skin isn't warm it's clammy. Diagnosis Dr. Chase?"

"I really am fine Dr. House. You don't need to worry."

"Oh but I do, that's my diagnosis," House huffs as he looks at Chase in concern. "What do you feel inside?"

"Just a few shooting pains coming from…"

"Where?" House demands firmly.

"My…heart," Chase answers with a heavy frown. "They started as soon as I tried to run at a faster pace. Could be due to a few days of inactivity."

"Or it's something more sinister," House deadpans as Chase rolls his eyes.

"My ducky insides are fine."

"Time to go for dinner. Bruno!" House calls out as the gentle giant walks toward them. "You want to join us for dinner?"

"Ah man I'd love to thanks but my I gotta take my aunt back home, her car has a busted windshield and is in the shop today. But next time for sure."

"Okay my boy, just you and me. I'll wait while you get changed."

Chase gives House a nod, gathers up his bag and heads for the locker rooms to change out of his sweatpants and back into something more appropriate for eating out.

"How was he really?" House asks Bruno in concern.

"He started out fine but then he just started to feel a bit of pain and I made him slow down."

"Pain. Was he short of breath?"

"A little but there was a distinct grimace and then he held it back pretty good. Maybe he's not ready yet to be going at a faster pace."

"He shouldn't have pains in his heart from a few minutes of normal exercise," House ponders as they both watch Chase return ready to leave. "Hope your mother is recovering well," House tells Bruno warmly as he stands up and slowly heads for the door; allowing Chase to have a few private moments with his friend.

"I'm okay really," Chase tries to assure Bruno as he gives him a small guy-friendly hug and then pulls back with a nod. "See you tomorrow."

Chase heads for House and then both head outside and toward the elevator.

"Anything else caused these pains in the past few days?"

"No. So I firmly believe that it's from the sudden burst of heavier running. Really, House, I'm fine," Chase insists as they head for their car, Chase easing himself down into the passenger seat without question. "Heard you and Foreman got into it a bit of a heated discussion today."

"He said I couldn't have camera's in the women's showers," House retorts in sarcasm.

"Thought it was the locker rooms?"

"Already said no to those."

"I wonder why," Chase gently smirks as House shrugs. House asks about Bruno and his working closely with Taub who smelt all day of Tandori Chicken; House suggesting it was because he had sex with an Indian woman as they cooked the exotic food in her kitchen the night before. They reach their favorite sushi restaurant and are shown to a small booth in the back; House always dismayed that he couldn't sit in one of the sunken booths and arguing they weren't very handicapped friendly.

"I get to order this time," Chase snatches the menu out of House's hand and offers a triumphant grin in return.

"Choose wisely," House playfully tosses.

_Enjoy your fun night out Dr. Chase, Wayne inwardly snarls as he narrows his gaze through the binoculars, looking into the restaurant and into the booth the two PPTH doctors were seated at. I might have been foiled tonight but that second warning is coming. I was toyed with…_

_'Mr. Gardner I'm sorry you'll have to wait a bit longer.'_

_'Do you know how long I've been waiting? WEEKS!' His own voice resonates in his brain as he slightly drops the binoculars and squeezes his eyes shut. 'I have warning after warning after….WHEN THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET BETTER?'_

_I nearly died…Wayne's jaw tightens as he looks back through the binoculars. I nearly died and no one cared! It's time to return the favor. See you soon Dr. Chase, Wayne's mind offers silently as he pulls away from against the building across the street and disappears into the darkened alleyway and into the night._

"Well now that we have that settled, I get to pick round two," House pulls the small menu card out of Chase's grasp and looks down before he can be swayed by Chase's mock pout. "You know you haven't pouted for me on demand in some time now."

"No reason, I'm a happy boy," Chase cheekily replies. "Do I dare ask what I'll be eating for the second course?"

"House special," House mumbles as he stares at the restaurant special that was written only in Japanese characters. "What's in this?" House asks.

"Fruit and seafood combo," the waiter replies as House orders two and then sends the waiter on his way without really checking on what was inside.

"Are you ready for the big party this weekend?"

Chase is so caught up in his conversation with House as the waiter puts down the second helping of food that it's not until the item is almost about to slip past Chase's lips and enter his pallet that House's hand firmly grabs his and he glares at the waiter in contempt.

"Robert!"

"House…what?"

"He's allergic!" House growls as he puts the piece of fish and fruit combo wrap back onto the plate.

"Oh damn…I am…deathly…allergic," Chase manages in a deathly whisper.

"Sorry," the waiter quickly bows to Chase as Chase looks over at House in wonder.

House unrolls one of the combo rolls and sure enough shows Chase the piece of fresh strawberry nestled beside the tuna and mango slices. "Take this away right now. We'll have another order of that shrimp stuff."

"Yes sir."

"That could have killed you," House reminds Chase in a firm whisper as the waiter hurries away.

Chase remains silent for a few minutes as he looks at House with an almost pale expression before he swallows and blinks at the same time and then looks down at the pair of chopsticks in his hands. "I didn't even think to check," Chase admits in a soft whisper as his hands finally loosen enough for the chopsticks to rest on the edge of his plate. "Thank you."

House looks at the almost panic stricken expression on Chase's face and frowns as he slowly pushes away the strong, caffeinated tea and orders some cold water. "Drink it slowly," House instructs as he notices Chase's chest starting to heave and his fingers slightly tremble. "Robert, what is it?" House asks quietly. But before he can get an answer he watches Chase pull away from the table and bolt for the bathroom, leaving House watching in stunned silence for a seconds before he too takes action.

Chase pushes through the door with his mind and heart racing. He reaches the first sink and turns on the cold water as his mind flashes back to another tormented childhood memory:

'_Father…what's wrong…with me?'_

_'What you just eat?'_

_'Some...melon and...strawberry…'_

_'Strawberry. Damn it Robert you're allergic! Didn't you look first?'_

_'No...I thought you...Father…I don't feel well…I can't breathe…help me…'_

_'Where's your EpiPen?'_

_'Father…help…me…'_

_'Where is it?'_

_'H-help…me…'_

_'WHERE?'_

"RIGHT THERE!" Chase shouts before he splashes cold water on his face and then looks up to see House's reflection in the mirror watching. "My father…I went into anaphylaxis and he just…sat there and asked for my damn EpiPen, I can still feel myself gasping for air and him sitting across from me asking where…the damn pen was. Watching with a smug expression while I…nearly died," Chase finishes his lament and splashes his face with cold water once more before he reaches for a paper towel and wipes it dry. "You stopped it before it happened."

"I'm lucky," House retorts as he nears Chase; the look of concern still etched on his face.

"I'm not," Chase counters with a sad expression as House's face droops. "I wanted him to show some care. I wanted him to show the same concern you did."

"I should have asked what was in it first."

"He wouldn't have asked at all."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Chase answers in truth.

"Good," House tells Chase in a soft whisper as he playfully wraps his arm around his neck and gives him a small hair ruffle, Chase's lips uttering a small chuckle as they leave the restroom as resettle back into their booth for the rest of the casual evening.

"Eat slowly," House tells Chase in a fatherly tone as he dishes out a few pieces. Chase takes a few sips of cold water and then starts into his next bite, his stomach starting to settle. The morbid memory starts to fade a bit faster as he listens to House telling him an anecdote about tricking Wilson into eating eel.

House listens to the strain in Chase's voice as he replies with a small story of when he and Bruno went out for sushi for the first time but instead thinks about the sad tale that Chase told him about his father. Once again he pictures himself in that moment, walking up to Rowan Chase and punching him right in the face for watching his son suffer just long enough before critical intervention was required on his part. _I still think I can punch a damn urn!_

The rest of the evening is spent slowly finishing up the rest of their sushi; House ordering some green tea ice cream to end the evening – Chase more than delighted to complete the meal with the unusual frosty treat. The ride home is spent in relative silence; House breaking it every so often with a few mentions of the painting party two days away.

"Thanks again for dinner," Chase tells House with a tender smile as he lingers in the entrance to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Robert."

"G'nite…dad," Chase replies in a soft whisper as House's face instantly brightens. Chase ducks into his room, slowly closing the door all the way. He heads for the spot where the green pills are waiting but just before he can pull back the object, he hears House's voice in the hallway and pauses. _Your heart was in pain today because of the powerful drugs, stop taking them._

Chase looks down at his shaking right hand, his left still resting on the object that hides the pills. He closes his eyes and remembers himself in the physio room with Bruno and House's concerned expressions watching him intently. But then he reminds himself that he didn't take one last night and woke up tired and restless, so it wouldn't have been the pill as he didn't have it in his system and it must have been a combination of stress and indigestion. So justifying to himself that it would help him to get some solid rest and hopefully drown out his father's silent mocking voice, he quietly pushes aside the heavy object and reaches for one of the strong pills; frowning at seeing only two left.

"I can handle this," Chase whispers as he puts the heavy object back and then slowly gets ready for bed. He eases himself down under the warm covers; his mind at first thinking back to their enjoyable evening and trying to push aside the memory with his father until the darkness pulls him further down and he's out cold for the rest of the night. And the pill would once again prove to be a false sense of security, tricking Chase into thinking he's heading for one destiny when another was eagerly waiting.

XXXXXXXX

"You look like you just lost your best friend," Wilson quips as he walks into House's office, "which is impossible since I'm still here," he smirks. However, House doesn't respond in the way that Wilson expects, forcing Wilson to stop mid-stride as he approaches House's desk and look at him in suspect. "Okay you look like Gregory House."

"I hate that name."

"Gregory," Wilson retorts as House looks up with a sneer. "What is…what is that? You're researching…"

"None of your business…okay fine Robert seems to be getting worse when it comes to physical exertion not better."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well I was assured he could handle the orgy but…" House starts as Wilson merely rolls his eyes; his body language asking for the _real _truth. "He complained of heart pains on the treadmill last night."

"You said he was getting better," Wilson states.

"Why do you think I'm doing research?" House shoots back. A few seconds later he removes his glasses and rubs his face, looking at Wilson in anxiety. "Can I punch an urn?"

"Pardon?"

"Every time I hear a tormented memory from Robert, I want to punch something that contains the no good remains of Rowan Chase."

"What happened last night?"

"I inadvertently ordered a special sushi roll and it had strawberries in it."

"Oh damn House what?" Wilson asks in shock.

"I caught it in time but then he…he went to the bathroom and told me about a time when his father purposly ordered something he was allergic to and then sat across from him and basically waited until the last minute before he used the damn EpiPen. All night long I kept seeing myself watching Robert begging for my help and hearing myself asking where the damn EpiPen was while I did nothing!" House grumbles as he reaches for his strong black coffee and takes a hearty mouthful.

"How's he been sleeping?"

"Fine I guess. He did fine the last few times on the treadmill," House ponders as he looks back at his computer screen. "He shouldn't be having heart pains…not now."

"Is he still on his recovery meds?"

"No, he stopped those two weeks ago, right before the incident in the park. And other then the occasional Tylenol he's clean. He had taken a few mild sleeping pills but stopped. At least he said he did, but in any case it has to be something that's just affecting his heart and giving outward signs of shock."

"Shock?" Wilson asks in instant concern. "House that's…"

"Damn serious I know. Why do you think I look like I've lost…my son," he concludes in a soft whisper as Wilson's frown deepens. "And no he hasn't told me anything. I don't want to keep asking what's wrong when there is no cause. I caught him having his small attack on the treadmill and asked and he of course brushed it off."

"Maybe he should come live with me," Wilson smirks as House looks at him with a frown. "He doesn't want to let you down."

"So instead he lets me sit here and worry about something I can't control! Yeah that's better," House shoots back with a small hiss. "Is he too old for me to spank?"

"Yes," Wilson deadpans. "I know you keep a close eye on him but maybe something just isn't healing as properly as it should inside."

"Can I drug him and take a CAT scan?"

"Why not just ask him for permission like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in that?" House grumbles in sarcasm as Foreman enters. "Speaking of not normal."

"Part 2."

"I only agreed to phase 1."

"This is part 2 of phase 1."

"See what I have to put up with," House looks at Foreman with a narrowed gaze; Foreman offering a small sigh before he gives Wilson a small nod and takes his leave, pausing in the doorway to talk to Chase and Taub as they enter. House's gaze lingers on Chase a bit longer before the younger man looks up and offers him an endearing smile before heading for the team table.

"I'm going to get that CAT scan."

Wilson merely offers House a sympathetic smile before pushes himself away from House's desk and heads for the door, also pausing to talk a few minutes with Chase and Taub as House watches from his desk. This morning his duckling looks well rested and happy so he decides not to push the matter from the day before. Maybe it was just a onetime thing and would pass on its own. _At least one of us slept well, _House's mind inwardly groans as he gets up from his desk at the same moment Park and Adams enter and the day is officially underway.

As soon as the team is dispersed to do their duties, House slowly heads for his locked filing cabinet. He looks around before pulling the small key and then slowly pulls the drawer open and then reaches for Robert Chase's file. House quickly opens it and then looks down at his medical history. _Hmm has my duckling had a tetanus shot? His back was still infected last night. Maybe he's reacting to something inside his system? Ah….shot not up to date…I think it's time he gets it. Maybe it'll help him get better. At least it will stop the infection and since he's not on any other medication…this will work. _"I know what's best for him," House tells himself as he closes the drawer and locks it; a new plan starting to take root.

Excusing himself from Taub for a few seconds, Chase heads for the pharmacy counter with a heavy frown wanting to get some more information on the pills before his absence would be noticed.

"Hello Dr. Chase what do you need?" The young clerk asks with a bright smile.

"I uh…I've lost the precaution sheet for the sleeping pills I had picked up and my patient needs them," Chase states in a low tone as the girl nods and looks down at her computer. His nervous eyes dart around in case anyone he knows will question; his lungs breathing a sigh of relief when he sees the coast is clear.

"How are they working so far?"

"The nights they are taken…my patient wakes up rested. How long are these…"

"Right here," the clerk tells him as she shows him the usage duration on the sheet, "only until a normal sleeping pattern is reestablished. That's usually as soon as they leave the hospital. And you said they aren't on any other medication right?"

"That's correct. Okay thanks. I might…be needing a refill."

"Has their stay been extended?"

But Chase's brain fails to send an answer to the pharmacy tech as he folds up the sheet, trying to justify to himself that as long as his father's tormented memories were still in his mind, his sleeping wouldn't be normal. He knows that House's suggestions of not looking at pictures of his father before bed was the best and when he didn't – he slept well. But even events during the day now that trigged the tormented images would creep into his subconscious at night and ensure his sleep was restless.

As it had been the night before.

_But that was triggered due to the brush with anaphylaxes and it won't happen again, _he tries to justify as he waits for the elevator. He thinks about the two green pills still at home and tells himself that if takes them the next two nights and makes a real effort to not think about his father or have any majorly stressful episodes that he should be able to wean himself off them before the weekend's busy activities with the painting of the apartment.

_I'll just stop by Bruno's and tell him that I'm just going to miss the next two appointments and rest up for the weekend and then start fresh Monday, _Chase reasons as he gets into the elevator. He think about House's quick actions at the restaurant and how he was make sick inside by his own reaction and thinking. _Damn you father, _Chase's mind curses as he gets off the elevator and heads for Bruno's work environment.

"Hey man what brings you down at this time of the day?" Bruno greets Chase with a friendly smile.

"I had an errand to run in the area. I'm sorry but I have to cancel the next two sessions. I think the work stress just took its toll on my yesterday and I want to just rest up before the weekend."

"You sure you're okay?" Bruno asks in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Chase replies with a small smile. "Just need to avoid getting too worked up or excited."

"Guess that means you'll be moving out soon," Bruno teases.

"Yes House does contribute his fair share," Chase agrees with a small smile of his own. "Course he did save my life last night."

"Well there is that. I'm just glad you're okay today."

"Me too. Okay I'll stop by Friday but I had to tell you in person."

"Thanks man I appreciate it. Alright I better get back to my zombie over there."

"I heard that," the current patient deadpans.

"See you Friday."

Chase turns and leaves the room, heading for the elevator. He spies the maintenance cart get off at the same time, telling him a few small repairs are in order and it would be shut down for about an hour – he would have to use the stairs. At the same time Chase's pager goes off, his fingers pulling the small device and seeing the note to meet in the lion's den from House.

"Lion's den…exactly," Chase lightly huffs as he heads for the stairwell. But just as he enters and starts to go up, he bumps right into a man wearing a mask. Chase steps back with a small gasp, but has no time to really recover as Wayne's balled fist sails through the air, punches him right in the jaw, forcing him to stumble backward, lose his footing and tumble down two cement steps, landing on the flooring in a confused and throbbing heap.

"There's more coming…Dr. Chase," Wayne hisses before he turns and bolts back up the stairs, rips off his mask and exits onto a floor without a security camera pointing at the stairwell; blending into the crowd and disappearing outside.

_Chase's mind races to get him back on his feet, fix his clothes as his fingers gingerly touch his jaw and busted bottom lip – all while at the same time pondering his meeting with House. Can I tell House about this? He'll worry for sure! And just who the hell was that? What's going on?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so yes the first half of this chapter had mostly stuff from the original with new snippets put into it but the latter half and beyond now is all fresh stuff. So I had to get the brush from the past in there with Chase and the strawberries because all that will play upon House's growing fears of losing Chase as we go along. But Wayne got to make his second move. Will Chase show up for his meeting with House with a cut lip? Will Chase tell House about the second attack from the masked stranger? And after the two pills run out will he stop using them? Will House get Chase to take his tetanus shot? And if so what happens? Lots a head if you're still with me so please do review (that's how I know to keep going or not!) before you go and thanks so much!


	6. The Emotional Cost of Dishonesty

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 6 – The Emotional Cost of Dishonesty**

* * *

Chase slowly picks himself up off the bottom of the stairwell, his fingers coming away from his mouth with a fresh smattering of his own blood; the cut on his bottom lip from the attack he sustained a few minutes earlier.

"Who was that…" Chase grumbles as he pushes himself upward and then leans against the cement wall, his head pounding but his mind racing as to what he was going to do. His pager goes off once more and he knows House would actually send out a search party instead of waiting for some kind…any kind of excuse, made up or otherwise. At first he ponders finding Adams and asking her for some makeup. But then she'd start to ask questions and no matter what he said would go into mother hen mode and he'd never hear the end of it; Park would be even worse. He could just leave…telling House that something personal came up and he didn't get the page in time. _Personal? House knows everything that goes on in my life, _Chase groans as he heads for the stairs to slowly trudge up. _There is nothing personal._

_I'll say I tripped…I'm clumsy I tripped…yeah that'll work…for about THREE SECONDS! _His brain correctly yells. _Damn I have to tell him…_Chase's mind groans as he finally faces the truth. "I have to tell House," he groans as he slowly trudges up the stairs. _'There's more coming…Dr. Chase…' _He hears the gruff warning playing clearly in his head as he pauses for a few seconds at the top of the landing. _More? What more? What did I do to this guy? Who is he? What's this really about?_

"Time to face…the lion. Papa duck won't be happy about this," Chase grumbles as he takes a deep breath and then pulls the door open, exiting into diagnostic hallway and heading for House's office at a pulled pace – not wanting to arrive too quickly. He nears House's office and hears him on the phone; his tone tight and chippy. _Damn and he's in a bad mood. _

"You're late!"

"On the phone…I can come back," Chase mutters as he turns to leave.

House's attention is fixed on his computer when Chase enters, the phone planted firmly on his left side. But that quickly changes when Chase turns to leave and House sees the small dots of red on his white coat lapel and instantly calls him back.

"STOP!" House barks, looking at the phone as his ears pick up a curse from Foreman on the other end. "Call you back!"

"No I can…"

"Come back here right now," House firmly demands. But it's not until Chase turns around to face him, looking at him in remorse with his busted lip, scuffed cheek and slightly disheveled dress shirt that House's face instantly softens. "Robert?"

_'Robert? Why is your lip busted and your eye black? Were you fighting at school today?'_

_'Two of the kids said you let that patient die father. They were lying.'_

_'So you decided to get yourself beat up for it?'_

_'I was defending your name. I didn't want to hear the things they were saying.'_

_'Are you going to pick a fight with everyone who questions my work or even yours when you get older? Besides…you're not much of a fighter it seems.'_

_'I'm sorry father. I was only trying to help.'_

_'Well…you didn't. Now go find your mother and get cleaned up. I'm very disappointed. You need to grow a thicker skin Robert. How are you going to survive in this world if you can't even fend for yourself? You think coming here looking all sad and pathetic will make me feel sorry for you? Go on now.'_

"Robert?" House's soft pleading call of his name forces the tormented childhood memory to instantly fade.

"I'm fine."

"I'd blame your recent spell of injuries on current parental abuse but I know that's not possible," he huffs as he slowly nears the younger man, his sharp eyes studying his face. "I'd never do my boy any kind of harm," he adds in a fateful whisper. Before Chase can utter a word, House's hand reaches out and gently pulls him toward his large leather office chair.

"Sit," House instructs as he heads for a small upright medicine cabinet.

"My lip is fine House…really."

"Hush if you don't want me to put a muzzle on you," House growls as he pauses at the cabinet; Chase's lips pursing but not saying anything in rebuttal. "What happened?" He asks with his back still to Chase. "The truth."

_I know if I dare blame a patient…even a dead one he'd go and confront them…even the dead one. _Tell the truth! "I was in the stairwell…coming up when I got your page and a man…with a mask…punched me."

"A masked man…just like…"

"Yes the other night."

"Out of the blue?"

"Out…of the blue," Chase huffs as House nears him with a small first aid kit. "You can't put a bandage on my lip."

"Wanna bet?" House challenges. "Were you hit anywhere else?"

"No and that is the truth."

"What did he say?"

"House it wa…"

"What?" House demands as Chase gently squirms in his chair under House's inspecting gaze. "This isn't nothing. The first time maybe the car jacker story would have panned out bu…"

"There was a car ja…mmmmm…" Chase huffs as House's fingers gently push down on the uninjured part of his mouth.

"This is the second time a man in a mask has targeted you – alone."

"It was….mmmm…House," Chase grumbles as he jerks his head free. "It was nothing. Probably a patient that didn't like his work done or couldn't afford the bill."

"What did he say to you? Anything?"

"Said…I had it coming…something like that. Look it's no big deal," Chase groans as he watches House reach for a small bottle of liquid disinfectant.

"This…is a big deal," House tells him in a kind tone as he looks at Robert in worry. "Is that all he said?"

"Yes. I'm sure it was a recent misgiving on our part and in a few days I'll pass," Chase sighs as he looks at House with a soft frown. "I don't want you watching me all the time or worrying for nothing."

"Damn you're thick," House huffs as Chase's expression turns to one of surprise. "You are not nothing get it?"

"No I mean…mmmmm…"

"Where is my muzzle," House frowns as Chase's expression softens. "In the past, prying secrets from my ducking was something I did mostly to amuse the boring parts of my day; most of the time it never meant anything. That has changed now. Me asking and wanting to find out the truth and prying into things like this is…because I care. I care and I worry. Hearing about some masked man waiting for you in the parking lot or in the stairwell and hitting you…hurting you in any way…is unacceptable to me," House's voice nearly cracks before he swallows and regains his composure. "It's hard to see you like this. And I do worry. Even if you were one hundred percent I'd still worry."

Chase's mind starts to soften under House's kind confession, his body once racked with rigid tension now starting to gently sag further into the large leather chair; his warm blue eyes fixed on House's concerned expression.

"I have a hard head as you said," Chase gently smirks.

"I know you use humor to deflect pain because that's what what's his face taught you. I know you are a strong young man. I know you are self-sufficient and I know left on your own you'd do well," House starts frankly. "But you live with me and over the past few months I've come to care. So whether you accept it or not I do worry and will continue to do so."

"I know," Chase huffs as House finally stars to tenderly clean the skin around his busted lip. "It's hard for me to just…open up and say…" Chase pauses as his eyes drop.

"Say what?" House presses.

"I'm scared," Chase admits in so soft a whisper that if House had even been half a foot back he might have missed the honest confession. "The first time…it was surprising and scary," Chase states as he looks back up; House pausing in his duties. "But now…and I figured if I told you that you…"

"Wrap you in a bubble? My very own bubble boy?"

"I'm not the only one who deflects seriousness with humor."

"I learned some bad traits from you," House half smirks before his expression clouds. "I don't want to smother you and I know you are afraid of that."

"I know unlike…my father you'd never make light of my issues but…"

"But you're afraid I'll go the other way? Seeing you like this can you blame me? But…I promise I won't put you in a bubble."

"Good."

"Course I could always just tie you to the chair and have you give out answers when needed."

"Gee thanks. Much better."

"I worry but I will try not to be too overly protective."

"Thanks," Chase responds with a kind smile as House finishes cleaning the bits of dirt and dried blood off his mouth and cheek, the areas he missed and then leans back with the first aid kit closed. "Now…about this?" Chase holds up his pager. "Two 9-11 calls?"

"It really was urgent."

"What was it?"

"Forgot," House confesses with a heavy sigh as he looks at Chase directly. "Worried."

"I didn't want that."

"Muzzle time."

"You're seriously asking for it," Chase offers a small snicker as he shoves his pager back into his pocket. "Now if you don't need me, I have a patient to attend to."

"How are your ducky insides feeling?"

"House…I'm fine."

"Go play," House directs as he pulls back and allows Chase to get up off the chair and take his leave; his face only showing a small cut to the rest of the world, something he could easily brush off if he so wanted. He leans back on the stool and looks at the small bloody cotton pad and feels his stomach tighten. It was small…a smattering only of fresh blood…a cut to the lip that would heal almost overnight. It wasn't meant to really hurt…but scare? Or warn? Possibly. But why? That was the puzzle he now would be obsessed with finding out. Was his beloved duckling indeed a target for personal revenge? Was it just a disgruntled patient as Chase had claimed or was it something more? _More personal? Better not be….that can be…well deadly._

House looks at the phone as it rings, grumbling Foreman's name as he gets up off the stool and then eases himself back down into his office chair. "What is it now?" House snaps as he pulls his gaze away from the small first aid kit and tries to concentrate on the task at hand. _Whoever hurt Robert I will find…and they will be sorry. At least I can punch a masked man!_

XXXXXXXX

As suspected, during the ride home, dinner and then relaxing afterward, Chase was able to feel House's concerned gaze shooting glances in his direction whenever his attention wasn't diverted elsewhere. Chase merely brushed most of it off but inside was comforted by the older man's concerned attention. He just wasn't used to expressing his appreciation for most of it…he was always told he'd get affection he had earned not because he deserved it and that sad notion had been imprinted into the very depths of his DNA since birth; following him into an adult. House, for his part, however, kept reminding Chase that he was just as stubborn and determined…even more so as Rowan and would win the battle in the end so that both of them felt comfortable giving and taking warm affection; the new family would flourish. House of course was worried now more than ever that his fledging family, one he had wait all his life, for was in jeopardy of being ripped apart by a faceless adversary.

"How's your back?"

"A bit tender but I think it's healing."

"Lean forward," House directs as Chase rests his elbows on his knees, allowing House to gently pull up his tee-shirt and look at the cut on his back. "Hmmmm."

"Uh oh…House?"

"Still feels warm and looks…infected. When's the last time you took a tetanus shot?"

"A teta…no House…I don't need a shot," Chase pulls away in a panic, the soft fabric ends of his tee pulling from House's grasp as he stands up and looks down with a small frown. "I fell this morning so it probably got reinjured. I'm fine. I don't need a shot. I don't have an internal infection. I just need…sleep."

"Goodnight," House merely states as Chase purses his lips in mild frustration.

"Goodnight," Chase half whispers as he leaves the living room, enters his bedroom and gently closes the door. He takes a few steps toward the stash where the two remaining sleeping pills are situated and then stops. _House is just being overly worried. He's looking for things to worry about now…that's what he does. The precaution sheet says not to take the pills with any other medication. The tetanus shot might react with the sleeping pill residue. I don't need a damn shot! I…maybe I don't need the pill…maybe I'll just try…I'll try to sleep on my own tonight and then I'll wake up in the morning and my back will be rested and I'll be fine. I'm fine…I can do this. If something were wrong inside I'd feel it. There's nothing wrong. I'm fine. He's worried for nothing. Better not tell him about the pills or he really might take the strap to my as….ah damn…_Chase's mind swirls with agitated thoughts but in the end he merely turns off the light and crawls into bed, fervently praying for a good night's sleep.

House slumps down onto his bed, his hand reaching for a picture of him and Chase taken on a beach in Melbourne about a month ago. His lips let a heavy exhale escape as he pictures his beloved Robert being attacked in the parking lot and then the stairwell. He pictures the rather defeated expression on Chase's face when he turned around with a busted lip and how he faltered in that moment before approaching his desk. _I'll bet he saw another tormented childhood snippet featuring what's his name….damn I hate that uncaring bastard!_

But just before House is about to turn off the light he hears a rather angry gasp coming from down the hall and is quick to get up on his feet and slowly limp down the hallway toward Chase's room. He gently pushes the door open and pauses, listening as his dear would be son, curses his father's name in his sleep. _Knew it….damn I hate that uncaring bastard! _House's mind growls for a second time as he pushes the door open a bit more.

Part of him is torn by wanting to wake Chase from his tormented nightmare but the other part says he'll work through it and needs his rest. However, he doesn't have to wait too long before a solution presents itself.

"NO!" Chase shouts as he bolts upright in bed…his chest heaving and forehead dotted with sweat. He sees House's dark figured, silhouetted in the doorframe and feels himself instantly seize. "GO AWAY!" He shouts not caring that he might be waking up some of the neighbors.

"Robert it's me…" House states in haste as he hurries to turn the light on. He looks at the wide-eyed look of near panic on Chase's face as he eases himself down beside the younger man.

"Damn…nightmare," Chase huffs as he takes a deep breath and tries to work past the searing bursts of pain coming from his chest. The slight burning sensation inside makes his mind race but he knows if he tells House it's because he's taking strong drugs on the sly, he'll be in trouble. _I'll get a tongue lashing…_he falsely reasons.

"Earlier today…when I called you to come…you saw him right? Brought back bad memories?" House sadly inquires.

"It was him…that took off the mask and then…he kept beating me and laughing…tell me I got…what I deserved," Chase recalls the sad tale as he squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his weary face. "I hate that I keep seeing him but…he's there…always there. I just…did I wake you?"

"Yes," House lightly smirks as Chase looks up with a deep frown. "No…" House's finger rests on his heavily furrowed brow. "You never have to worry about that. Ever. Now lie back down."

"I wish I could forget."

"It only makes you stronger."

"I don't feel strong," Chase remarks sadly. "Maybe I shoul….mmmm…."

"I am buying a muzzle tomorrow," House offers in sarcasm. "Telling me what scares you doesn't make you weak, it signals trust and I want that. I understand why you never wanted to open up to…_him, _and when you did you were punished for it. You never have to fear that from me. I push for the truth, in private to grow that bond of trust. I want to build you up…not tear you down."

"Okay."

"Now close your eyes and I'll read to you. Where is the book on breast feeding?"

Chase can only offer a small smirk and give House a head shake but moves over slightly as House nestles on the bed beside him and pulls whatever book was nearby and starts to read. It wasn't the dry material that lulled Chase back to sleep, it was the kind voice of the person taking the time in the late evening hours to fill his mind with something other than his insufferable father – late father. House reads for about twenty minutes, looking down with a tender gaze to see Chase's face peacefully asleep and his breathing soft and steady.

"Goodnight Robert," House whispers as he carefully pulls away, turns off the light and leaves the quiet room, praying that his beloved duckling would sleep soundly through the rest of the night. However, what he fails to realize is that an hour later, Chase would once again be ripped from his sleep, awaken in a cold panic and do something that was slowly causing harm to his tender insides. He pops a potent green pill and tries once again to sleep through the night. And he does…but with mounting cost.

XXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh," Chase lightly groans as he opens his weary eyes the following morning. The potent pill did help him get through the rest of the night but not without a few physical consequences as he now awakens with what feels like heartburn. He can only curse his father's name and tell himself that he has to make a more concerted effort to fill his mind with happy and positive thoughts before he goes to sleep or else keep him and House up all night and be looking for another refill of the pills. _Down to one…one left…have to use it sparingly. And then?_

"Then…I'll be better…" Chase tries to convince himself as he slowly sits up. The sharp burn in his chest forces his lips to gently gasp but he tells himself to push through it and get his day started. "I'll be fine…" he tells himself in a scolding tone, not wanting to allow his father's tormented memories to affect his mood so early in the morning. He sleepily stumbles toward the bathroom, giving his rather haggard appearance a frown but telling himself he'd try to take it easy all day and then hopefully rest tonight without having to use the last potent sleeping pill. _I've read up on those…I'm not taking any other medication…I don't smoke or drink heavily….and I eat normally. I'm fine…it'll pass. It's nothing. _With that last thought, Chase goes about getting his day officially started.

"No dark stairwells alone," House gently warns as they near PPTH; Chase giving him an uneasy sideways glance. "Need you in fine form for the big party on the weekend."

"You make it sound like I'll be the main attraction."

"Hmmm…wonder if I could sell tickets to that," House ponders in mock thoughtfulness as he stops his car in the underground parking spot. "I think I could fetch a good price. I'm sure lots would pay to see you in just those white painting overalls."

"That's child exploitation," Chase deadpans as they get out and head for the elevator; House giving him a small chuckle as they enter the large steel box.

"Times are tough and some extra income wouldn't hurt. Just gotta buy you that wig. Chicks dig the surfer look," House mentions as both stand side by side facing forward.

"Speaking of tough times…I'm working an extra shift tonight so don't sent out any search parties."

"How about a heat seeking missile?" House asks seriously as the doors open and both exit; watching Foreman approach. "Speaking of needing a missile."

"I'll remember that. Morning Foreman."

"Morning. House…" Foreman looks at him with an exasperated expression. "Camera's in the kitchens now? You don't trust the cooks?"

"Have you tasted the muffins?" House deadpans as he heads for his office, a protesting Foreman in tow. House finishes his business with Foreman, meets with his team and then gets them on their way with a new medical puzzle to solve and then pulls away from his desk and heads the security office.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Wilson inquires as he catches up to him in the elevators.

"Can I force my team to get shot?"

"What?"

"Their shots?" House huffs as Wilson looks at him in wonder. "Just play along and tell me I can."

"If there's a recent outbreak of something and a person doesn't have an up to da…wait why are you asking?"

"Is that rhetorical?" House counters.

"Normally it would be but this time I actually am curious as I know there hasn't been anything issued about a recent medical outbreak. Why?"

"I think Robert's issue came from his attack and…"

"Wait…Robert was attacked? I thought you said he was having chest pains."

"He still is but…I think it was from the attack," House states matter-of-factly.

"What happened to Robert?" Wilson asks House seriously as the elevator stops on the main floor of the complex.

"That's what I'm going to find out. How can I get authority to give him his shot?"

"He needs a shot for being attacked?"

"Tetanus and yes…"

"You don't have to order that you can just…wait a second," Wilson huffs as he pulls House back just as they step off the elevator. "A Tetanus shot can be given after a person…how was he attacked?"

"Fine Mr. Snoopy," House growls as he yanks his arm free. "He has a cut on his back from being hit on the back with a lead pipe that broke the skin and the wound is not healing. It was infected the last time I looked and I think it's gotten into his little ducky insides and the infection is playing with his still recovering heart. Happy?"

"No."

"A shot will make him all better."

"You sure that's what's best for him?"

"Of course I'm sure. I always know what's best for my duckling."

"Pull his file and…"

"Did that."

"Check medical history and…"

"Did that. Trust me, he'll take the shot and he'll be fine," House states firmly. "Stop asking questions."

"Did you ask him if he wants one?"

"Why do you think I asked if I could force them to get shot?" House grumbles as he pulls away, Wilson watching with a shake of his head.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Wilson whispers as he watches House round the corner and disappear from view. "And why the hell is he going to security? Was Robert attacked here? At the hospital? When?"

House nears the PPTH security office, wanting to get a copy of the tapes the night of the attack to see if he could see the man who attacked his beloved Robert. But he didn't want to make a big fuss or alert Foreman to the possibility that other medical personnel might be in trouble or have Robert get after him for snooping.

"So you want me to check the footage from two different days, for the stairwell on the north side and the east side of the second level of the parking garage but you don't know who you're looking for?"

"I need to know if you see the same man just…lurking."

"Lurking? Dr. House…"

"Look I don't know who the man is but I do know that he poses a real threat to one of the doctor's here…one of my staff. I don't want to cause an alarm but…but this person is important to me and…"

"Has a doctor been attacked?"

"Please just find what you can and let me know…and only me."

"Dr. House…."

"I know this is an unconventional request…but please….just try. I just need a face to watch out for or…please just try and let me know what you find or if you want give me the damn footage and I'll look for myself!" House ends with a frustrated snap before he turns on his heel and slowly limps back toward the waiting elevator and then back to his office.

On the way to his office he stops at the pharmacy, asking for a single Tetanus dose and then heading back to his office, paging Chase along the way.

"You rang papa duck?" Chase enters House's office with a small smile.

House watches Chase approach and then holds up the needle with the Tetanus dosage in it.

"House…" Chase starts with a small groan.

"Your file…" House holds up the file and gently waves it for Chase to see. "Tells me that certain inoculations are not up to date.

"I told you I'm fine," Chase groans.

"Strip.

"What? Oh I don't think so…." Chase states firmly.

"Let me see your back. If it's still warm and pussey you're getting the shot. If you're okay…no shot."

"I don't need…"

"I'm worried Robert. I think you could have an infection inside and…strip. I won't ask again."

Chase slowly removes his coat and then starts to unbutton his striped dress shirt, wanting to humor House and let him see that he was on the road to recovery. Chase pulls up his undershirt as House leans in closer.

"Ow," Chase offers softly as House holds up a small cotton pad for him to see the yellowish liquid.

"Pussey," House looks at Chase seriously before he tosses the cotton pad into the trash and reaches for the needle. "You still have an infection there young man and it's not healing on its own."

"It's only been…" Chase tries to protest as House nears him.

"Please don't make me get a medical order," House gently whispers as he looks at Chase in concern. "I want to make you better."

"I'm okay, really."

"Please?"

Chase's mind instantly races with disturbing thoughts about how the potent shot would react with the potent sleeping pill he took last night; especially if he did indeed have a growing infection inside his system. _Will it do further damage? How will my heart react? It only reacted badly when I tried to overexert myself. If I don't do anything overly physical this should be fine. Right? Damn…should I tell him about the pills? I'll be fine…_

"You should have one today before the infection is allowed to grow and spread more than it already has."

"House…"

"I promise I'll get you some ice cream afterward."

"Toffee Crunch?"

"Bubblegum," House replies with a wide smile as Chase rolls his eyes. "For papa?"

"Would you really force me?"

"Foreman owes me a favor," House retorts. "The infection isn't healing and you know you'd insist for me or any other patient."

Chase offers his arm and then holds his breath.

"This is routine and you know it won't hurt," House reminds him firmly as he gets Chase to sit on his nearby stool. "Come my boy I swear this won't hurt. I would never hurt you right?"

"I know but I've always hated needles."

"You're off your heart medication now so this shouldn't react adversely with anything else in your system. If you were on other medication it might be an issue but you're not, so trust me you'll be fine.

"What?" Chase asks, looking up in dread just as House pushes the entire contents of the shot into his upper arm.

* * *

**A/N:** oh dear House…what have you done? But will Chase be okay? Maybe the shot won't adversely affect him? A few more angsty flashbacks b/c I love them as they make House want to care for his beloved duckling even more. But will he have to offer some extra TLC if something happens to Chase? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. The Physical Price of Concern

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 7 – The Physical Price of Concern **

**A/N: **Okay so just a heads-up I'm going to switch my posting days from Tuesdays to Monday's and hope this still works for everyone (hey at least they'll still be weekly right?). Please enjoy this angsty update!

* * *

"There…all done. Want your lollipop now or later?" House mentions with a soft smirk as he tenderly rubs the spot where the needle went into Chase's arm.

"Later," Chase whispers as he slowly stands up and reaches for his dress shirt.

"Robert?" House asks in haste as he looks at the younger man's rather perplexed expression. "It's not a lethal shot so don't worry."

"I'll try not to," Chase states matter of factly as he reaches for his coat and then takes his leave; House watching in wonder.

"Well…that sort of went…well…" he scratches his head as he turns back to Chase's personal medical file and fills in the entry for the Tetanus shot and the date administered. "I don't know why he was so uptight about it…was just a small shot…routine," House tells himself as his pager goes off and he reaches for his coat and his cane. About fifteen minutes later, while House is in the middle of diagnosing a patient, he hears the overhead code call for a cardiac attack in…_that's the room…Robert's patient is in…his patient shouldn't be having a heart reaction…what's going on?_

"Here…take this. I'll be back later."

"Should I take this with some water…Doctor?"

"Probably," House retorts as he disappears around the corner, hurrying as fast as he could go toward the patient's room to see what possible mis-diagnosis his team had offered. _Can't leave them alone for a minute, _he inwardly grumbles before he literally comes to a sudden halt.

"What's going…."

House's mind instantly takes him back in time…watching a stretcher with a crash team race by…seconds later his beloved duckling on top…not moving…covered in his own blood…Adams on his chest…literally saving his life with her finger in his…heart…and now…

"Robert!" House growls as he hurries toward the room where two nurses were trying to get life jolted back into him. "Let me…"

"Out of the way Doctor!" One of the nurse's barks as House stares helplessly down at Chase's pale and placid expression.

"He's not responding!"

"He's crashing!"

"I don't have a pulse!"

"He's not breathing!"

"We're losing him!"

"NO!" House shouts as he tries once more to get to his beloved duckling. "Let go!" House jerks his arm free of Taub's grasp.

"You have to let them finish."

"They don't know what they're doing!" House growls as Taub offers one of the bewildered nurses a sympathetic expression and shakes his head in disagreement. "What the….hell…" House mutters as he looks at Taub in anger. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Taub stammers at he offers House's snarl a sheepish frown. "We were talking to the patient. Chase suddenly said he didn't feel well. Course…"

"Course what!" House snaps.

"Course he came in looking kinda pale."

"When he left my office he…oh damn…"

"What?" Taub looks at House in wonder.

"Then what?" House presses on as he looks back down; Chase's body jerking in response to the AED shock.

"Okay…we got a heartbeat…he's back."

"Thank God."

"Okay get him into the ER stat. Let's move him on 3. One…two…three!"

"Then he said he was feeling lightheaded, a bit dizzy, started to see spots and his breathing shallowed. He clutched his chest and started to say he couldn't breathe, he convulsed and then collapsed. Luckily we already had two crash nurses next door but…but damn I wonder what brought this on?" But Taub's last words were already lost in the air, for when he turns to look at House – House is gone; already well on his way to the ER.

_This can't be happening…I know what's in a Tetanus shot and Robert's not allergic. This can't be…_House arrives at the ER and stops a few feet away from one of the beds the nurses and the attending ER physician were all buzzing around. As much as he wanted to push his way into the midst of them and shoo them all away, he was forced to stand a few feet at a distance in silent misery – abject silent misery wondering if his own actions caused his beloved duckling this horrific distress. _He has to be okay…he just has to be…oh damn what the hell have I done!_

About half hour later, House finds himself finally letting out an audible exhale as one by one the nurses disperse, leaving on the doctor and his very still patient alone in the small curtained off space.

"He's going to be okay."

"What happened?" House asks firmly as he approaches.

"I've ordered a blood test and tox-screen bu…."

"My duc….Dr. Chase isn't on drugs!" House answers in a small hiss.

"I'm sure you're concerned…Dr. House," the man about his age looks at the name patch on House's coat and then back up at him in concern, "but he suffered a massive coronary attack and I need to check anything that might have caused this. Do you know a family member I can contact to get an idea of his recent medical history?"

"Dr. Chan….I administered a Tetanus shot about thirty minutes ago," House admits with a glum tone.

"What?"

"Routine infection from a cut on his back that wasn't healing. But he's not on any other medication and shouldn't have had this reaction. I don't know why this happened…" House states numbly as he pulls away from the wondering doctor and nears Chase's bedside; marveling once again at how innocent and alone Chase looked in the massive bed, hooked up to the tubing.

"I still need to…"

"I'm his family."

"Pardon?"

"I'm the only family he has. There is no family history of heart problems…disease or the like. There is cancer but he's clean; I know that for a fact. He was, however, stabbed in the heart a few months back but came off his medication a few weeks ago and hasn't had any...major issues. A few minor things."

"Such as?"

"Twice while on the treadmill and once while running in the park. But I can assure you doctor he wasn't doing anything really physical before this. He was with a patient and everything seemed…normal. The tetanus shot shouldn't have caused this kind of reaction."

"Thanks for the info. As soon as I know something I'll let you know. For now he just needs to rest and be monitored."

"Tell your nurses I got this covered."

"Dr. House you…"

"Need to be here. I _need_ to be here. When he wakes up I need to be here and….no I need to be here," House states firmly as he holds his gaze a few seconds before looking back at Chase in the hospital bed. "I need to be here for him. He's all I have and I'm all he has. My team will tend to my patients and I won't get in the way but I need to be here…at least until he wakes up on his own. Don't send me away."

"If something changes…"

"I'll put the little button."

House watches Dr. Chan take his leave and then hurries over to Chase's bedside. "Oh god what have I done," House whispers in utter misery as he looks at the monitors and then down at Chase's pale countenance, his finger resting on his cool cheek. He looks at the breathing tube taped to his mouth, his dirty blond lashes resting on pale cheeks, the rather unsightly hospital gown and feels his stomach tighten. "Robert…I'm so sorry," House whispers as he pushes a few damp strands off Chase's clammy forehead. He looks around for a chair, spies one and then slowly drags it over to Chase's bedside and sits down. "I know you're not allergic. I double checked. This shouldn't have happened…why did this happen? You're off your heart medication, you hadn't done anything too strenuous today and…and this shouldn't have happened. I know you're not on drugs," House mumbles to himself as he looks back at Chase's chest as it slowly rises and falls to the tempo of the nearby instruments. "Wake up and yell at me," House softly begs in misery.

Just before he can offer another word, he watches as another bout of frenzied activity starts to unfold before his eyes; the outcome this time – tragic. He can offer deep inner sympathy as he listens to Dr. Chan telling the woman tending her son that he's died of a massive heart attack precipitated by a drug overdose. She cries and the still body is wheeled away.

"My boys not on drugs," House whispers as he looks back down at Chase's sleeping face. A few minutes later he looks up to see Wilson staring at him with his mouth agape.

"What on earth happened?"

"Heart attack and don't ask because I don't know why or how or…but it could be my fault."

"What? Your…fault?" Wilson asks in shock.

"I gave him the Tetanus shot for the infection and not long after he…had a heart attack."

"Damn," Wilson softly curses as he looks at Chase's placid expression and then at House's panic-stricken one. "He knows you'd never hurt him on purpose."

"I told him…damn I promised he'd be okay…that nothing would go wrong. It's a routine shot!" House lightly hisses as Dr. Chan walks by. "He knows…he just won't tell me!"

"Who? Dr. Chan? Want me to fi…"

"They're running tests," House resigns with a heavy sigh as Wilson looks at House with pursed lips. "I promised I'd never hurt him. I gave him my word."

"He'll pull through."

"What if he doesn't?" House asks sharply. "What if…"

"Okay hold on a sec," Wilson puts his hands up to stop House's verbal tirade. "They'll run a few tests and then you'll know for sure what caused it."

"Can't lose him Wilson."

"You won't," Wilson tells him firmly. "Anything you need?"

"A miracle."

"How about something I can physically carry out?"

"Tell me team. I'm not leaving here until he wakes up…even then I'll still be here."

House watches Wilson take his leave and then turns back to look at Chase, silently willing the young man's eyes to open and look at him. _Just open your eyes Robert…blink…something…_in that moment he hears Rowan's mocking laughter directed right at him _'you thought you could care for him better than me? You're not his father! He was better off without you! His death will be on YOUR HANDS!'_

House tries to shake the morbid image away as he watches a nurse approach the bed. As much as he wants to protest her actions, he knows he's just being overprotective and it was part of her duties to take a heart reading. So he offers her a contrite nod and waits until she leaves.

"Robert…." House starts in a soft tone as his hand gently snakes toward Chase's still limb. "Open your eyes for me okay?" He softly begs as he takes Chase's cold hand in his. "Damn you're cold," he huffs in misery as he gently rubs the skin before placing it and the other under the flimsy blanket. "Stupid hospital blankets. Give you pneumonia before they'll do anything good for you."

He settles back down and looks at Chase's peaceful expression, cursing the breathing tube still taped to his mouth and praying for him to wake up and start breathing normally on his own. Outwardly, Chase appeared…normal…it was what's going on inside…what he couldn't see that was bothering him most. What led up to the heart attack? Was it the tetanus shot? He's had one before and never had a reaction and House knows the antibodies that make up the tetanus shot wouldn't cause that kind of reaction. Something else did. But what? Was he taking something on the sly? Why wouldn't he tell me? He finished his heart medication and then…then he took…House's mind stops as he realizes what it could have been. But he quickly dismisses the notion as that was well over a week or two ago and the residue from the mild sleeping pills would have worn off and not even been a factor. _They won't show up on the tox results they…damn it tox results! My boy isn't a drug addict!_

House watches Chase in his bed and thinks back to that fateful night…the night after the stabbing when he was so alone in his bed and he called his father, foolishly thinking that in that dire time of need, some small spark of Rowan Chase's parental affection would come to the fore. It didn't. In fact his call had made things worse. At first guilt and mere professional obligation motivated House to take Chase into his home and offer a room and his material provisions. He had told himself that night not to get too attached to the young man as once he was back on his feet, he'd be on his way and life would return to normal.

That didn't happen and after a few weeks of having Chase living with him, watching over him, providing for him and taking care of him; his own parental feelings started to stir inside. He argued with himself that he was too old to start to _want _to care for someone now…anyone…as if they were his own child. But Chase was different. As much as Robert wouldn't admit that he was craving some paternal affection, every action and word betrayed that inner desire and House just wanted to give it even more. Rowan's stupid actions of course compounded that but even after they returned from the funeral and Chase was given his walking papers he realized that his once original plan to pack Chase's bags and send him away were moot. The young man had firmly cemented himself in House's heart and wasn't going anywhere soon.

_Now I care…_House's mind freely admits as he looks up at the monitors keeping close tabs on Chase's heart rate. He frowns at the low numbers and then looks back down at his peaceful expression. Losing him now would kill House inside and he knows it. He had grown to care for and love Robert Chase as if he was his own fleshly son. Now being forced to sit in silence and contemplate the fact that he might have caused his would-be son's heart attack was unbearable. The infection wasn't healing. A Tetanus shot is routine. Chase sort of fussed but when he looked at House with trusting eyes he proceeded. Why didn't he insist I stop? Why didn't he tell me he wasn't feeling well? Would he still see the same trust in those warm blue eyes when they opened? _Open your eyes damn it! _House's mind growls as his hand reaches out and feels Chase's hand once more.

At least the skin was getting warmer. But still wasn't out of the woods and if something was wreaking havoc inside his system then there was a good chance it wasn't done yet. Even if he woke up now, he'd be spending the night.

"Team's on board. Any change?"

"Not with the stuff that counts," House admits to Wilson in a worried tone. "Wilson…"

"He's going to be fine. He's like you that way…too stubborn to die for no really good reason," Wilson replies lightly as House's face slightly softens.

"This is one medical puzzle I don't like," House whispers as Wilson's hand gives his shoulder a firm squeeze. "I have that seminar tonight. Guess Saturday's on hold?" Wilson asks almost rhetorically.

"Trust me I'll chain him to the damn bed if he even thinks about trying to paint on Saturday. It's on hold."

"Alright, I'll call you later."

House watches Wilson take his leave and then turns his attention back to Chase. He leans back in the hard plastic chair, pushing aside the physical discomfort as he remembers the very first day the fresh-faced Australian doctor walked into his office. Of course he knew how the young man had gotten the job and was impressed by his medical knowledge at such a young age, but he dismissed him as ladder climbing daddy's boy, with delusions of grandeur.

_'Name.'_

_'Robert Chase Sir. I come from…'_

_'Thank you. How's England this time of year?'_

_'I'm from Melbourne. I think you'll…'_

_'Sound British to me.'_

He told himself he'd treat him the same as everyone else, maybe purposely try to knock him down a peg since he really hadn't earned or proved himself to get the position, he was merely given it because of who his father knew. Right from the start he never liked Rowan Chase and figured like father, like son. But Chase had worked hard to prove that he wanted the job and he deserved to be there. Worse still…to House at least was the fact that his sweet Australian charm was starting to win _him _over despite his inner emotional protests. They had been through so much together but when Chase was stabbed and nearly died a few meters down the hall….something inwardly snapped. Losing him wasn't an option. And now…

"Wake up Robert," House begs in a sad whisper as his hand rests on Chase's soft cheek. "My boy…please wake up."

He remembers Chase telling him one time of when he had his tonsils out and how he felt so sad and alone in the large unfriendly hospital bed all by himself, tended to by uncaring strangers as his father said he wasn't in a life or death situation and his mother was busy. _'The nurses are paid to look after you so let them do their job and stop complaining,' _Rowan's harsh words resonate in his head as he looks back down at Chase with pursed lips.

House spies Dr. Chan reenter the ER recovery area and slowly stands up. "Dr. Chan. Results?"

"I'm not sure how things work on your ward Dr. House, but down here as you can see…I have more than one patient to tend to and more than one drug…"

"My so…Dr. Chase isn't a drug addict!"

"The test is in the works. Once I have the results you'll be the second person to see them. Pestering me won't help."

"Helps me," House grumbles as he slumps back down, casting a narrow-eyed glance at the back of Dr. Chan before he turns back to Chase.

"Dr. House."

House looks up as the familiar voice approaches and can't help but offer Bruno a tired nod.

"Bruno."

"Hey I just heard from Dr. Wilson, is he okay?"

"I don't know yet," House answers in a softer tone, knowing it wasn't fair to snap at Bruno who didn't have all the facts. _Oh hell even I don't have all the facts! _

"Okay well um…is there anything I can do while you wait? You hungry or something? I can get you whatever you want."

House looks up at the genuine pleading expression of the young man at the foot of the bed and inwardly huffs; as much as he wants to just shoo him away, he can't. Bruno means well and it wasn't fair to express his inner agitation on someone who was trying to help; he already did that to Dr. Chan. He actually _likes _Bruno. He likes him because Robert likes him.

"A cup of strong coffee. But not the cafeteria crap."

"Ah you want Rosie's next door right?" Bruno asks with a wide grin. "Comin' right up."

House offers a small smile and watches him take his leave and then looks back down at Chase's placid expression. "You have yourself a pretty great friend there," House remarks quietly. "Now wake up and say I know," he verbally pleads. But Chase remains as is – unconscious, only the steady beeping of the monitors told him that his duckling was in fact alive.

"Any change?" Bruno's warm question asks about fifteen minutes later, prompting House to look up as the strong coffee approaches and offer a weary expression.

"Not yet but then it's only been an hour," House grumbles as Bruno hands him the coffee and a small bag.

"The scones next door are to die for."

"Appreciate it thank you."

"I gotta run but um…you know if you need anything at all…even if it's to come down here and sit with him while you catch a few hours at two in the morning, I'm your man."

"You're a good man Bruno," House tells Bruno the truth as he gives his forearm a small squeeze. "I'll let you know as soon as something changes."

"Thanks."

House watches Bruno take his leave and then pulls up a small rolling table, placing his hot coffee on it and starts into his scone. "Mmm these are good," House mumbles as he watches Dr. Chan walk by the other way. He knows getting after the busy physician for something not in his control wasn't fair and he'd just have to bite his tongue and wait – despite the fact he hated doing that. _I'm doing it for Robert, _was his only reasoning.

One by one his team slowly comes down to check on Chase's progress, all being told the same thing – if something changes they'll know.

"Okay time to stop playing and wake up now. I only like to play Twister, not charades," House grumbles softly; his mind trying to push aside the very morbid but very real thought that there was the possibility Chase would actually slip into a coma and die. He tries to think on something else…reaching for whatever magazine was within reach; thumbing through it in a vain attempt to keep his mind occupied on something other than the medical prognosis of the dear patient in the bed beside him.

"Where are those damn results!" House growls as he looks at his phone as it buzzes in his pocket about an hour later.

_'Any change?'-Wilson_

_'No.'-House _

But as soon as he shoves his phone back into his pocket he senses slight movement, his head snapping to the right so fast it was almost a miracle he didn't suffer whiplash. "Robert?" House exclaims as Chase's eyes slowly flutter and then close again. "Oh don't you do that to me now…come on boy…wake up."

_'Mr. Norton…I have your…'_

_'Chase you okay?' Taub's voice asked in concern._

_'Yes fine…let's just get this…'_

_'Well doc what's my results? Do I have…'_

_'I have them right here and…' Chase paused as he looked over at Taub with a hint of distress on his face. 'I don't…feel well.'_

_'You look pale.'_

_'I do?'_

_'Well paler than normal. What are you feeling?'_

_'Dizziness…shortness of breath…nausea…spots…shortness…oh god my heart…Taub…'_

_'Chase? CHASE!'_

_Chase's fuzzy mind shows snippets of him entering the patients room with Taub on his left; the test results in his right hand. Routine visit. He approaches the patient ready to deliver the news when suddenly his heart started to ache…but it was an odd aching. His body was on fire…head spinning…lungs gasping for air. He felt panic and fear and confusion…dark spots…room spinning…breathe…can't breathe…JUST BREATHE…his body starts to shake….he grabs his heart…the room spins…he collapses…darkness._

"That's it…" House coaxes as Chase's eyes flutter open once more, blinking away a few watery droplets before he looks at House and frowns heavily. He tries to speak but is unable due to the tubing in his mouth and taped down.

"mmmmm," Chase tries to mumble in distress.

"You need that."

"Mmm mmmm," Chase tries again as House merely shakes his head.

"Damn they call me stubborn. Hold on a sec…" House mutters as he stands up; Chase watching with anxious eyes as he feels himself wanting to choke thanks to the apparatus affixed to his mouth to help him breathe.

"Anything for my boy," House whispers as works away.

As suspected, the change in the monitor quickly brings a nurse to help, House lightly slapping her hand and making the seasoned RN look at him in shock. "He's my responsibility," House quickly qualifies as he gently pulls the tape away from Chase's lips and then slowly removes the saliva-coated breathing apparatus and hands it to the nurse. "And this is yours. Run along now."

"Listen Dr…"

"House," House snaps. "And while you're at it…fetch Dr. Chan. My boy's awake now!" House concludes with a warning glare that sends the nurse away, cursing him under her breath.

"Nice bedside…manner…" Chase manages with a soft croak as House looks up at his monitors. "What…happened?"

"You tell me…but later. Right now…you need to just concentrate on breathing in slowly."

Chase closes his eyes once more and takes in a few deep breaths and then exhales, his facial grimace telling House more than he actually wanted to know; Chase was still suffering internal distress. "House…"

"So he's awake?"

"Took you long enough. Where's my tox results?"

"Tox…I'm not on…drugs," Chase manages with a hoarse cough.

"I told him that," House looks at Dr. Chan in wonder.

"I have put a rush on it but we're a little backed up. Should have it within the hour. I know you're concerned Dr. House but he still is technically my patient until he's either discharged or moved and I do need to do a few things for his care…as part of standard hospital procedure."

"Procedure," House gripes. "Must be a close friend of Foreman's," he huffs as he slumps back down onto the chair; his eyes however, fixed on Chase's face. He'd know by whatever Dr. Chan did if it helped or hindered his duckling's prognosis. But even still, for the sake of Chase's mental sanity, and _only_ his, House bites his tongue when Chase's lips suck in and he utters a small, hoarse yelp when Dr. Chan physically examines his chest.

"He might have broken a rib in the fall."

"Why wasn't…"

"Do you see the state of my ER, Dr. House!" Dr. Chan growls before he turns to his nurse. "Bring in the portable x-ray machine and let's see what's going on in there."

"Fine," House grumbles as Dr. Chan leave and he looks back to see Chase watching him. "Between the time you left my office and the attack did you ingest anything that might have caused this?"

"No. Not even…strawberry…scented air," Chase confesses in truth. "Chest…hurts."

"I know it does," House tells him tenderly as he checks the temperature of his cheeks. "You're feeling warmer now. That's a good sign."

"Where w…"

"Just relax now. You had a heart attack and that's all we know for right now. It couldn't have been the shot."

"House…I don't blame…you."

"I blame me," House frowns as he leans in closer, Chase looking at him in uncertainty. "I promised you you'd be okay."

"I'm still…here. House I need to te…" is all Chase manages as both look up to see Dr. Chan walking toward them with what appears to be the tox results in his hand.

"Now we'll clear up this drug nonsense," House mutters as Dr. Chan nears the bed. "Well?"

"Dr. Chase, are you on any current medication?" Dr. Chan looks directly at Chase and asks.

"I told y…"

"I asked him Dr. House, not you," Dr. Chan replies firmly as he looks back at Chase; House's eyes instantly moving from the piece of paper down to the somewhat mortified look on his duckling's face.

"Robert?" House asks weakly.

* * *

**A/N: ** Okay so I'm not a medical professional (nor did I ever claim to be one) but this story is fiction, so I don't know if in real life a tetanus shot would react with the sleeping pill medication – maybe, maybe not but it did for this for a reason – Chase needed a real wake up call to make him seriously examine his sleeping pill addiction and he'll do that next. Yes House felt guilty but now the results are in….hmm a verbal showdown up next possibly? And don't forget that Wayne is still lurking and waiting to strike ;) so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. A Prescription for Honesty

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 8 – A Prescription for Honesty**

**A/N: **Okay you might need a Kleenex…or two? Nah just one lol enjoy this emotionally angsty update!

* * *

In that moment Chase wishes he could slip back into an unconscious state and not have to face the verbal consequences of his own actions. _Face it now…House will be pissed…yes he will but you nearly DIED! You have to come clean…he cares for you….let him help._

House watches Chase's eyes slightly water and instantly feels his stomach tighten and heart ache. But as soon as the name of the potent drug escaped Chase's lips, House's angry frustration busts through.

"What? You lied to me!" House snaps as Dr. Chan looks at him in surprise.

"I…" Chase tries.

"I wasn't meaning to cause alarm here but the ingredients from the potent pills reacted negatively with the ingredients from…" Dr. Chan starts.

"Reacted negatively! That's an understatement," House growls as he keeps his gaze fixed on Chase's mortified expression.

"As I was saying," Dr. Chan continues with a firmer tone, giving House a warning glare not to interrupt him again. "This is what caused the massive heart attack…."

"That and Dr. Chase's ignorance," House mutters in a soft whisper; the words, however, loud enough to be heard by all. But Dr. Chan presses on.

"You'll remain here for the next twenty-four hours during which time we'll flush your system of all medical toxins and then reevaluate to see if you can go home and rest. I'll send in the nurse and be back a bit later."

"Fine….go," House shoos Dr. Chan away with a brisk hand-stroke; the older Asian doctor muttering to himself about House's deplorable bedside manner. House yanks the curtain closed and then glares down at Chase in anxiety. "I don't…I don't know what to say," House looks at Chase in frustration. "I asked if you were on medication. You said no. You lied."

"I can…explain," Chase implores as he tries to sit up.

"Stay put or the catheter will come out. At least you got your wish for that."

"You think…I like this?" Chase snaps as his lungs gently heave and his monitor's spike. "House, listen to me."

"I saw the infection wasn't healing and I was worried so I gave you that shot thinking it would help you get better. The next thing I see is you on the floor being shocked back to life! How the hell is that better!" House's voice raises as he turns away, Chase's teeth gritting as he looks up in remorse; House's back still to him. "What if you had died?" House's tone ends a bit more sharply than even he expected.

"I didn't think…"

"You're right! Finally you admit to me the truth! You didn't think!" House expels his verbal frustration; his back still to his beloved duckling. "When I saw you on the floor and heard what Taub said…why didn't you tell me you were taking something!" House's voice once again ends with an angry edge. "You nearly died. I watched you…flat line."

"Please turn around," Chase begs in sorrow.

"No. I'm still mad at you and rightly so. Seeing you lying there all helpless and pathetic will make me feel sorry for you. I'll do that later. Right now, I'm mad. You were taking in secret strong medication that isn't supposed to be taken after someone nearly dies, thereby aggravating in secret your condition and then you have the audacity to deny you are taking that strong medication when asked outright. I saw you on the treadmill and those incidents when you were in distress weren't from lack of food! It was from the damn pills! And then you nearly died today because of what I did. I sat here thinking that I had caused this to happen to you! I felt guilt not because of my actions but because of yours. But it wasn't my fault…" House mutters as he exhales heavily. "This…was not my fault."

All Chase can do is remain in place, in speechless remorse as he watches House push through the curtain and disappear into the now quiet ER; it being well into the evening.

"Don't…go," Chase begs sadly as his eyes water once more. He blinks several times before he tries to sit up; his body instantly rewarding him with pain as his head swims, chest heaves and dark circles form. "Have to…leave…" Chase huffs as he slumps back down, knowing he couldn't just get up and walk away. Dr. Chan was right; his system had to be flushed of all the toxins but this was something he brought upon himself and now would have to deal with. _Alone? Do I have to deal with this alone? I'm sorry House…please come back, _his mind begs in misery.

He watches the nurse come in with the first large liquid bag and starts to hook it up; his mind knowing he could take in that much liquid as he was hooked up to the damn catheter. Chase watches the nurse finish; he offers her a small smile and then is once again alone with the curtains drawn. The noise had for the most part died down and he could only assume it was late in the night and regular visiting hours were over for the general public.

"I'm sorry," Chase whispers as he hears movement to his right and then looks up to see House's head poke back into the curtains.

"Well it's a start," House lightly grumbles as he reenters the small semi-private area and hovers over Chase's bed, looking first at the flushing bag, next at the monitors and then down at Chase's rather mournful expression. "What were you thinking?" House quietly demands as Chase looks up with a heavy frown, his eyes watering once more. "Stop being so pathetic for a moment because I want to be mad at you! What the hell were you thinking! You know better."

"I deserved this."

"Robert…"

"No. I lied and I…" his lips stammer as he looks up at House and tries to swallow. "I thought I could handle it on my own."

"I guess living with me hasn't taught you anything useful," House grumbles and then frowns. "That was uncalled for."

"I don't blame you."

"Tell me now why you did this?"

"It started with one…I wasn't sleeping or…" Chase stammers in haste as his heart monitor starts to beep a bit faster; drawing instant concern from House.

"Take a deep breath and calm down," House instructs firmly. "Don't want you to die on me again."

"Don't go," Chase begs in misery as House feels his entire frame literally sag. "Please don't go again."

"I doubt I could even if I wanted to," House whispers as he leans in closer and gently brushes away a remorse-filled tear that had escaped the corner of Chase's watery sapphire pools. "Arms under. You only need your mouth to grovel," he ends with a small smirk; Chase's face slightly softening but his frown remaining. "I was worried sick."

"I was afraid to tell you."

"I wouldn't have gotten mad but…okay I might have but that's only because I know the serious harm being addicted to a strong substance can have on you especially when you suddenly mix it with another strong substance. You're not the only drug addict in the family," House light snaps as Chase's lips purse. "Start groveling."

"I wasn't afraid you'd get mad I was afraid…oh maybe I was…it's stupid I know. I still live with my father's stigma and doing things…on my own is just there. I took one and then…then I saw it was the only way I could get some solid rest so I took a few more. I know I was fooling myself when I should have known better. But I thought I could handle it. I thought I was okay…it…"

"Wouldn't happen to you?" House interjects as Chase silently nods. "You are a real doctor right?"

"Supposedly," Chase replies with gritted teeth as his monitor jumps slightly; House's eyebrows raising slightly.

"Deep breath Robert. That's an order. And keep your arms under or I really will tie you to the bed for your own damn good."

"I took one last night…which is why…"

"Which is why the drugs are still so fresh in your system and didn't play nice with the other drugs in your system," House sighs heavily. "And you didn't want the shot. Why didn't you just tell me?" House asks somewhat rhetorically.

"I honestly didn't know it would react that way," Chase looks up at his heart monitor.

"Of course."

"I wasn't trying to do this…" he pauses as he looks up at House in remorse, "on purpose. I don't like this."

"You're a doctor and as a doctor you know the medical risks of mixing two strong medications without having them properly tested before. You know the dangers of withholding medication knowledge. Aside from what I might have thought or even scolded you about you should have pulled out your professional…charm and told me no."

"I should have tried….harder," Chase humbly acknowledges.

"He's dead. You need to get that through your thick skull."

"Want to give me up…for adoption?" Chase manages with a weak smile. But as his eyes water his hand tries to rise to brush them away, House's right hand gently rests on his hand atop the blanket and then gently wipes away the tears with the other.

"You're stuck with me," House offers warmly as Chase's face softens into a warm smile. "But I'm still mad at you for what you put me through. The guilt…the worry…watching you die and being told to stand back and that perhaps there was a good chance you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are," House utters firmly as his hand rests atop Chase's forehead. "Very warm."

"My back…"

"Wasn't healing and now you have an infection inside your system as well as having sustained heart trauma. Now they need to flush out your entire system until there are no traces left at all of either the sleeping pills or the tetanus shot ingredients and then think about treating the infection on your back. There were easier ways to get out of painting this weekend."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know that now," House replies matter-of-factly as he looks at Chase with a heavy frown. "But…but at least it happened here and not when you were alone or…"

"Being attacked?" Chase tosses back.

"Or that. Damn masked man," House grumbles.

_However, what the two of them fail to realize is they weren't exactly alone in that small space, someone outside was listening…lurking. It was three hours earlier when Wayne had entered the hospital via his usual route; the way with the least amount of video surveillance. He wanted to deliver another message to Dr. Chase, this one a bit more personal. He started with the usual places – Dr. Houses's office – nothing. That wasn't too surprising as the young doctor did have other favorite haunts. Next he went down to the physio room. Wayne watched his large, dark friend working with another patient before he realized Dr. Chase wasn't around or making an appearance here anytime soon. He had seen Dr. Chase working in the Peds area a few times and so slowly wandered over there – nothing. He was just about to head out, telling himself that Dr. Chase probably had the day off and was at home, out of sight and out of harm's way. But just before he reached the exit he heard two doctors talking and stopped to listen._

_'Is House with him now?' The one named Wilson asked the one named Taub._

_'Hasn't left his side. Chase is lucky the crash nurses were there or else…'_

_'Wow okay. Which bed in the ER?'_

_'12C'_

_He watched the doctor who's coat was labeled Wilson rush toward the stairs to the ER but hung back. So Dr. Chase was injured….on the job? Or something more? He would wait…and wait he did. Wilson and then Dr. Chase's friend he over heard the name Bruno and then…visiting hours were over. Wayne then quietly slipped into the maintenance room, found a spare coat and cap and then went in search of room 12C. If he was alone and injured it would be the perfect opportunity to deliver another message. He felt no remorse; his only thought was to silence the screams in his head. The screams he would make the young Dr. Chase pay for. His eyes slightly narrowed upon seeing the curtains drawn and hearing House's voice talking in a low, somewhat scolding tone and knowing that his chance was instantly rendered moot. I'll be back, he tells himself. Wayne slowly turns around to take his leave; the area however, giving him a few ideas for when he'd finally strike._

_Rest up Dr. Chase…your next serious medical emergency will be your last._

"Yeah…him," Chase half whispers as he looks up at the monitors and then lets his eyes fall back down, not looking at House.

"Dr. House?" A nurse politely greets them. "Dr. Chan said you'd want to see these."

"Thank you," House replies as he takes the file; Chase looking over in haste. "I finally get to look into your little ducky insides."

"House…"

"Hush," House gently reprimands as Chase's lips slightly purse. "Although…" he pauses upon opening the file, "I doubt it'll tell me what I already know. Heart trauma and….oh that's interesting."

"What?" Chase asks suddenly.

"That chemical mixture you allowed to dance in your system did a number on your heart," House's voice drops as he looks over at Chase in concern.

"I don't like that look."

"Neither do I," House sighs as he closes the file and places it on the table.

"Something beyond repair?" Chase manages weakly.

"Almost. It weakened part of the left ventricle which is why you were feeling those burning pains during bouts of strenuous activity…damn it Robert! Those pains during those bouts were serious warning signs! You ignored them outright! Do you realize the damage you did?"

"No," Chase shakes his head as he slightly fidgets under his blanket and the monitor starts to get excited again.

"Oh pipe down," House snaps at the monitor before his eyes drop down to Chase's. "You need to rest now. Your system should be as still as possible while it's being flushed."

"House…"

"Enough talk for now," House replies firmly as Chase's lips clamp shut and he looks up at House in remorse. "Now he masters the pathetic pout," House states with a soft whisper as he pulls Chase's blanket up a bit closer to his shoulders. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Chase replies in truth.

"Wait here," House tosses out in obvious sarcasm, earning a small eye roll from his duckling before he gets up and leaves the area for a few minutes. Chase looks back up at the monitor and grumbles. His body starts to slightly ache and he tries to put his elbows under him and slightly push up.

"Ahhh," Chase huffs as he slumps back down before trying again.

"I think I need those restraints," House notes as he comes back inside the curtained off area.

"I just want…my back…it hurts from this position."

"Here hold on," House hurries to Chase's side, helping him slightly sit up. For a few seconds he holds the younger man in his grasp; angry that he had risked his life so foolishly and yet unable to just stand by and not help him as much as he could. He tenderly strokes his back for a few moments before the monitors remind House of the fragile life in his grasp and he helps Chase ease back down to a slightly shifted position.

"Better?"

"Yes…thank you," Chase replies in truth as he settles back down and looks up as House arranges the second blanket atop him. "I needed this."

"Of course, because you are a sadist," House mutters in sarcasm before he sits down and looks at Chase seriously. "I know that bastard that offered his seed to help bring you into this world never told you this, probably ever, but your life is precious…it's precious to me. I know he taught you throw away emotions and for a long time I've lived that notion myself. But you need to get it through your thick British skull that you matter. You matter to me."

"Australian."

"Might as well be Canadian for all it matters. Although I think I like Canadians better. They have better shows. Easier to understand than those Brits," House babbles as Chase offers him a small smirk.

"This had to happen."

"What's that?" House leans in closer as Chase looks up with a small frown.

"I thought I could handle this. I…I fooled myself into thinking I was okay going as I was. I've never mattered much to anyone I care about before. I just didn't want to let you down."

"You really need a spank," House quips as Chase nods. "What will it take to drill down into that thick skull of yours? Maybe you needed a wakeup call to get you to stop taking something you thought was okay but this…this isn't the right wakeup call. You could have died."

"I need help," Chase utters weakly as his eyes flood once more; instantly shattering House's heart.

"Much like myself…I know it's not easy to ask for help," House frowns as he reaches for a Kleenex and dabs the corners of Chase's soft blue eyes. "I don't ask for help and I need to set a better role model for you."

"I'm a grown man…and a doctor…I should know better as you said."

"You're also human and grew up with a man I'd equate with Hitler," House grimaces. "You…matter to me. You always did. I guess it took you nearly dying, the first time for me to finally realize that and act. Losing you now would be almost unbearable," House ends in a whisper; Chase looking up in surprise. "Yes I said it. Now believe it."

"I thought I could handle it alone."

"But you see you're not alone. You're never alone. Even when you think you're alone, you're not."

"I give you my word right now that I won't take them again."

"How many are left?"

"One," Chase replies in truth. "I had thought about getting them refilled…before this of course but now…House I give you my word right now, I'll never use them again."

"I want to say that any future medication will be monitored by me but I am not your jailer. I have to trust you right?"

"No more secrets," Chase tries to promise. "I can see the cost of them."

"You're too precious to lose," House tells him in a soft whisper, Chase's face offering a genuinely warm smile. "So…any other secrets you want to confess while I have you at my mercy?" House asks with a lighter tone.

"I'm sorry I wished for the catheter," Chase groans as House grins.

"The sadist in me is happy for your current discomfort there."

"Course," Chase gives him a small headshake.

"It'll pass. You just need to rest until your system is flushed."

"This is worse than a spank, which by way I'm too old to get."

"No you're not. Let's ask the nurse," House mentions as the nurse comes in to check Chase's fluid bag and the state of the catheter drainage pouch. "Is my boy too old to spank?"

"Oh god House," Chase groans as his face reddens and the older nurse looks at Chase and then at House.

"Some boys are never too old," she replies as Chase growls as House's mocking expression. "For some…that's the only way they learn."

"She gets a raise!"

The nurse gives House a nod and then takes her leave, Chase's face still flushed with utter embarrassment as he looks up at House with a heavy frown. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Daddy always knows best."

"That wasn't funny."

"It was slightly amusing," House corrects as he notices Chase fighting to stay awake. "Why are you fighting sleep? You need your rest."

"When I wake…"

"I'll be here, I promise," House assures him warmly. "Now close those little ducky eyes and get some rest. The faster you heal the faster I can take you home."

"Gonna be a fun weekend," Chase groans.

"The painting can wait but you might get that sponge bath after all."

"I'm too old to bathe."

"Hmm should I bring in that helpful nurse?"

"No," Chase answers in haste, bringing a small chuckle to House's lips as his hand gently rests on Chase's shoulder.

"Relax Robert…everything will be fine. I want you to close your eyes and just try to rest."

But Chase merely looks at House with a soft pleading expression.

"What?" House asks in haste.

"I want you to forgive me."

"Robert…"

"Please House. I just need to hear it," Chase begs in sorrow. "This was my fault…I need you to forgive me."

"I forgive you," House whispers as he offers Chase's cheek a tender pat. "Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Robert…"

"No I just needed to hear it," Chase replies with a small smile.

"Now will you sleep?"

"Will you read to me?"

"Certainly."

House looks around and then reaches for a nearby textbook. "Debbie does Princeton."

"House," Chase groans.

"How to set a broken femur. Yes sounds much more interesting," House deadpans in sarcasm.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to insert Debbie in there."

"Just for you," House grins as he reaches for his reading glasses. "Eyes closed…now."

"Goodnight," Chase whispers as he closes his eyes and settles a bit further into his bed. The material might have been drier than sandpaper but it was the comforting tone of House's voice that settled his mind and sent him into the dream world with mixed emotions. At the start the thoughts were somewhat peaceful as House's voice was the emotional security blanket his brain needed to keep the negative thoughts away. But that didn't last and soon he was bombarded with distorted images of death and despair.

The first nightmare was about him dying while House tried in vain to have him resuscitated. Another was his biological father watching as he had a seizure at his feet but did nothing to help his son. Another was his own funeral – the words, he killed himself written on his tombstone.

"Ahhh!" Chase gasps a few hours later, ripped from his last nightmare and fighting with the blanket and the tubing.

"Calm down Robert," House whispers as Chase's watery eyes blink furiously and his heart monitor starts to scream; bringing a nurse hurrying inside the curtained off confines of the small room.

"He's okay," House tries to assure her as he gently pats Chase's cheek and wipes some sweat off his damp brow. "Deep breath Robert. That's it. Just a nightmare. He'll be fine," House tells her in a quiet tone; his eyes however, fixed on Chase and not her. The nurse watches the heart monitor slowly drop back down to normal levels and then looks at Chase in concern.

"Night…mare," Chase whispers as she checks his fluid bag tubing to ensure it was still in working order and then leaves.

"You worried me for a second there. No more heart attacks on my watch."

"Only…mine?"

"Cheeky brat," House smirks as he helps Chase settle back under the blanket. "Back to sleep with you now."

Chase watches House, who had gotten himself a sleeping chair instead of the hard plastic one, ease himself back into it; his mind taking comfort that his guardian was only a few feet away.

House watches as Chase finally loses the battle with sleep and his eyes close once more. He thinks back to the fresh faced Australian standing in his office on his first day and how he merely dismissed the eager young man as a future irritant. But as he looks at him now, watching over him with loving parental concern he couldn't imagine his life without him. He had come too close to him; Robert had cemented himself in his heart and it literally ached to see him in such pain or being helpless or even attacked.

_I can't lose him again…I can't._

His mind switches from Chase's current medical plight to his admission of being attacked – twice. Once in the parking lot and then again in the stairwell. The attacker was brazen and that meant he didn't care about himself and that was even more troubling because it meant if he was still out there waiting to strike again, his beloved Robert could be dealt something to which he might never recover.

_I can't let that happen! Whoever that masked man is…I'll find him and if he tries to hurt Robert…I'll kill him._

* * *

**A/N: ** oh you know creepy stalker guy Wayne had to make an appearance right? Well Chase finally confessed *phew* and had to get a few lighter moments in there. But how did you like the House/Chase tension and then reconciliation? House had to tell Chase how he felt and Chase had to finally come clean. Are they now on the road to complete open and honest trust and communication? And yes this chapter was all House/Chase b/c they had to clear everything but you'll see some Bruno and uncle Wilson up next. Would love your thoughts as always so please do review before you go and thanks!


	9. Back on the Road to Recovery?

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 9 – Back on the Road to Recovery?**

* * *

_'You'll never walk again! You brought this on yourself!'_

"Ahhh…I can't….breathe….can't…."

"Robert!" House exclaims as he quickly awakens in the wee hours of morning to see his beloved duckling in obvious distress.

"I can't…"

"Just breathe."

"I can't walk…" Chase gasps as House flips on the small bedside light and helps Chase slowly sit up and then strokes his trembling back.

"Move your legs," House calmly instructs as Chase swallows and moves his legs. "Still work."

"I saw…"

"You had a nightmare pure and simple," House tells him calmly. "You are okay. Deep breath now," House instructs once more. "You're fine Robert. Just take a deep breath and close your eyes. I've got you."

"Okay…" Chase pants as he tries to swallow.

"Deep breath…there you go. And once more…deep breath."

"House…" Chase's voice begs softly.

"I'm right here and not going anywhere. Just take a deep breath. That's it…nice and slow. Better?"

"Yes," Chase answers as House slowly lowers him back down. "I'm okay…I'm okay," he slowly repeats as he eases himself back down, slightly moving his legs to make sure it was just a nightmare.

"Okay it's late and we both need some beauty sleep," House states in a low tone. "Sleep now my boy. Just sleep."

"Goodnight…dad."

"Goodnight," House replies in a soft whisper; his lips always curling automatically at the affectionate term, his heart settling at the same time.

A few hours later, Chase's weary eyes open and he glances over to see House asleep in the large chair beside him. He remembers his first night in the hospital and how he had felt so alone and lonely…House watching him from afar and his emotionally detached father merely adding to his misery instead of soothing it. He had gone to sleep alone and unloved and had woken up feeling the same if not worse after his father's almost scolding words. But this time was different. They had talked and House was mad at first as he had justifiable reason to be; he couldn't fault the older man for that. But after that they talked like two mature people and cleared the air, Chase finally feeling comfortable enough to confess all and then being rewarded with firm but loving words in return. And true to his promise, House was there when he woke up as he said he would be.

He tries to move but instantly curses his actions as the machines start to scream and House's eyes slowly open and glare at Chase in suspicion. "Do I need to call Nurse Ratchet in here to bring me the duckling restraints?"

"Are they yellow?" Chase cheekily retorts as House leans in closer and rests the back of his hand on his forehead and then his cheek.

"Specially for my boy," House replies as he frowns.

"What is it?" Chase asks in haste as his smile quickly fades.

"You're very warm," House mentions in concern. "The infection is still having some fun with your ducky insides," House confirms as Chase's face droops. "Next time Dr. Chan comes make that exact same face," House states pointedly as Chase's lips purse.

"Can he rush the flushing system?"

"You're stuck in that bed until the same time you came in here last night and then I can take you home. You need to rest."

"I need to get up and do…things," Chase offers with a heavy exhale as House looks at him in sympathy.

"You can make me breakfast on Saturday," House replies with a grin. "You might even be able to fit into that maid costume I bought you."

Chase gives House a small eye roll as the morning nurse comes in to check the fluid bag and drain the catheter bag; telling them both that Dr. Chan would be in within the hour to see Chase and give him an update.

"Remember…you be nice to Dr. Chan."

"Me?" Chase asks in shock. "It wasn't my bedside manner he was complaining about," Chase readily reminds him.

"Well at least you sound _you _again," House smiles as he fixes the tubing around Chase's arm.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Chase inquires.

"Last night was not about me was it?" House tosses back as Chase's lips form a thin line. "I slept when you did. How did you sleep?" House wonders as he helps raise Chase's bed a few feet so it was at more of an angle. "Better?"

"Yes," Chase answers in a soft whisper as he looks back up at the heart monitors and then away but not at House.

"Robert?" House asks softly as Chase turns back to him with watery eyes, making House's heart instantly sink. "What's going on inside that little ducky head of yours?"

"It um…I look up at the monitors and it just hits me again. I wasn't trying to kill myself or do this to get attention."

"Forget what the negative voice of that bastard inside your head is telling you," House leans in closer and offers Chase a sympathetic gaze. "I know that's not coming from you. I know you better than you might think and I know you'd never do something that stupid. You have done stupid things but not that. Forget him."

"I'm trying," Chase mentions weakly. "I just…"

"Am I interrupting anything…"

"Yes actually…"

"Important?" Dr. Chan finishes with a small huff as he looks at House with a less than amused expression.

"Well you asked," House huffs.

"It was rhetorical," Dr. Chan lightly groans as he purposely pushes past House and then starts to look at Chase closely.

"He still has a fever…" House starts as Dr. Chan arches his slim eyebrows. "Well he does."

"Okay deep breath Dr. Chase," Dr. Chan instructs as he gently rests his stethoscope on Chase's bare chest. "What is the feeling when you breathe in?"

"It hurts…here," Chase motions to an area by his heart; House watching with a concerned frown.

"Okay and once more for me please," Dr. Chan mentions firmly; his head snapping to the right to warn House to keep his comments to himself. "And where now?"

"Same…place," Chase lightly wheezes as he slowly exhales, his face offering a telltale wince as Dr. Chan puts his stethoscope away and then pulls out a small needle. He carefully extracts a small amount of blood and then looks at Chase with a heavy frown.

"Your temperature is concerning but understandable given the infection your body is fighting. I'm going to check the residue amounts in your blood to see if we can administer a lower Tetanus dosage to help you fight it but I can only offer it if the levels are safe. Thank you for no extra side commentaries, Dr. House," Dr. Chan mentions as he picks up his file and promptly leaves the room.

"Hurts to breathe deeply."

"It will for a while," House tells him tenderly as he pulls out his own stethoscope and then gently pushes Chase's gown aside. "Once more for daddy," he whispers as Chase offers a small smile and then takes in as deep a breath as he can and then slowly exhales. "Sounds…painful."

"I feel sick," Chase tells House in truth as House touches his forehead once more.

"I know you do."

"No…I really feel sick."

"Do you want to throw up?"

"I think…so. But I know…it will hurt."

"It's going to put more strain on you. Let me get you some mild gravol. At least if we keep you from throwing up your system can maybe…ah damn it Robert!" House grumbles before his face softens once more. "I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at your little ducky insides."

"I wa…mmmm," Chase starts as House's finger gently presses against his lips.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated at seeing you like this, which might sound the same but it's not," House tries to explain in exasperation as Chase looks up with a wondering expression. "I just want you better. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Chase whispers as he watches House take his leave to get the anti-vomit pill and then looks back up at the monitors. He senses movement to his left and looks up to see an orderly enter the room and hover at the side of the bed. The older man just stares at Chase for a few minutes, so much so that Chase starts to feel uncomfortable and looks away and then back up.

"What's…going on?" Chase asks us in haste, anxious to fill the silence with something…anything.

"Checking the trash," the man mutters in a low tone as he looks at Chase's monitors and then down at Chase's helpless situation.

"Sure," Chase replies as his eyes fix on the hospital orderly's frame.

"What happened to you?"

"I…"

"Alright little duckling I have…no one else is allowed in here," House growls as he slips into the curtain and looks at the orderly with a narrowed gaze. "Dr. Chan is Asian and you're white," House states firmly.

"Observant," the male voice grumbles as he only gives House a sideways glance but not full face exposure.

"Only doctors are allowed in here now shoo," House lightly growls as he holds the curtain open and then quickly closes it. "Who was that?"

"That was…" Chase starts as House turns to him with arched brows. "I'm fine."

"Orderly's," he huffs as he looks at Chase in concern. "Are you okay?"

"He wanted the garbage, not to hurt me," Chase falsely reasons. "What did Dr. Chan say about the Gravol?"

Meanwhile the man _dressed _as the orderly gives a nod to a nearby nurse and then takes his leave; grumbling under his breath as he leaves the area. _I had him….he was helpless and within my grasp! _Wayne's mind growls as he heads for the main corridor once again cursing House's meddling presence. _I will not give up…I will have my vengeance! I will silence my screams and replace them with someone else's!_

"Dr. Chan said this was okay?"

"No but Dr. Kevorkian did," House grins as he reaches for a small glass of cold water.

"House…"

"This time you have to trust me," House tells Chase in a serious tone as he helps him slowly sit up. "There we go," House whispers as he gently strokes Chase's slightly trembling back for a few seconds and then hands him the small half pill. "Half dose will help keep the nausea at bay and yes I checked with Dr. Chan. Only a few sips."

"Thank you," Chase offers as he swallows and then looks up at House with a weak expression.

"I want you just to rest now. I'm sure Dr. what's his name is going to come in here and tell you that you still have high levels of the drug residue in your system and you have to wait a few more hours until it's flushed out but in the meantime you need to just get as much rest as possible and let your little ducky insides do their thing."

"Aside from the what's his name and continued odd 'ducky' references," Dr. Chan's voice is heard as Chase looks up in surprise and House in mild annoyance, "Dr. House is correct. The residue in your system is still dangerously high and you might not be able to fight it off effectively. I'll come back in a few hours and we'll see what happens."

"As I was saying," House turns back to Chase after Dr. Chan had left. "I want you to just rest. Do you need a sleep mask?"

"No. I want to go home," Chase mentions in sorrow.

"I know you do. Soon enough you'll have your own private room service," House assures him warmly. "But right now you need to rest and that's an order. I need to go and check on a few things but I'll be back. I want you to rest while I'm gone."

"I give you my word," Chase promises. "My stomach has settled thank you."

"Anything for my boy," House tells Chase warmly as he pulls the blanket up over his shoulders and checks the monitors once more before he quietly takes his leave. Chase keeps true to his word, closing his eyes and trying to rest as much as possible as House heads upstairs to tend to a few things in his office.

"How is he?" Wilson asks in concern as he approaches House's desk and then eases himself down into a facing chair.

"He's…he'll be okay," House replies with a heavy sigh as he rubs his face and then looks at Wilson with a frown. "He still has the damned infection inside and will need a half Tetanus shot to help him fight it. He wanted to throw up. He looks so vulnerable and…lost. But he'll be fine," House concludes with a sarcastic note.

"And how are you?"

"Worried sick. I know he could still have another setback that could sideline him from certain things for good. I tried to sleep but…damn is this how real parents feel when their child is sick?" House complains.

"Yes," Wilson replies with a friendly smile. "He's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him," House corrects him in a soft whisper. "So…what did I miss?"

"You've only been gone a few hours," Wilson smirks as he hands him a progress report. "From Foreman. He figured it would soften the blow coming from me."

"No wonder he's the boss," House retorts dryly.

"I heard that," Foreman pipes up as he enters House's office. "How's Chase?"

XXXXXXXX

Chase's slightly watery eyes slowly open a few hours later, trying to focus on the figure in the chair next to him; the figure not obviously House's.

"Hey man welcome back," Bruno's friendly voice is heard as Chase's lips break into a warm smile.

"Hey," Chase smiles back as he tries to sit up.

"Ah it's okay, don't get up," Bruno slowly raises the bed as Chase remains stationary. "You need anything?"

"I need…to walk," Chase groans as he slightly twists to his side. "I haven't moved since…yesterday and House can't help me walk."

"Well…I might be able to help you with that," Bruno informs Chase matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? Really? You sure?"

"Yeah I am. Hold on a sec," Bruno stands up and then heads for the nursing station. A few minutes later, the nurse returns and momentarily unhooks Chase's fluid IV tubing, leaving the catheter in place but allowing him some mobility freedom. "Okay you ready?"

"And waiting," Chase smiles lightly as he slowly sits up; Bruno's strong arms reaching out and placing some pressure upon Chase's hips as he helps him stand up and then steady him on his feet. "Feels like…old times."

"Except at least your legs work. I ain't carrying that catheter bag," Bruno smirks as he holds onto Chase's waist and then starts to head for an area of the ER not that populated. "You just tell me when you're tired."

"Oh trust me," Chase lightly pants, "I've learned my lesson about not talking."

"So what led up to this situation? I'm guessing those smaller attacks on the treadmill had something to do with this?"

"Those and my own bullheadedness," Chase sighs as they reach the end of the area and he has to stop and take in a few breaths.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Chase answers in truth. "But I needed this. I had to get up and just make sure everything was still working as it should."

"What?"

"I had a nightmare that I couldn't walk again," Chase groans as they head back to his bed; House watching with an endearing smile from a discreet distance. He knows that he didn't have the solid strength to help Chase get up and about for a few minutes so was more than delighted when Bruno nearly volunteered as soon as he brought it up a few hours earlier. _He deserves good friends like Bruno, _House's mind states happily as he decides to wait until Bruno's time with Chase was done.

"Okay and lets ease you back down," Bruno tells Chase as they reach the bed and Chase's body starts to falter from the small bout of strenuous activity. "Anything hurt?"

"My pride," Chase whispers as he looks up at Bruno in misery. "Sorry."

"I get it and I know it's not personal," Bruno answers with a small frown. "It sucks to be sidelined. Alright…in you go," Bruno helps lift Chase's legs back into bed and then settle him back under the blanket; the nurse being called a few minutes later to reattach Chase's fluid tubing.

"Thank you."

"Ah that's what friends are for," Bruno answers Chase with a friendly smile as they clasp hands and hold each other's grasp for a few seconds in an tight fist grip before Bruno let's go first and lets Chase's hand rest at his side. "I know if I stay too long Dr. House is gonna tan my hide."

"Trust me he'd make an exception," Chase manages weakly. "I'm glad you stopped by. Sorry about the painting party."

"It'll happen and don't worry about the basketball game either," Bruno assures him as he gives Chase's arm a friendly squeeze. "I'll stop by tomorrow either here or at home."

"I'd like that."

Bruno takes his leave and Chase falls back to sleep for a few hours; reawakening to see House sitting beside him – reading; Dr. Chan having already taken another blood sample an hour earlier.

"Bruno was by earlier," Chase mentions as he slightly stirs.

"I know. Did you get your walk?"

"I'd say yes but somehow I think you already know the answer to that," Chase mentions with a wry smile.

"That's because I know everything," House brags outright. "How are you feeling?"

"My mouth and throat feel like cotton," Chase admits humbly.

"Just a small sip to moisten your lips and mouth. Then I have to give you another shot," House sighs as he produces the small needle and Chase's throat swallows firmly. "This time you have nothing to worry about. I cleared it with Dr. Chan. If anything it'll give you a bit more of a fever but it shouldn't react negatively with your heart."

"House…"

"Trust me Robert."

"I do trust _you_. I don't trust the medicine."

"I promise I won't let anything more happen to you," House assures him as he gently takes Chase's arm in his grasp. "Breathe normally."

Chase closes his eyes as the needle pricks his skin and then waits until the small dosage of medicine is delivered into his waiting vein and then House promptly removes the empty needle and helps him lie back down.

"Now your body really needs to rest and let that stuff do its thing. You'll remain here a few more hours and if there's no adverse reaction I can take you home to rest."

"I want to go home."

"So do I," House replies as he gently touches Chase's flushed cheek and then forehead, pushing back a few damp strands and smirking as they stand upright thanks to the sweat. "Close your eyes and rest now."

Chase gives House a nod and then sinks back into some light tormented slumber. House watches the nurse come in and attach the last flushing fluid bag to Chase's IV hangar and gives her a kind nod before she takes her leave; Dr. Chan coming in two hours later to see how Chase was faring.

"You can't wake him."

"Are you his doctor?"

"Actually…"

"No," Dr. Chan retorts firmly as he starts to gently examine Chase; Chase starting to stir much to House's chagrin. But as much as he doesn't like Dr. Chan disturbing his precious patient he understands the necessity of his actions and keeps his frustrated words to himself.

"He should be able to go home in a few hours."

"Thank you," House mentions meekly, Dr. Chan looking at him in surprise as House shrugs. "What?" House lightly snaps.

"You're…welcome."

A few hours later Chase awakens to see House on one side and less instruments on the other.

"How do you feel?"

"Lighter," Chase gently smirks as he slightly shifts.

"Now if you ask nicely I'll bring the catheter home with us."

"I'm glad the damn thing's out," Chase grimaces as he tries to shift to his side. "My back and legs hurt."

"You've been immobile for nearly twenty-four hours. Aside from the small walk with Bruno you've been quite lazy."

"Well in my defense I had a good excuse," Chase retorts with a cheeky grin.

"That's my boy," House pats his cheek as he produces a small duffle bag and ensures the curtains are closed.

"What's my diagnosis Dr. House?"

"You'll live," House retorts as he pulls out a sweatshirt and sweat pants. "Arms up."

House helps Chase out of his flimsy hospital gown and then pulls the warm sweatshirt over his head and down his arms. "Okay one ducky flipper," House holds up the sweat pants and slowly threads it onto one of Chase's legs and then the other. "And look what I got my boy for the ride home," House opens the curtain to expose the waiting wheelchair.

"That looks kinda familiar," Chase smirks as House helps him get up off the bed and then slowly ease himself down into the seat of the wheelchair and then covers his lower half with a blanket but drapes his own coat around Chase's shoulders.

"No flames," House reminds him as Chase smiles and nods. "Ready to go home?"

"More than ever," Chase answers as Dr. Chan slowly walks up them.

"Well Dr. Chase I mean this in all sincerity, I hope I never have you again as a patient of mine."

"Trust me I hope to never be either," Chase answers with a strained smile as House nods in agreement.

"Same goes for you Dr. House."

"I get my kicks in the cancer ward," House wags his brows as Chase lightly groans. "But…thank you for saving his life," House mentions in sincerity.

"All in a day's work Dr. House," Dr. Chan smiles. "Take care."

House hands Chase his cane and then slowly pushes him back toward the elevators and then inside; a set of narrowed eyes watching as they slowly leave the ER and head for home.

_Enjoy it now Dr. House…your would be son will soon be mine and when I'm done…you'll be alone again – for good._

"Now this is getting all too familiar," Chase groans as they reach the handicapped bus stop and House gives his shoulder a small squeeze.

"Dr. Chase? Dr. House?"

"Hello Charlie," House greets the bus driver that they had gotten to know during the time Chase was stuck in the wheelchair and they used the handicapped bus.

"What happened Dr. Chase?"

"Oh this is just a protection Charlie. My boy will be okay. Please take us home," House inquires as he locks the wheelchair into place and both of them settle in for the ride. On the ride home, House keeps careful watch on Chase to make sure his condition doesn't change on the ride home or he gets nauseous.

"Will that be all gentlemen?" Charlie inquires as they reach their apartment.

"This is fine Charlie, thank you. I'll take it from here."

House slowly pushes Chase off the bus and then into their apartment. "At least you know when we get home you'll be able to walk out of that thing," House comments softly as Chase looks up with a soft expression and slowly nods. "Figured you were remembering your last ordeal in a wheelchair on the ride home."

"I was. Brought back tough memories," Chase admits as they enter their quiet apartment. "Home," Chase whispers as House closes the door behind them.

"Ready for some Twister?" House asks enthusiastically as Chase can't help but offer up a small chuckle and shake his head. "Oh come on…indulge me."

"Maybe tomorrow after the painting party," Chase retorts in sarcasm.

"Want a sponge bath?" House asks as Chase looks up at him incredulously. "Hmm strike two," House huffs as he pushes Chase into his bedroom. "How about we play doctor and I'll bring out the catheter."

"Strike three," Chase offers in haste.

"Party pooper. Okay what do you want to do then?"

"How about we just relax and watch a movie?" Chase asks weakly.

"Okay fine," House resigns as he removes the jacket from Chase's shoulders and then leaves the room, telling Chase he'll be right back.

Chase's eyes look down at his legs and then drift toward the area where his last potent sleeping pill resides and takes a deep breath; letting his body sag into the wheelchair as he exhales heavily. He feels his fists tighten around the handles as his mind flashes himself taking the pill, getting the shot and then going into cardiac arrest a few doors down from House's office. His breathing starts to shallow and his heart rate beat painfully faster. But just before he can take in a ragged breath; his moment is broken by a kind word.

"Robert?" House's soft voice makes him jump slightly as his voice breaks into his sordid thoughts. "Everything okay?"

* * *

**A/N:** So I wanted to get a bit more House/Chase moments in here as Chase was healing but I also didn't want to drag out too much longer his hospital stay and hope I found a good balance but you'll all hafta let me know. I wanted to get a Bruno/Chase moment in there with Bruno doing what he does best – helping his friend in a time of need but now they are at home. Will Chase right away confess where the last pill is to House? And yes I had to get another glimpse of Wayne in there to show the threat is always waiting to strike. So how Chase is at home…the painting party is over – or is it? *wink* haha please do review before you go as you know your reviews fire us up and keep us extending the story for you all and thanks so much!


	10. An Amended Agenda

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 10 – An Amended Agenda**

* * *

"Robert?" House urges again gently as Chase's eyes remain fixed on the corner of his room and then look up.

"I need to stand up."

"But…"

"I just need to stand up and walk a bit on my own," Chase softly begs as House can only nod in compliance. "Please, help me stand up," his voice begs softly; a hint of panic rising.

"Up you come."

Chase's hands help House's actions as he slowly stands up; House holding onto him for a few moments before he pulls the wheelchair back.

"This thing wasn't a cruel reminder," House reminds him in a tender tone as Chase slowly turns to face him. "I just didn't want you falling and me not being able to do anything but stand by and helplessly watch you hurt yourself further. Dizzy?"

"A little. I don't mind using it…I just…I had to stand up for myself," Chase replies with a small huff as he looks back down at the chair and then up at House. "Too bad you didn't get me a bathing chair."

"Yes you stink," House retorts as Chase's face lightly crunches. "Like hospital…" House clarifies as Chase offers him a wry expression. "Want a bath?"

"A bath?"

"A bubble bath?"

"A bubble bath?"

"Is there an echo in here?" House tosses back as Chase purses his lips. "I promise only me and you…and rubber ducky will know."

"I don't take baths."

"First time for everything. I'll get the sponges ready. I know my boy likes sponges."

"Sponges? I thought you meant in a tub," Chase grumbles as he snatches his little rubber ducky away. "Poor thing is going to be warped from hearing all this."

"More so than he already is?" House asks with a frown. "Do you want a bath or not?"

"Suddenly I feel nervous."

"I promise I won't post anything on Facebook," House smirks as he turns to leave the room.

"That isn't very comforting," Chase groans as he slowly heads for his dresser to get himself something clean to change into; wanting to get the sickly smell of institution and medicine off him. He hears House humming to himself as he enters the hallway and then the bathroom and then shakes his head when he hears the water starting up.

"A bath…" Chase grumbles. "I'm too old for a bath."

"Where's my boy!" House calls out, as Chase looks down at the wheelchair and pushes it out of the way. He understood House's reasoning but even if it was for his own good, he didn't want to spend more time in it than he had too; reasoning that moving at a snails pace was better than not moving at all.

"I was beginning to wonder…what?"

"You…actually put bubbles in there," Chase manages weakly.

"Well I said I would right?" House retorts matter of factly as Chase stares at the bathtub slowly filling with water. "Strip."

"You can't be serious," Chase groans as he takes a step closer. "I don't…take baths."

"Men can take a bath and still hang onto their masculinity."

"But…" Chase tries to protest.

"Trust me they're fun."

"And the bubbles smell like…cherry?"

"Regular soap makes horrible bubbles," House's face screws into a mock horrified expression.

"What's masculine about a man smelling like cherries?" Chase shoots back in sarcasm.

"Your secret is safe with me. Besides you're housebound for the next few days. By that time it'll wear off," House winks as Chase's lips purse. "I'll give you a few minutes," House tells him as he places the small rubber ducky on the edge of the tub and turns to leave. "But I'll be back to make sure you don't pass out."

"A bath."

"Just hurry up and undress already. I'm going to put dinner in the oven. It's stew and it's soft. You'll be fine."

Chase waits for House to leave and then looks at the bathtub as it still continues to slowly fill with warm, soapy water. _A bath…I haven't had a bath since…_his mind trails back until he sees an image of himself as a boy having a warm bath under his mother's watchful eye.

_'Robert!'_

_'He's in the bath Rowan! What do you want?' His mother had called back._

_'The bath? Boys don't take baths! This is the last one he takes under my roof!'_

"A bath," Chase grumbles again. But despite the fruity aroma in the air, he finds himself starting to slowly undress, his body slightly shivering and wanting to get into the warm water and just…relax. The water isn't too hot, as House would know that if it was it would cause his heart rate to speed up, just as it might if it was too cold.

"Just…right," Chase smirks to himself as he slowly eases himself under the soapy surface and leans back on the toweled edge that House had made for him.

"Descent?"

"No."

"Good," House grins as he slowly enters the bathroom with a small stool in his grasp. "How's the water baby bear?"

"Just right," Chase replies with a wide grin. "It is just right."

"Course it is," House answers smartly as he flicks the rubber ducky into the soapy water. "He needs to be clean also."

House looks at the faint bruises on Chase's pale skin and frowns; Chase looking up with a nervous expression. "When I think about him hurting you…that masked bastard it makes me angry."

"I was laid up in the hospital….he would have had a good opportunity to attack right? Trust me, it's passed."

"I want you just to relax in here," House instructs as he gently helps Chase lean back again on the towel.

"How does the cut on my back look?"

"Angry, but I'll look again before bed. The soapy water might sting the open edges a bit but it won't hurt anything. Since there was no further adverse reaction to the shot, I'm assuming it's quietly working away to kill the infection and get you back to perfect health."

"Good."

"Any happy bath time memories from your childhood?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"For the most part," House shrugs.

"My father never thought it manly to take a bath so I only had one when he was around. But the few I had as a child from my mother I think I enjoyed. I don't remember nearly drowning so that's positive right?" Chase mentions sadly.

"Very. Okay, you can't stay in here too long because you'll get dizzy from the warmth. So lean forward and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I'll wash your hair."

"Really?"

"You tell anyone and the duck buys it."

"Poor little ducky," Chase feigns in mock horror as he leans forward. The two of them make light conversation about nothing in particular as House gently massages Chase's hair before washing all the soap away and then helping him gently wash the rest of his exposed skin; Chase finishing the rest of his body. After they were done, House helps Chase steady himself as he slowly stands up and then out of the bathtub onto a soft floor mat so that he wouldn't slip.

"You okay to dry and dress on your own?"

"Yes thank you. The bath was…well just what the doctor ordered."

"Only the best for my boy," House grins. "Join me in the kitchen when you're done," House tells Chase as Chase wraps himself with a large towel as he takes his leave.

Despite the faint smell of edible fruit on his cleaned skin, Chase slowly dries himself and then redresses in something clean and fresh; happy that the sickly smell of hospital had been cleaned away for good. He looks down at his hands as they slightly tremble, but reminds himself that his nerves were just a bit on end from nearly dying – again, and then being inactive and without real food for just over a whole twenty-four hour period. But the half dose of the Tetanus shot was working and he was actually feeling hungry and a bit restless.

"Smells good…oh wait that's you," House chuckles, earning an eye roll from Chase. "I like laughing at my own jokes."

"That's because no one else will."

"Love having you sound like you again," House tells Chase as he pulls the warmed up roast out of the oven. "Since we didn't get to enjoy it last night we will tonight. Just…eat slowly."

"I'm in no rush," Chase reminds House firmly. "I'm just happy to be here and able to eat on my own."

"Yes those feeding tubes are so last year," House retorts as Chase offers a soft groan. Dinner is slowly enjoyed for the next hour, House ensuring that Chase just took his time, ate slowly and took a break whenever his chest felt the slightest bit of tightness. After supper, Chase heads into the living room; slumping down on the couch and literally collapsing into slumber as soon as he was in a position of comfort.

House enters the living room about twenty minutes later, offering his sleeping duckling a tender glance before he gently covers him with a blanket and lowers the volume on the TV. As much as he sometimes gets after other doctors telling his staff what to do, Dr. Chan's orders to Chase to get as much rest as possible was something he would ensure the young man followed or he really would go in search of yellow hospital restraints.

But, sadly for Chase, his sleep isn't exactly peaceful and he awakens half hour later with a painful gasp, clutching his chest and breathing raggedly. House is quick to get up off his chair, support Chase's back and help him sit all the way up.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath Robert," House instructs in a low tone as Chase nods and complies; House's face offering a tormented wince when Chase moans about the pains wracking his entire frame. "It'll pass, just take a deep breath and try to focus."

"On….what?"

"The plant," House remarks with a dry tone as Chase looks straight ahead at the small plant beside the big screen TV.

"Focus…on the plant," Chase chants over and over as he finally gets his breathing to return to normal and his heart rate to settle; his chest stopping it's heaving. "Okay…" Chase huffs as he lets House ease him down to a semi-sitting position and pulling blanket back over his chest to keep the building warmth from escaping.

"Warm," House mentions lightly as his hand comes away from Chase's flushed forehead. "What'd you see?"

"Does it matter?" Chase retorts sourly. "It was him."

"Course it was him," House lightly snaps. "I only give you the warm fuzzies."

Chase's lips can't help but offer a small chuckle as House looks at him with mock anger. "It was nothing."

"Talking is good for the soul."

"You hate to talk."

"You're not me."

"I hate to talk," Chase retorts cheekily.

"Nice try duckling. Now fess up."

"It was…there was a time I went with my father to work…the patient's name was Robert and he…he died and just now…"

"You saw yourself dying on his operating table?" House asks as Chase nods and closes his eyes. "Rest now." House watches over Chase for another ten minutes before he slowly gets up, heads for the kitchen retrieves the gel sleeping mask from the fridge and then brings it back, carefully placing his personal sleeping mask onto Chase's flushed skin. "This will help cool you down."

"'kay," Chase whispers as he falls back into a light slumber, the heated activity from the bath and then the commotion over eating using up the little bits of energy he had collected the night before during his few hours of sleep. House turns off the TV and reaches for his book, knowing that Chase needed as much rest as possible.

About half hour later his phone buzzes to life.

_'How's your boy? –Uncle Wilson.'_

_'Sleeping peacefully. –Pappa Duck.'_

_'What about you? –Uncle Wilson.'_

_'Still worried. Watching him sleep. What are you doing? –Pappa Duck.'_

_'Playing Sudoku. –Uncle Wilson.'_

_'Boring. –Pappa Duck.'_

_'More boring than watching someone sleeping? –Uncle Wilson.'_

_'I have an idea…-Pappa Duck.'_

_'Terrifying but tell me… - Uncle Wilson.'_

_'Okay…here's my plan…. – Pappa Duck.'_

Two hours later Chase awakens with a stiff gasp, House pulled from his light slumber, glancing over to see Chase breathing a bit more raggedly but not in the distress he was earlier. "I'm…okay," Chase states in haste as he looks up at the clock.

"Past your bedtime my boyd."

"Yup…" Chase agrees as he slowly sits up; reminding himself that if he moves too fast he'll make himself dizzy and possibly throw up and he didn't want to experience either. He slowly heads down the hallway into his bedroom and enters, spying the silent wheelchair sitting there staring at him…waiting.

"Need anything before bed?"

"No. I just want to sleep on a soft familiar surface."

"I'd make a comment but it might hurt you to laugh," House retorts as he helps Chase slowly climb into his bed. "Remember…if you have any issues at night…even a small pain or trouble breathing you buzz me," House reminds Chase as he puts Chase's cell right beside his bed. "Sleep well," House tells Chase in a warm tone as he turns off the light and then pushes the wheelchair into the hallway. He folds it up and locks it in place before he slowly heads back to his bedroom, leaving all the doors open and his cell on the highest setting.

Chase settles into his bed a bit more and then slowly turns onto his right side, not wanting to put any undue pressure on his heart. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the happy comedy that he had fallen asleep watching. Then he tries to focus on House's voice from the second time he awoke and found House sitting and reading to him. For about two hours his brain is able to latch on to those happier memories and he finds comfort in rest. But it's not long before his lungs are slightly heaving and his brow is damp.

"Robert?" House flips on the hall light and then enters Chase's bedroom.

"Small…nightmare," Chase lightly huffs as he slightly sits up, House flipping on the light to make sure that he wasn't in obvious distress.

"Deep breath. That's it…" House coaches as he rubs Chase's trembling back and then touches his forehead. "Damp but not hot enough to worry about."

"Okay."

House sits with Chase a bit longer until he helps him lie back down and then pulls the covers back up to his shoulders and tells him to try to get back to sleep. Chase watches House leave once more and then buries his face in the covers and hopes he can get a few more hours of solid rest. He would get two before another tense thought would force him awake.

Chase's watery eyes snap open and he looks over at his clock and frowns. But he reminds himself that almost one day ago he nearly died and so a restless night was almost a given. _Just close your eyes and try to rest, _Chase commands himself as he slowly rolls onto his back and stares up at the dark ceiling until he can no longer keep his eyes open and closes them once more.

But it's not just a restless rest of the night for Chase, as House too tosses and turns most of the night wondering how Chase was faring. He could hear soft moans but reminds himself that he can't rush into his room for every little thing; some just had to be worked through on his own, so that Chase didn't come to resent him or accuse him of being overprotective. So instead of them waking up when they normally do, both sleep in a bit later and then finally awaken restless and weary.

"I need coffee," Chase groans as he slowly enters the kitchen the following morning and sags into a nearby chair.

"No caffeine until the old ticker is back to normal," House reminds him as he reaches for a box of tea. "I have Lemon…Chamomile and something fruity."

"Chamomile," Chase resigns as he watches House fill the kettle with water to boil and then turn back to him with an expression of concern. "I'm tired but that's to be expected after the past few days."

"I want you just to rest all day."

"No painting party?"

"Right now would be a good time for you to pout," House lightly teases as Chase offers a pout and House grins. "Next weekend if…"

"Next weekend is Bruno's big street basketball game," Chase reminds House with a small frown. "Feel like hanging with some boys in the hood?"

"Groovy," House retorts as Chase groans. "But that's just for you to go and have fun with your friends. I trust you and I trust Bruno to keep an eye on you. Don't give me that look, it'll put my mind at ease knowing he's got your best interests at heart."

"You mean yours?"

"They're the same."

House makes Chase a lighter breakfast of two soft eggs, toast and decaffeinated tea. Much like supper the night before, House keeps the conversation light and non-confrontational and Chase is able to enjoy his breakfast without so much as a heart murmur which suited both of them just fine.

"So…what's on the agenda for today?" Chase asks with a soft grumble as he carries a few dishes into the kitchen.

"The longer you delay your healing the longer you'll be stuck here…doing nothing."

"I'm bored already."

"Well I'm sure I could find something for you to do to amuse me," House lightly teases.

"I said _I _was bored not you."

"If you amuse me then you'll have something to do and won't be bored and I'll be kept busy and therefore I won't be in danger of getting bored."

"Of course…what was I thinking," Chase lightly snickers as he turns and heads for the bathroom; House watching with a knowing glance as Chase disappears around the corner into the bathroom. He knows that Chase would feel like a caged animal if he was to only sleep and rest for two straight days but he also knows that he cannot allow him to do anything in the way of hard physical exertion and risk putting undue strain on his heart and send him back to an unfriendly hospital bed.

But a moping duckling was almost just as unbearable so before Chase reenters the kitchen area, House picks up his phone and sends a quick text.

"Wanna play poker?"

"Regular poker?"

"Is strip an option?" House asks with an eyebrow wag.

"No," Chase replies firmly as House offers an instant pout and frown. "I still pout better."

"Course you do. You've had more practise."

The two of them head into the living room to play a few rounds of cards; the morning progressing at a very comfortable pace, something House is grateful for. But a few hours after lunch, Chase was feeling more than restless and it was all House could do to try to keep his attention occupied and attended to.

"Dear duckling you are going to wear a hole in the living floor. I told you China is down…not Canada…Canada is up," House retorts. But not more than a few minutes later a soft knock is heard at the door and Chase looks at House in wonder. "Since you're up you might as well play doorman. Or do maids get the doors?"

"We're having company?"

"Just open the door," House makes a shooing gesture as Chase slowly heads for the door to open it.

"Can I at least ask for a tip?" Chase calls back with a small chuckle.

"Don't look directly at the sun!" House calls out as Chase just shakes his head and opens the door.

"Bruno?"

"Hey man," Bruno greets with a large smile. "I heard this is where the painting party is."

"Painting…ah no…wrong apartment but if you want to try your hand at boredom feel free to enter."

"I heard that," House mentions as Bruno and Wilson slowly file in.

"Brought the supplies," Wilson holds up a large fabric bag as Chase looks at House in question.

"What supplies?"

"Well I promised everyone a painting party right?"

"Do I get to supervise?"

"Ah not exactly," House takes the bag and then turns and heads for the kitchen, Chase looking at Bruno as he shrugs.

"I was told to get Cider and some pizza ingredients and pick up Uncle Wilson. How you feeling?" Bruno asks Chase as he gives him a friendly pat on the back as the two of them follow Wilson and reenter the kitchen area.

"I sleep better during the day," Chase relates in truth as he enters the kitchen last and then stands and stares at the kitchen table in shock. "But…"

"I promised a painting party," House holds his arms out to show off his table. There were now four places set, each with a different paint by numbers kit at each setting; Chase's was a baby duckling. A warm smile of affection and appreciation starts to spread his lips as he looks down at his station and then up at House.

"You were bored and I wouldn't want my boy to accuse me of being a boring father, now would I?" House retorts with a small smile; Chase's expression turning to surprise as he realizes House hadn't called him by his affectionate title in public, at least not in the same room as him and those not really related. His heart warms as House gestures for them all to sit as the party was about to get underway.

House puts Bruno's pizza offerings aside later for supper and pulls out a few bowls of chips, popcorn and puts a few cans of pop on the table. For the next few hours, they talked and laughed and bonded as friends; becoming closer than some families and just enjoying each other's company. Each kit had a few of the small pictures to color, so one was done the correct way, one done abstract and one…whatever way they wanted. Chase's final masterpieces included a yellow duckling, a polka dot duckling and one that looked like something Andy Warhol would had painted. House had a set of three different Daffy Duck's, Wilson had a set that included Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Bruno had one of a young duck playing football.

Once the painting part of the painting party was officially over, House and Wilson headed into the kitchen to make the pizza's while Chase and Bruno just hung out in the living room and talked.

"When did you know about this?" Chase asks Bruno.

"Yesterday. It was a last minute thing but when House texted me his plan I couldn't say no. It's so cool he made all this for you; but being a part of it was pretty awesome also. Were you really surprised?"

"House always wins at poker for a reason," Chase lightly smirks as he looks up to see House and Wilson making supper in the kitchen and then looks back at Bruno with a smile. "But I never imagined this. A painting party."

"Hey we all got to paint something. But I'm glad those things had numbers," Bruno chuckles. "Haven't done one since I was a kid."

"Where'd he even find them?"

"Ask Uncle Wilson," Bruno retorts.

"Bob's Flea Market," Wilson calls out as Bruno and Chase exchange amused expressions.

"Now that surprises even me," Bruno chuckles as he leans back on the couch. "So how are you really feeling?"

The two of them make small talk for about half until the pizzas were ready to come out of the oven and the four of them then sat down to enjoy their dinner. The next two hours that passed were once again filled with laughter and friendly banter and just making good times with good friends.

After supper they all retire to the living room where, despite feeling fatigue, Chase tells House he's okay to watch a movie and end the evening doing all that he had planned for them.

"Thanks for coming," Chase tells Bruno as he gives him a warm hug as his friend pulls on his jacket and prepares to leave.

"Ah man it was awesome. I had so much fun," Bruno tells Chase in truth as he gives House a high five. "Thanks for having me. It really was a great time."

"It really was," Wilson agrees as he gives House a wide grin. "I think you're both lucky," he mentions in a low tone. "You both need each other."

"I know," House agrees with a nod. Bruno and Wilson take their leave and Chase closes the door and then leans against it.

"Tonight was…amazing," Chase mentions with a soft whisper.

"I take it you liked the surprise?"

"Loved it," Chase answers warmly. "Never did paint by numbers as a kid. Thank you. House…"

"I meant what I said. Anything for my boy."

"I know and usually…they are just words."

"You are used to just words. It's time to change the story of your new life," House reminds him with a small frown as he motions for Chase to come with him. "I know you're tired. So now it's time to rest."

"Almost too excited to get some sleep."

"That means you should have some happy memories to help carry you through the night."

"I hope so," Chase replies as House's arm wraps around his shoulder and gives him a tender squeeze. "Thank you again."

"Goodnight my boy."

"Goodnight…dad," Chase whispers warmly as he gives House a tender smile and then heads into his room to get ready for bed. As soon as he had changed into something to sleep into, his body felt as though it was ready to shut right down. He slowly climbs into bed and can't help but smile at the little yellow ducky beside his clock. "I hope tonight is better."

Chase turns off the light and then rolls onto his right side, praying for a solid nigh of rest. However, this prayer would only be partially answered. As soon as he opens his eyes the following morning, they immediately rest on the location of where the last strong sleeping pill was waiting. Waiting to be consumed to remind Chase just how wonderful it made him feel after a solid night's rest. But the warning about what the strong chemicals were doing to his insides was enough to make him pull his eyes away and turn back to the clock. He utters a small groan before turning onto his other side and pulling the pillow over his head.

House lies awake that same Sunday morning, hearing Chase's weary grunt escape his lips and can't help but frown. He had hoped that if he kept Chase from having an afternoon nap and then filled his evening with happy memories from good friends that he'd have slept through the night. And for the most part he did. But he did have a few turbulent moments that concerned House but reminded him that Chase was still very much on the road to recovery and he'd been forced to think about a terrible situation once again; one that he wanted to forget – one they all wanted to forget.

"Morning…" House greets Chase about half hour later. "You look...tired."

"I get my nap today right?"

"You do," House nods in compliance. "Figured with the happy memories yesterday it would have carried you through the night."

"I was hoping that also," Chase sighs heavily. "Guess not."

"You sure you don't want to borrow one of my relaxation tapes before bed?"

"Yeah moaning doesn't exactly work as a lullaby."

"Does for me," House retorts as Chase gently smirks. "Freshly squeezed orange juice to start the day off right."

Chase takes the glass of fresh orange juice and eases himself down on a tall chair by the island and watches House making breakfast for them. "So tomorrow…"

"You are staying home all day to rest."

"I rested Friday, Saturday and today…"

"Friday you had just woken up from the dead."

"That isn't funny," Chase groans.

"You need to rest fully," House states firmly. "Your heart isn't just another ordinary limb."

"Ordinary?"

"Well the foot isn't very special."

"You need it to walk."

"Elbow?" House retorts weakly as Chase chuckles; House always smiling when he gets the younger man to fully relax. "However, a foot and an elbow and even your head can take a lot more than the old ticker. You need to rest."

"How is my back?"

"Arms up," House directs as he slowly makes his way around to Chase's back and lifts his tee-shirt and looks at the yellowish mark on Chase's back. He applies a bit of pressure to the wound, delighted that nothing oozes forth. "Does that hurt?"

"Only when you squeezed, but not as bad as before. How's it look?"

"It's healing but you still need to rest one more whole day. Don't make me order you. And on Tuesday you'll be doing light duties. Trust me the team will understand."

"I'll be bored!"

"I'll get you a big book of word puzzles," House tells Chase seriously as he makes a glass of orange juice for himself. Chase realizes that arguing was pointless and so resigns himself to the fact that he'd just rest up as much as he could today and then see what happens come the morning; hoping he'd at least _look _healthy enough to go into work.

The two of them relax the better part of the day; Chase helping to make some homemade chicken soup for lunch. After lunch House insisted that Chase get his rest by having a nap and he sat in his chair, watching over him and pretending to read. House hears Chase muttering in his sleep and wonders what else he could put into place to help Chase move past his biological father for good.

But Wilson's voice, his inner conscience, reminds him that he might never be able to erase those memories for good as Rowan's evil touch had longer to inflict its pain in comparison to his short time trying to instill happy and loving memories in Chase's mind and heart. But he knows he cannot give up; Chase's future happiness was the ultimate end prize and to him that was worth the daily effort of showing the younger man that he was indeed cherished and valued.

He only hopes that with all his efforts, Chase would come to realize that for himself and stay with him as long as he wanted. But that also means open and honest communication and for the past few days, since he's come home, House has felt that tension from Chase when the younger man felt he was keeping it carefully hidden. If he were a betting man, he'd put all his life savings on the last remaining sleeping pill; carefully hidden somewhere in Chase's bedroom. Over the past few days he had thought about badgering the truth from his young roommate but knows that to force him to talk about what was bothering him wouldn't be as effective or helpful to either of them if Chase were to come to him willingly. In the hospital, Chase had promised he would be more open and wouldn't take the final pill and House had to remind himself that trust was an important issue between them and he had to trust Chase to keep his word. But what if Chase reasoned that he could take the last pill and be done with it? _No his heart will be in danger and he won't do that to himself or to me again, _House reasons as he leans back in his bed later that night, alone with his thoughts and wondering if Chase was still struggling with telling him about the final pill or if he'd have to bite the bullet and broach the topic on his own.

He wouldn't have to wait too long for his resolution. House hears some soft creaking in the hallway and looks up to see Chase appear in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" He asks in tender concern, as he puts down his glasses and book.

"I can't sleep," Chase huffs as he enters House's bedroom and slowly eases himself down at the foot of House's bed. "The past few nights have been restless. One night was hell, one night was happy and one night was just tense. I thought if I was tired out or went to bed happy I'd wake up rested. I haven't and I can't see it getting better…without _help_," Chase pauses.

"Robert…"

Chase slowly extends his arm and opens his palm to reveal the last bright green sleeping pill. He looks up with a tormented expression and sighs. "Help me," he softly begs. "Please."

* * *

**A/N:** so we all know Chase had to come to House on his own right? But I wanted a few nights of some happy and not so happy moments before bed to help him realize what he was dependent on for a full nights rest. Now what will House do to help his beloved duckling? I hope you all liked the bubble bath haha and the painting party (hey we did promise right? Lol). And don't worry you'll see Wayne next muwhahaha I know these past few chaps have been a bit slower but I hope you all liked this chapter and please do review and let me know. Thanks so much!


	11. A Silent but Deadly Threat

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 11 – A Silent but Deadly Threat**

* * *

_He wouldn't have to wait too long for his resolution. House hears some soft creaking in the hallway and looks up to see Chase appear in the doorway._

_"Everything okay?" He asks in tender concern, as he puts down his glasses and book._

_"I can't sleep," Chase huffs as he enters House's bedroom and slowly eases himself down at the foot of House's bed. "The past few nights have been restless. One night was hell, one night was happy and one night was just tense. I thought if I was tired out or went to bed happy I'd wake up rested. I haven't and I can't see it getting better…without help," Chase pauses._

_"Robert…"_

_Chase slowly extends his arm and opens his palm to reveal the last bright green sleeping pill. He looks up with a tormented expression and sighs. "Help me," he softly begs. "Please."_

***earlier***

The day had been one of rest and relaxation so Chase got ready for bed, telling himself that he had more than earned a good night's sleep and he would wake up rested. He climbs into bed, turns off the light and rolls onto his side. But inside his mind he can't turn off the silent call of the pill in the far corner of the room.

_Just take me and you'll wake up feeling refreshed and ready for work._

Chase flips on the light, his eyes instantly drawn to the forbidden corner. For a few split seconds he actually contemplates downing the last high dosage pill, telling himself the potency wouldn't be harmful and he could take it. But sense and reason finally take hold, reminding him that he nearly died and he didn't just have himself to think about. He pushes himself out of bed and slowly makes his way to the corner of his room, pulling back the heavy object keeping the pills hidden and grasps the package with the last green pill in it. He looks down at the pill in his hand closing his fist tightly around it and takes a deep breath.

He feels a twinge of pain in his chest as his eyes slowly open and he stares down at the pill in contempt. _They nearly killed you…stop it right now…go talk to House…he will help you._

They had talked about trust and being open and honest with each other; those were the fundamental building blocks to making any family unit work. And now that he was being tested he had to prove those words spoken by him were more than just mere sentiment. He meant it.

_Go….now! _His brain urges as he finally gets out of bed and takes the slow walk down the seemingly long hallway to House's bedroom, slowly enters and then asks for help.

"Of course I'll help you," House assures Chase as his hand covers his. He gives him a tender squeeze before plucking the pill from the younger man's grasp and then closing his empty fist. "Thank you for coming to me with this."

"I thought I could handle it on my own and I…I want to take it, I do."

"Course, because it'll make everything feel better right?"

"That's just it, it won't."

"Why not?" House lightly presses.

"I know it's dangerous. If I wasn't on anything else and just hadn't…"

"Nearly died?"

"Nearly died," Chase repeats in a soft whisper. "I know they are potent and harmful but…but I'd fooled myself in the past and paid the price. I don't want to take that chance again. I'm tired and restless and…"

"And you're thinking too much."

"I can't turn my mind off for some reason. I sleep better when you read to me but I don't want to impose every night."

"Robert…it's never an imposition. But I'm glad you trusted me enough to come here."

"I need you to help me say no. I know it'll hurt me if I take it, but all I can see is a peaceful night's sleep."

"Breaking an addiction is tough," House states with some torment in his tone as Chase's jaw tightens. "I know from personal experience. But I also know that a secret addiction hurts not only you but those that care about you."

"I need them."

"I know you do and you want them because you think they are the only things that can help. They've tricked you like all good drugs do."

"I just want to sleep normally on my own. I want to win this but all I see is this pill helping me do that."

"First off normalcy is overrated," House lightly quips, hoping to lighten the mood. His ploy works as Chase's face somewhat softens. "Secondly this is a battle you can with without the little green pill. Besides if you take this one you could end up in the Matrix."

"Those were either red or blue," Chase deadpans as House's eyebrows arch. "But I don't want to end up there."

"Luckily for you, you've only taken…."

"Four."

"Four. So that means it won't take as long to get you to sleep on your own say if you'd been taking them for a month or longer."

"Is that even allowed?" Chase mutters somewhat rhetorically. "Sorry," he groans.

"There are several things you can do. You've gotten rid of pictures of what's his face so at least you don't have something mean to occupy your mind right before you turn off the light. Exercise and a warm drink before bed will help tire your body and soothe your nerves. But you have to find a way to turn off your mind. Me reading to you and the sound of my voice lulling you to sleep is something I don't mind doing, but you still need to have something else you can rely on. I have an idea."

"Should I be afraid?" Chase asks weakly.

"Lie down here," House pats the other side of his bed. "Oh I promise I won't do something in the middle of the night," House groans as Chase hesitates. "Right…here."

Chase slowly slides under the covers and then looks up as House gets up and heads over to his dresser. "I don't…."

"Ah…is that a peep duckling?"

"No," Chase lightly huffs as he watches House gather a few things. But when House turns around, Chase purses his lips and prepares to verbally protest the intended sleep aid. "House I don't need…"

"Hush now and relax. You know you can't argue with your doctor."

"You do," Chase retorts. "Debbie won't…"

"Where is my muzzle?"

"Seriously House, I don't want to listen to that stuff."

"Trust me," House warmly entreats as he gently pushes Chase back down. "You've told me before you're not fond of Debbie and while I sometimes scoff and tease, I do take it seriously when needed – like now. I want you to close your eyes and relax. Trust me Robert."

The gentle entreat makes Chase automatically sink back down into the covers and close his eyes. He feels House fitting the small ear buds in his ears and then pause.

"Without opening your eyes tell me your happiest memory at the beach."

The question was almost unnecessary as Chase had told him when they were down in Melbourne of his day of surfing and how it was the happiest day at the beach for him.

"Can you picture yourself surfing?" House asks softly.

"Yes," Chase nods without opening his eyes.

House sets the volume level on the relaxation tape and presses play, putting it on continuous loop to help keep Chase's mind occupied with only good thoughts for the duration of his sleep. At first Chase outwardly bristles when the relaxing sounds of water, gently lapping waves and distant birds calling start to fill his ears.

"Close your eyes Robert," House instructs as Chase looks up in anxiety. "See yourself on your board…in the water…at the beach. See your smile…feel your peace…feel your happiness."

"Sounds like Wilson," Chase muses softly as House grimaces; knowing they were the same words Wilson used on him.

"Close your eyes already."

Chase closes his eyes and sure enough it takes only mere seconds for his mind to picture the scene and his heart rate starts to slow back to normal and his breathing to settle into a comforting rhythm. House looks down at Chase; his brow and jaw at first tense but then slowly softening as the music starts to work it's magic, setting the young man's mind at ease and promising the first real night of at least a few hours of solid rest. House knows it's not a magic solution and there would be days to come in which nothing would work and Chase's mind would be up all hours of the night. But at least he could buy his beloved would be son a small disc player and CD that he could keep in his room and use without the ear buds and sleep in his own bed starting tomorrow night onward.

"Goodnight Robert," House whispers as he turns off the light, bathing them both in darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Early next morning, House awakens to the soft snores of the younger man beside him and can only smile that his device worked. He had felt Chase tossing a bit and offering a few angry grunts during the wee hours of the night, but for the most part the young man had slept through the night. House couldn't be happier as he knows Chase needs his rest after what he had been through – mostly brought on by his own silence. Leaving Chase to sleep as long as he wants, he carefully slips free of his side of the bed and heads for the kitchen.

About half hour later, Chase's frame starts to stretch and his sleepy eyes finally open. He slumps back down and then reaches for the disc player, pressing the stop button and plucking the warm ear buds from his ears.

"I take it, it worked?"

Chase looks up to see House hovering in the doorway and nods in confirmation. "First time I've slept almost all night in…a week maybe?"

"You needed it. And I want you to rest all day. Turn on the TV if you want and use that as white noise. Your brain needs something other than the sound of your father's cruel voice filling your head as you sleep. I'll pick you up a little something to help you tonight."

"I'm going to rest today."

"Now see that isn't fair."

"What?"

"You staying willingly. Means I can't use my yellow restraints with the ducky print on them I brought home just for you."

"Yeah what a shame that is," Chase deadpans as House offers a mock pout. "I still have a better pout."

"I might have to appease the slave god by working a bit late on this damn project."

"Tell Foreman I'm better," Chase states with a small smile. "And I promise I won't open the door to strangers."

"Good boy," House grins as he reaches for his jacket. "I'll try to be home for dinner."

"Okay."

As much as he protested the day before, staying home and just doing nothing when he wasn't physically incapacitated, he now feels that just resting was the right idea. Chase slumps back into the bed and looks up at the small musical device. His mind thinks back to a time when he wandered into his father's room as a small boy, frightened by a nightmare and seeking some solace for the night.

_'You're not a baby Robert. You don't need gimmicks to help you sleep. That is for the weak minded. Now go back to your room and don't let me see you until breakfast.'_

_'Yes father.'_

"Insensitive bastard…" Chase grumbles as he rolls onto his side and closes his eyes, not opening them for another three hours.

XXXXXXXX

"You look….rested," Wilson comments as he walks into House's office at lunch time. "How's Robert?"

"He…finally confided in me last night. He came to me with the last pill and he…asked for help."

"Tough moment."

"But an important one," House states seriously as he leans back in his chair and looks at Wilson with a heavy expression. "He has so many tormented memories that I wish I could just erase that part of his memory and have him start fresh but I know I can't so I have to find ways to work around it. During the day he can keep his mind busy with work but at night…at night…that's what we have to work on. He needs…help at night."

"Please tell me you didn't give him Debbie," Wilson groans.

"She was busy last night."

"Good keep it that way," Wilson lightly scolds.

"I had an old relaxation CD that…"

"What old relaxation CD? You never...you always scoffed at those. Wait…the sounds of water and…"

"Yes that one," House lightly snaps.

"That's my CD. The one I gave to you to use."

"I know," House huffs. "But at least it worked. And yes I used all that sensitive mumbo-jumbo you used on me also. He had a few moments but…"

"Wait how did…did he sleep with daddy?" Wilson grins widely.

"You make it sound sordid," House grumbles. "I wanted him close. The nights before he was up with some nightmares and I was worried. I'm going to pick him up his own relaxation CD that he can play at night in his own room and that should help. At least I hope so."

"Might take a bit more."

"I know. But I can't okay prescribing a pill," House looks at a picture of Chase on his desk and offers it a tender gaze. "Drugs are not what he needs."

"You said that was the last one right?"

"I know he'll work through this I just…I know it won't be easy or an overnight fix and he could easily relapse. He told me once but maybe if he does relapse he'll be too embarrassed to tell me a second time. I just want him to be better already."

"He will be there soon," his best friend tries to assure him. "I saw him on Saturday. Aside from the twinge of hospital residue he looks happy and content. You're doing a good job."

"Parenting is hard work," House lightly groans as Wilson offers a warm smile. "But yes…it's worth it. My boy is worth it."

"I think he knows that too and that's why he came to you. He knows you can help him…he knows you'll want to help him."

"He's also Robert Chase who's used to dealing with things on his own."

"I know with you watching out for him, he'll be okay."

"Hope so," House half whispers as Wilson hands him a file; the real reason for his visit. About an hour later, House heads back into his office with a heavy sigh; the day for the most part pretty ordinary except the fact he was missing his favorite duckling and picking on the rest of the team without Chase's sarcastic input just wasn't the same.

House looks at the clock and decides to use his fifteen minutes before his next meeting with Foreman to call home. "Where…are you?" House repeats a few times as he listens to empty rings. "Robert…where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

"Well…I should get up," Chase tells himself as he looks at the clock – it being noon. He remembers House saying he'd be working a bit later but would try to make it home for a later dinner. But as he feels his back starting to ache from lying in the same position for too long he decides it's time to get up and officially start his day.

As he heads back down the hallway to his own bedroom with the small CD player in hand, he thinks about the breakthrough he had the night before. It was a relief that House had taken the pill and disposed of it; his eyes looking at the corner but his brain reminding him that there's nothing there that could appease his desire.

"It's gone…you don't need it," Chase tells himself as he pulls out some clean clothes and heads back to the bathroom. He offers a small chuckle to the bath he had two nights ago but is thankful that he's able to stand up and take a shower on his own.

As he stands under the warm streams, Chase ponders heading down to their favorite deli and picking up a few things he could make for a later dinner. Despite the fact that House said he'd be late, he knows House will use him as an excuse to blow Foreman off and come home earlier than if he was in perfect health working by House's side.

"I need one of those CD's," Chase mumbles to himself as he starts to dry off and then dress. With his upper half still bare, Chase reaches for a small mirror and looks at the wound on his back, offering it an approving nod as he notices the swelling had gone right now, the edges didn't look angry and there were no outward signs of infection. In fact when he touches the skin around the wound opening it wasn't warm as it had been the past few days and he knows the medicinal ingredients in the half dosage tetanus shot had worked it's magic.

_I'm glad I didn't take that pill last night…telling House was the right thing to do, _Chase's mind reminds him as he heads for his bedroom to finish getting dressed. After he was dressed he heads for the kitchen to get himself a light lunch and then think about heading out for a brief walk; getting some fresh air and picking up something special for supper.

_'Just make sure you don't go too far and tire yourself out,' _House had warned just before he left. Chase makes himself something to eat and then heads for the front door. He makes sure he has his phone and wallet as he grabs his jacket and pulls it on.

As soon as he hits the busy front street, Chase's head starts to lightly swim; having not been around so much commotion in a few days. He heads for the edge of the sidewalk, closest to the buildings where the traffic is lighter and slows his pace; reminding himself that the deli is just at the end of the block and he's not in any hurry.

"Hey Dr. Chase," the deli owner greets him with a welcoming smile. "Kinda surprised to see you in here today. Have the day off?"

"A rare one Mike," Chase nods as he nears the counter. "My turn to make dinner."

"Your old man is working?" Mike smirks as Chase nods and smiles. "Okay…so whadda you'll have?"

"Okay I'd like to try…" Chase points to a few items and then shuffles down toward the cash register to pay.

"I'll be right with you," Mike calls out to the next patron; Chase not lifting his eyes to see just who was there. If he had, he would have felt his stomach tighten instantly – mostly from déjà vu. Wayne watches Chase a few feet from him, his brain daring him to walk up to the young man and press the tip of the needle into the fleshy part of his upper right forearm. _Just a small bump….hold him a few seconds and make your move. _Wayne's lips slightly curl upward; his face and head disguised as they were one time at the hospital; fake mustache, hat and glasses. _Oh Dr. Chase you have no idea your life is in such danger. _Wayne makes his move but at the last second he hears a jingle and freezes just as Mike says…

"Afternoon officers, I'll be right with you both."

Wayne can only watch with gritted teeth as Chase quickly exits the building. So as not to arouse too much suspicion to himself, he is forced to walk to the front of the counter, select an item and pay.

Chase casually strolls back to the apartment, his mind now wondering what he could pair with the items he bought for supper. But as he slowly heads back to his apartment building, he fails to see the set of eyes hurrying after him, a determined mind on a confirmed path to send another message. He had been toyed with before his life ultimately hung in the balance and so he didn't mind toying with the younger man a bit longer.

_'I'm sorry Mr. Gardner just a little bit longer.'_

_'I've been suffering…for weeks. Tel my d-doctor…I need help…I need it now. PLEASE!'_

_'Just...a bit longer.'_

His mind tries to shut out his calls for help – ignored calls by a man with a god complex that told him, take a few pills…try this experimental drug and try to block out the pain – you'd be fine. But he wasn't and his life was forever altered by one man's oversight. Now he was on a mission to make someone pay for what he had to endure. And that someone was now in his sights.

Chase darts into the small market just before he hits the door to home; allowing Wayne to head by and carry on with the rest of his plan. Chase picks out a few items and then starts to head for the cash register to pay, his body already starting to feel the fatigue from all the exercise and he knows it's time to get home and just rest. _If not there will be hell to pay from House and I don't know if I even want to know what kind of punishment he'll offer. _He'll use the ducky restraints! His brain argues back. _Ha! He probably would._

"Thank you."

Chase gathers up the last of his grocery bags and heads for home, it being later in the afternoon and he wanted to get a few hours rest in before dinner. He thinks about his discussion last night; confessing he needed help and then receiving such tender care in return. At first he had expected House to say I told you so…because House was fond of pointing out people's failings to them – especially when they failed and more especially after they said they didn't have a problem. The CD helped. It forced his mind to think about happy thoughts. House was right – the time when he was on his surfboard as a teen was a happy memory indeed. But what he failed to tell House was another happy memory also helped him through the night. It was of him and House after the funeral, spending time by the beach, walking in the water, laughing, talking and just bonding. It helped to settle his mind and heart.

He reaches his apartment and heads inside, his mind preoccupied with dinner that he fails to notice the set of eyes watching him intently. _I wonder if House will like my surprise? _He inwardly muses as he reaches his apartment and lets himself inside. He takes off his jacket, that currently houses his wallet and phone, his keys and grocery bag still in his grasp and heads for the kitchen counter.

Just before he can put anything away, the intercom buzzes and he looks at it with a small frown. "Did House forget his key?" He asks himself as he nears it. "Hello?" Chase asks into the small speaking piece. _Static _in return. "Hello?" Chase tries again before he looks at the clock and frowns. _House is still at work…or maybe he just said that and is playing a joke on me? _Chase goes about putting stuff in the fridge when the intercom buzzes again.

"You know I don't let strangers into the building," Chase lightly quips, thinking it's House on the other end. _Static _again. "What the hell?" Chase muses softly as he releases the button and steps back. "Kids," he growls as the intercom buzzes again. "That's it…" he huffs as he pulls away from the counter and heads for the front door – slamming it shut and walking right into an expertly set trap.

The elevator reaches the main floor and Chase storms out, expecting to see a bunch of kids hovering around the intercom box, pushing buttons at random. Instead he sees nothing.

"Waiting for someone?" A male voice asks, forcing Chase to spin to the left to see an older man looking at him intently.

"Did you see a bunch of kids hovering around the box?"

"They buzzed you too a bunch of times?"

"So it's not just me?"

"No," Wayne easily lies as he pulls out a set of keys. "Have you lived here long?"

"A number of months why?"

"Just moved in and I can't…do you have a second? I can't figure out the dryers in the laundry. I don't have my own set yet. The wife says they're coming," Wayne offers a mock nervous chuckle; hoping to lull his prey into a false sense of security.

"They're kinda tricky," Chase replies as he tries to place the voice. _The face…I've never seen it before but the voice…it seems….familiar…_ but where? If he had time to ponder he would have come up with the orderly at the hospital; pondering further would have sent back into the stairwell and beyond that – the first gruff warning when he was attacked in the parking garage.

"Can you…show me? It won't take too long but if I don't get the load in my wife will make me make supper. Fate worse than death."

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad," Chase lightly snickers as he slowly pushes past the stranger and heads for the hallway that leads to the rather isolated laundry room. At the same time, his phone is ringing a few flights up; a very nervous and paranoid would-be father on the other end.

"Okay so which one is yours?" He asks as he enters the very quiet facility. But he hears an odd shuffling behind him and turns; his lips uttering a small gasp as his eyes widen and then darkness consumes him.

XXXXXXXX

"Pick up the damn phone!"

"Is that the way you talk to all your patients?" Foreman groans as he walks into House's office.

"Afraid of another lawsuit?"

"Yes actually. Better knock on wood before I say it's been a few months."

"It has?" House grumbles. "I must be slipping."

"Chase is a good influence," Foreman quips.

"So it would seem. Don't worry I'll corrupt him in no time," House promises as he redials. Nothing. He dials the apartment number. Nothing. "Even the dead would have woken up by now!" House grumbles as he stands up and reaches for his jacket.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" House snaps.

"Leaving. But see you signed off on this meeting…House?"

"The bean counters can wait," House retorts as he heads for the door, stomping past Foreman with heated determination. "I have bigger issues to deal with."

"Chase? Maybe he's in the shower," Foreman calls out as House pauses. "That's who you're worried about right? Even if a patient was dying you wouldn't move that fast."

"I'm worried," House states flatly. "He'd take his cell with him."

"In the shower?"

"It's been about a twenty minutes. He'd have answered something by now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"House."

"The deadline isn't until Wednesday. I'll see you tomorrow."

House offers Foreman a small wave as the elevator doors close and he's taken from view, his finger hitting redial until he could have sworn the key on the phone broke. _Where is he? He'd answer by now…what if he took more pills? What if he's had another attack? A seizure? Even a small one could be dangerous. Even fatal! _

Not wasting time with his own care, House jumps into a cab and heads for home, his mind racing as to why his beloved duckling wasn't answering. For a few split seconds he pictures Chase on the floor in distress, begging for air, calling for help but no one coming to his aid. Of course House's mind could never imagine the other danger lurking…waiting silently…to strike!

House reaches the apartment and then hurries inside, racing past the hallway that would lead to the laundry room. "Come on damn it move!" House grumbles as he pushes the up button several times. He heads into the elevator, once again cursing its slowness as it moves up to their level.

"Robert?" House calls out as he enters their quiet apartment. He pulls his phone and dials Chase's number, cursing when he hears it in the hall closet. "Where is he?" House grumbles as he plucks Chase's phone and spies all his missed calls. "He didn't get any of them? Robert!"

House hurries into the kitchen and spies the new grocery bags on the counter with a few non-perishable items waiting to be put away. His mind races in fear…where is Chase?

"Where is he?" House asks with racing panic.

* * *

**A/N:** So where is our dear Chase? What kind of warning did Wayne deliver? And will this latest warning force House to be more over protective? Will Chase like that? Is this what Wayne wants? Tension and danger are ahead! I hope you liked the resolution of the pill issue (we know addictions can take longer to break but this is fanfic haha BUT Chase will still struggle a bit but he now has bigger things to worry about). As always I hope you like the House/Chase moments *sigh* and please do review before you go and thanks!


	12. A Real Reason to Panic

**Title: Family Ties  
****Chapter 12 – A Real Reason to Panic**

* * *

"Ohhhh…damn…" Chase grumbles as his brain slowly starts to force his body to reawaken.

_'Can you help me…'_

Chase's mind hears the voice…there was something oddly familiar but the face was different. He followed. Heading for the laundry room.

_'The machine is stuck…wife will kill me…kill me…' _the voice echoes in his head as his eyes blink and he sees flashes of himself enter the laundry room. A noise. A low mocking laugh.

_'Hello Dr. Chase…' _the voice whispers as his eyes widen. But it was only mere seconds before a small needle was shoved into his stomach and his lips could only utter a surprised gasp. He looked down just as his body temperature started to warm.

_'In a few seconds you'll be in real danger…'_

_"Who…are you…" Chase had asked as his vision started to blur._

_'The grim reaper…' _the man sneered as Chase felt his heart starting to ache.

_"What…did you give…me…"_

_'A taste of things to come. Goodnight Dr. Chase.'_

Chase finally gets his eyes to focus, his mind telling him that not all was right. He quickly surmises that he's still in the laundry room, the lights off…but his left wrist…"ah damn it…" Chase growls as he tries to pull his captive wrist free. He squints at the plastic tubing binding his wrist to the door handle of one of the machines and races to find a way to free himself and get back upstairs before his delay causes any trouble.

"Move….ahh damn!" Chase huffs as his head continues to lightly spin. His free right hand does a quick body search to the best of it's ability; thankfully determining that he wasn't injured in any other way. _What the hell was that all about? That man…was he the same man that attacked me at work? In the parking garage…the stairwell?...but why? What's his game? More to come? When! Why? WHO ARE YOU!_

But Chase's mind knows he doesn't have time to dwell on that right now – freedom was his first priority. He tugs on his wrist and then slumps back against the cold machine with an angry huff. As much as he tries to concentrate on finding something to set himself free with, he can't help but try to put a name to the angry face that had offered the surprise attack – his brain of course not knowing that Wayne was in full disguise and no amount of searching could put together the correct identity.

"Who the hell….is it?" Chase grumbles as he pulls on his wrist once more. He frantically looks around as he tries to jiggle the metal handle keeping him captive. "Move…ah damn it!" Chase curses in frustration as he pulls on his wrist once more and then slumps back in angry frustration.

But not wanting to just wait for someone to happen by, Chase tries to twist his body, slowly bringing his knees to his chest and reaching for one of his shoes; hoping to use the heel to dislodge the handle and pull the plastic tubing free. He pulls his left wrist down as best he can and then bangs at the handle; hitting the top of his hand and forcing his lips to grumble in contempt.

_You can't give up…you have to beat House home so that he doesn't get p…ah damn I have to tell him…_Chase's mind spirals as he hits the handle once more and then waits for the stinging in his hand to subside before a third attempt is made.

He finally remembers his has his keys and so tries to get his left hip to cooperate with his right hand – a task that wasn't very comfortable or successful at first. Chase hears shuffling in the distance and stops his movements; wondering if he should call out or if perhaps it was his captor – lingering. _Why would he still be here? _His mind scolds.

"HELLO!" Chase calls out as he halts his actions to listen. Nothing. The shuffling is muffled by the sound of elevator doors closing and then silence. "Come on!" Chase growls as he tries to get his keys to cooperate. Finally he's able to get them onto his hip, his right hand to yank them upward and then finally free. _Cut the tubing! _His mind yells as Chase flings his right arm over, his hand starting to frantically saw at the tubing keeping him captive.

A few minutes later, a brief but sharp pain forces his lungs to hiss and his actions to stop; his eyes closing momentarily as he tries to get his heart rate to lower. _Deep breath…concentrate…deep breath…focus…okay try again…._ Chase instructs himself as he hears the key's progress as it cuts through the thick tubing. Small beads of sweat start to gain strength and soon his back is damp and his right hand has to pause to wipe a few stubborn beads before the escape the damp hairline and slide into his eyes.

"House…is gonna be…mad," Chase whispers to himself as he starts to make real progress. The tubing finally snaps free and Chase quickly pulls his left arm to his side and rests his weary frame a few seconds before chancing to get upright. He slowly sits up, telling himself that fast actions could hinder his progress; takes a deep breath, grips the side of the nearby machine and pulls himself up.

"Ahhhh," Chase grumbles as he rubs the back of his head before his right and rest s on his stomach, his left hand keeping fast hold of his keys in case they were needed for something more than a cutting agent. He hurries toward the dimly lit hallway, cursing the fact that the lights were only partially on and then enters the main foyer area. His eyes quickly scan the entranceway – nothing. Quiet, empty and devoid of life. The plants didn't count as they just stood as ominous but mute witnesses – having seen everything but to testify to it.

Chase hurries toward the elevators, praying that House was still delayed at work and he'd be able to get back upstairs, start dinner and then…_act like nothing happened? _His brain inwardly groans as he leans against the cool walls of the slowly moving steel box. They had made such progress when it came to being open and honest with each other and Chase had promised that he would tell House he would keep it up. But at the same time he…._he said this was a taste of things to come! You have to tell House! _His brain shouts as the elevator comes to a stop. The doors open and Chase heads for their apartment with apprehension starting to blossom.

He hears House's angry voice inside and visibly cringes. _Just get it over with…_his mind urges as he pushes the key into the lock, frowning as the door opens with ease.

"I gotta go Wilson…Robert?" House's voice calls out. "Is that you?"

"Yes…it's me," Chase gently groans as he closes the door and then turns to see House watching him. "You're home early."

"My ducky senses were tingling. Where were you?"

"Out," Chase tosses back in sarcasm.

"I have been calling and calling…" House starts in a somewhat angry tone as he slowly hobbles toward his duckling; his expression tight and his hand waving Chase's phone in the air as Chase stands silent a few meters away. "I thought I told you…" House's voice trails off as Chase comes into full light.

"It wasn't…" Chase starts as he holds up the piece of chewed up plastic, "intentional."

"What the hell is that?" House asks as he stands a few feet from Chase, inspecting him in concern.

"It wasn't…"

"Don't you dare say it wasn't a big deal," House lightly warns as he gently guides Chase toward the bathroom.

"I was going to say it wasn't my fault."

"Who did this? What happened?" House asks in haste.

"I don't know. I was up here…the buzzer started to ring. At first I thought it was you. It rang again…and again…and I just…"

"Left without taking your phone?" House lightly growls as Chase nods in resignation.

"It was just down to the entranceway and I wanted to see who it was. There were no kids but there was a man in the entranceway. He mentioned about the kids playing with the buzzers and I…."

"Believed him?"

"Well I had no reason not to."

"You do now," House retorts as Chase slightly narrows his eyes and slaps House's hand away before he can fully remove his sweater.

"Ok-ay so that was uncalled for," House huffs as he looks at Chase with a heavy frown. "Did you see his face?"

"Yes. He wore a baseball cap. He had black hair and a black mustache and he…I didn't know him House. I didn't know his face."

"What happened?"

"He asked me for help with the washers and…"

"What? And you believed him?"

"Can I finish!" Chase growls as House puts up his hands in surrender and nods. "Good. He told me about his wife and I had no reason to suspect anything so I went. We made small talk about nothing until we reached the laundry room and then I stopped. When I turned around he stuck a needle into my stomach and within seconds I was out. When I came to my left wrist was zip-tied to a dryer door handle and I just…got myself free. End of story."

"Not end of story," House grumbles as he notices the faint bruise on Chase's cheek and frowns. "What else did he hurt?"

"My pride, okay? I feel foolish for trusting him but like I said…I had no reason not to. Does he sound like someone you've seen around here?"

"No," House admits with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean anything. Come you need to rest."

"I'm okay and I won't break."

"You nearly die…"

"Really? How long will you be holding that over my head? Chase watch that hangnail you nearly died two days ago!" Chase grumbles as he pushes past House and stomps toward his bedroom, his mind angry at his own frustration of being targeted but not really knowing why. House waits a few minutes and then slowly makes his way toward Chase's bedroom, slowly pushing the door open and gazing at the healing cut on Chase's back.

"Your back looks better."

"Feels better," Chase mumbles softly as he pulls a clean sweater of his head and turns to face House with a heavy frown. "I don't know why this man wants to hurt me."

"The mere fact than he wants to hurt you and apparently succeeds is what makes me angry," House qualifies in a softer tone. "I'm not mad at you. I'm feeling helpless and you know how much fun I have when I am feeling helpless."

"About as much fun as me waking up, handcuffed to a dryer."

"Was it at least turned off?" House lightly quips as Chase's face softens. "How are you feeling?"

"Anxious," Chase comments as House eases himself down on the bed beside him. "Angry, frustrated…why the damn games?"

"Describe his build," House requests as he takes Chase's left hand in his to examine the cuts from the tight plastic.

"He was just a bit taller than me but not as tall as you. Bigger built but not as big as Bruno. White. No accent."

"Canadian?" House lightly quips as Chase shrugs. "Maybe he didn't like paying for his high medical bill."

"I don't know. The voice…it could have been the same as the man in the parking lot or stairwell but…"

"But what?" House presses impatiently.

"But it was lower…softer…angrier…I don't know okay?" Chase huffs as he jerks his hand back. "I wish he would just tell me instead of playing these stupid games. What?"

"You have…stuff…stuck to your hair," House tells Chase as he plucks a piece of debris that he had picked up while laying on the floor and flicks it away. "What else did he say to you?"

"Same crap as before. I deserve this or something like it…look I don't…" Chase's voice trails off as a small grumble is heard.

"Supper time."

"I wanted to make super," Chase states with a heavy frown as he slowly stands up and heads for the door, House watching him in concern. "As a surprise," he adds before he disappears into the hallway and out of view. House hurries after Chase and catches up to him in the kitchen, Chase busy putting things away – silently.

"You can talk about this."

"About what? It's not like I was assaulted or anything," Chase frowns. "Some guy with…"

"This guy went through a lot of trouble to follow you, put on a what I'm assuming is a disguise, lure to him by pretending some kids were hassling you, lie to you and then attack. It's not minor no matter how much you try to pretend it'll just sweep itself under the rug."

"I'd call the police but if he was wearing a disguise then what good would it do? The building doesn't have cameras in the lobby or the laundry room…so much for a good night's sleep," Chase grumbles as he grabs the package of cured meat and puts it into the fridge. He turns back to see House holding up a box, handing it to him.

"I was hoping it would help with tonight."

"Thank you," Chase utters in an undertone as he looks at the box in his grasp and then up at House with a frown.

"Trust me, a pill wouldn't have kept tonight's thoughts at bay; it would have only made them worse. Supper time."

Chase nods as he lets House prepare the fresh meat that he had bought earlier, the meat he was thankfully able to get into the fridge before his attack. He asks about the project and what medical mysteries House solved today…or rather bullied his team into solving; making small comments when appropriate.

But dinner is quieter than normal and the conversation somewhat strained; Chase trying to push everything aside like it was no big deal and House trying to push back his desire to wrap Chase in an indestructible bubble – trying to find a balance between over protective and appropriately concerned was proving to be an uphill battle.

"Can you pass the knife please?"

"Knife?" Chase wonders as he looks down at his plate and then what's left on the table. "To cut what?"

"The thick tension," House retorts. "You can't blame me can you? And yes I'm going to throw back at you that you did nearly die and before that you were attacked – twice with the same results as now – nothing on who it could be or their motive."

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't exactly hand out flyers asking people to see if they remember a man who probably removed his phony hair and mustache as soon as I was out, entering the building as one person and leaving as someone else," Chase gently complains. "Yeah how far would that get me?"

"Peace of mind?" House suggests with a small shrug as Chase offers him a small smile for his efforts. "I'll do the dishes."

"I don't mind…I need to keep busy."

"Wanna talk it?" House gently urges.

"No…" Chase pauses with a heavy sigh, "I just want to keep busy. I don't know what he wants but I don't want to sit and dwell on it either. Please…just let me help."

Despite the fact that he can see fatigue wearing on Chase's pale skin, he understands his reasoning for wanting to keep busy as opposed to going into the living room where he'd sit and dwell on the events of the day. However his mind was now racing as to the motive and another possible attack. The man had waited for Chase…waited…did he know about Chase being sidelined for a few days? He had been at the hospital twice. Did he know he was injured and then sought him out further – coming to his private home to lurk and then pounce? House feels his hand tighten around one of the washing utensils and then eases back before he can do the helpless instrument damage. As much as he wants to keep Chase safe from harm, finding a balance now would almost be impossible, especially when he lets his eyes linger on the distinct circular cut atop Chase's left hand; and knowing that when Chase was out, his attacker could have done so much more to hurt him.

After the kitchen was cleaned, it was too late for some TV so Chase takes his new portable CD player and relaxation CD and heads for his bedroom to get it set up. He had moved the picture of him and House by the beach in Melbourne so it was now resting beside the CD player, hoping the happy memory would help get him through the night with less agitation.

"Need some warm milk?" House asks lightly as he hovers in the doorway to Chase's bedroom.

"I need a pill," Chase replies flatly as House frowns.

"How about…some Jello?"

"Jello?"

"Yellow Jello."

"Yellow Jello?" Chase asks weakly. "That will make me sleepy?"

"No but I have some leftover," House retorts as Chase offers him a grin.

"I'll be okay. And…" Chase pauses as he looks up at House. "I'm coming to work tomorrow."

"Course you are," House nods firmly. "I'm going to keep a close eye on my boy from now on." House offers a whispered goodnight before he heads back into the hallway with a heavy heart; Chase turning off his bedroom light, the sound of the relaxation CD filling the space around them. House leaves his door open, knowing that if Chase did have nightmares then he'd be ready to lend some assistance if necessary.

Chase rolls onto his side and closes his eyes, hoping the soothing music filling the room cavity around him will be strong enough to erase the memories from earlier in the day. He mentally lambasts himself for falling for his attackers trap so easily but in reality he wasn't expecting him to be that devious and had no reason to suspect. He feels his fists tighten around his pillow and his jaw clench as he sees flashes of himself turning around and feeling the needle of drugs being pushed into his stomach, his heart rate increasing and then dark circles forming.

"I need that pill," Chase whispers as he rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling with heavy eyes; his brain trying to push the strangers face out of his mind in favor of his happy memories. The task isn't as easy as it sounds and Chase is soon up and quietly entering the hallway. He spies House's open door and frowns, telling himself that if he was to watch TV he'd wake House and that wasn't fair to the older man.

He turns back and closes the door, almost all the way and then flips on his bedside light. His mind thinks back to his first nightmare as a boy; his father gruffly telling him to go back to bed and his mother telling him he was big enough to work through nightmares on his own.

"I was only eight," Chase huffs as he reaches for the nearest book. He starts to read, forcing his mind to concentrate on the words while the comforting music continues to play in the background. Finally, between the two sources and his brain unable to keep his eyes open any longer, the book folds onto his chest, his head lolls to the right and his eyes close.

XXXXXXXX

House looks at Chase still slumped over in his bed with the book askew on his chest, the light on but his frame still asleep. He offers a frown but holds himself in place, telling himself that Chase might have only gotten a few hours and waking him wouldn't be fair. _Foreman can wait, _House's mind reasons as he slowly heads back toward the kitchen and starts to make lunches, waiting another half hour before he starts the coffee; knowing the temping aroma would wake Chase instantly. And he'd be right.

"Morning," Chase mumbles as he stumbles toward the nearest chair and slumps down into it. "Thanks," he takes the steaming mug of coffee from House and stares at the dark swirling contents in his hands.

"Read anything interesting last night?" House asks lightly as Chase's lips purse into a soft smirk. "You were a tempting sight behold but I didn't want to wake you."

"Doubt it would have made a difference. I thought the music would help but…"

"You were attacked earlier in the day. You need to give yourself and the CD a break," House quickly interjects as Chase's face frowns. "But you look tired. If you want…you can stay home and re…"

"Rest? No…I'm done resting," Chase insists with a headshake. "If I get tired I'll just find a couch in the staff lounge and…what?"

"You're no longer fond of my futon?" House arches his brows in wonder.

"Might set a bad example for the team."

"Right because _I_ _never_ do that," House retorts in sarcasm as Chase gently chuckles. "Don't worry about the team. I think you know I know how to handle them. And they do know what happened to you remember?"

"And now they'll all treat me like I'm fine china."

"A little bit of extra attention won't kill you," House offers in haste before he looks up just as the color drains from Chase's face. "Eggs?"

"Sure," Chase answers with a small frown. "I want answers but I don't know how to go about getting them," Chase admits as he pushes himself away from the counter and heads back down the hallway to go and get dressed for the day.

House knows he can't push Chase too much either way but it wouldn't be easy. The first two times it was something physical and that could be healed with a few days' rest. But an attack involving being drugged and then dealt with in such a way that Chase unable to do anything but wake up and feel the consequences was even worse. With Chase drugged like that he could have done anything he wanted – and gotten away with it. _I have to find out who he is, _House's mind growls as he tells himself that after the team disperses for the day; his first stop will be security.

As agitated and anxious as Chase feels from the attack and restless sleep the night before, the feeling continues to build as he feels House's watchful eye on him constantly. It had started with the early morning team briefing; everyone of course asking how he was after his second near death experience. He had expected that and was able to face the barrage of questions in stride. But after that it wasn't so much House asking how he was as House always there…in the patients room, the staff room, his office, and the cafeteria. Finally he escapes to the basement to see a friend.

"Hey man, what brings you down here at this time?" Bruno asks with a smile as he looks up from his paperwork. "Please don't tell me you want to workout."

"Am I even allowed?" Chase retorts sourly as Bruno looks up in shock. "It's House…he's…he's over-concerned."

"Well you did nearly just die…again," Bruno reminds him with a small frown.

"I know but now it seems he's treating me like I'm made of glass…or something," Chase lightly laments before he offers Bruno a small smile. "I'm just not used to it. It's…it's hard because I appreciate it but I'm almost afraid to…"

"To what?"

"Ah nothing. So how are things at home?"

"Come on man, you can tell me."

"My father never showed me any affection so for me to…even offer a hug is almost…odd," Chase huffs. "It feels…strained. Stupid right?"

"Nah it's not stupid. My father…well we never hugged much in the past but there were times and it felt natural I guess. Never really thought about it like that before."

"It'll come," Chase states slowly. "So how is your mom?"

"She's okay. My dad called yesterday. Said it wasn't the same as coming over so he wasn't breaking the law of the restraining order. Stupid I know. But still," Bruno sighs. "My mom was pretty upset so…"

"So…what? Bruno…did you go over there?"

"Stupid right? I know it was wrong but she was cryin' and I was angry. I went and told him to back off."

"Think it worked?"

"Doubt it. If anything it'll just make him angrier," Bruno huffs as he slumps back into his chair. "She talked about movin' again. I want to but we have a pretty sweet setup right now with the rent and being so close to my aunt. As you know rent for a descent place is expensive. In our 'hood…well let's just say I could win the lottery ain't no one gonna bother me. I move to another area…yeah we'll work somethin' out."

"Sorry man," Chase lightly whispers as Bruno nods.

"Trade you fathers?"

"Mine's dead…ah right…" Chase gently chuckles as Noel's head pops in.

"Your four o'clock finally arrived."

"Hey Noel," Chase waves to Carl; the other physio tech that House calls Noel.

"Tell Dr. House that he has to stop leering in the window's. One of the clients asked if he's a peeping tom."

"Hope you said he was," Chase replies with a strained smile; knowing that House's paranoia over him being attacked at the hospital was feeding his actions. "See…"

"He's worried. Hey it's better than the alternative," Bruno reminds Chase who can only nod in agreement. "We still on for Saturday?"

"I might be wrapped in a giant bubble by then…you can use me as the ball," Chase deadpans as Bruno laughs. "Otherwise…I'm so down…"

"Oh damn that's bad," Bruno chuckles as Chase joins him for a laugh.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay what did you do to Foreman's mug?"

"That wasn't me."

"Crazy glue…on the handle?"

"It wasn't me," House insists as he closes the screen before Wilson could see what he was working on.

"You were that bored?"

"I thought it was someone else's," House huffs as he looks at his pager. "Why do you think I'm avoiding calls today."

"You always avoid calls," Wilson groans. "Even Chase seems on the run from you today. How is he?"

"He feels like I'm smothering him."

"Are you?" Wilson asks point blank.

"Yes, but for good reason," House offers in his defense.

"Your reason?"

"Same thing," House lightly growls as Wilson offers his friend a sympathetic glance.

"How is he?"

"He's…the wound on his back is almost fully healed. He's working past his drug addiction," House offers lightly, "but he had another setback with…"

"With what?"

"He was attacked again."

"What? Where? House…is he okay? What's going on?"

"I don't know. He's fine…he was a bit roughed up but he thinks the guy was wearing a disguise and the first two times he was masked. He won't call the police because there was nothing personal said."

"He was attacked."

"It's bad enough I shadow him, putting a security guard on him 24/7 will make him hate me."

"He'll be alive," Wilson remarks softly as House slowly removes his reading glasses and looks at Wilson thoughtfully.

"I know and I thought about just hiring someone without telling him but we…we've come so far that not telling him something like that, while I would be able to justify it to myself and maybe to him in the long run, I know it would force resentment to come to the fore and I just got him to his happy place. Well I did before last night," House groans as he rubs his face. "I got the security tapes."

"What you were looking at earlier," Wilson muses. "And?"

"And so far…nothing conclusive but then I'm not a detective am I?"

"No…but you are determined," Wilson retorts with a small smile. "Do you know what this guy even wants?"

"To hurt Robert," House looks at Wilson in dread. "And I won't let him."

XXXXXXXX

Wayne whistles to himself as he looks down at the clear bag in his hand; a slow smile starting to twist his lips into an evil sneer as he reaches for a small needle. He carefully inserts the end of the needle into the nozzle of the clear fluid bag and then pushes the contents all the way in and then waits.

"I hope you'll like your final resting place Dr. Chase," Wayne whispers as he watches the liquid turn as dark as the color of his eyes. "It's not a bad place to die."

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh! Wayne is putting the final touches on his plan…will he succeed? What will House find on the tapes if anything? And will Chase ever get a good nights sleep? Hope you are all still liking all the House/Chase moments as they work to overcome their own personal pasts to help build a solid future for their new family and the inclusion of Wilson and Bruno. Please do review before you go and thanks!


End file.
